Never Disappear on a God-Parent
by Gallian Squad 7
Summary: Severa, Owain, and Inigo have been retainers to the Nohrian royal siblings for several weeks now. While they may not be thinking on their old home in Ylisse, their parents have most certainly noticed they're missing. When said parents are the literal successors to the gods and you add in a very upset little sister and jilted lover, you tend to have lots and lots of explosions.
1. Chapter 1

**…** **What, I want to have some fun with this idea.**

 **This idea was inspired by Blinluck92's Supernova's series, though this is my own version of a multiverse/time travel shenanigans. Each chapter will be told from multiple POVs so don't be surprised by the switch in personalities.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this romp of insanity! (Though it may not look very insane at first :D)**

Robin sighed as his wife paced across from him, trying to figure out a way to calm her down. "Cordelia, there's no need to be so worried. I'm sure Severa's going to check in soon, same with Morgan and Owain."

"I know that, but I still worry." Cordelia shot back. "They swore to check in with us a year after they left, which was a week ago. We may be busy running Felds, but that doesn't mean we can't worry after them."

Robin shook his head and stood. "Cordy, it's fine. Who knows what kind of delays they could've run into? Besides, they're plenty strong as is."

Cordelia sighed and hugged him. "I know… but I worry regardless. The little ones are visiting Frederick and Nowi, so I feel like I need to think on the elders too."

Robin ran his hand through her hair, hoping the motion could soothe her. "I know, I worry after them as well. Let's just give them a bit more time, ok?"

Cordelia nodded at the same time a fusillade of knocks rang on their front door. They separated with frowns on their faces, both striding to the door.

Robin opened the door to find a familiar mo[ of crimson hair. "Morgan, you're home!"

"Hi Dad, Mom," Morgan was apparently in a hurry. "Look, I need you guys to go get Aunt Lissa and Uncle Donny, same with Mr. Lon'qu and Ms. Olivia!"

Cordelia gripped her daughter's shoulder, worry increasing seven-fold. "Wait, what happened? Where's Owain, have you heard from your sister, and what does Inigo have to do with any of this?"

Morgan gestured to the front of the lawn, her Pegasus still saddled and ready to go. "Explain later, can we just get everyone together please? Lucy already went to talk to her parents, so we should head for Ylisstol."

Robin and Cordelia shared panicked looks before they nodded at their daughter and ran into the house to prepare.

They both had a bad feeling about this.

 _-Ylisstol, Palace-_

"So to summarize…"

Chrom looked at the people assembled before him, internally sighing at the palpable aura of anger each held. "Morgan here met up with Severa, Lucina, and Inigo while she was traveling with Owain. While she and Lucina went out shopping, Owain convinced both Severa and Inigo to wander around the Mila Tree for a few hours but promised they would meet back in town."

Sumia took over for her husband, addressing Lucina and Morgan. "But, when you two returned, the trio hadn't. You then spent the next five days looking for them but came up short."

Lucina nodded at her mother. "We attempted to meet with Lady Tiki, but she was asleep. One of her attendants explained that she'd been down from the tree for longer than usual and wouldn't awaken for several months."

"But that's not like Owain!" Lissa protested. "Yes, he's silly, but he wouldn't just vanish into thin air and leave his wife behind!"

Donnel grabbed her hand. "Lissa, love, please. We're not the only ones trying to figure things out."

Lissa took a deep breath before turning to Morgan. "Sorry, I shouldn't get so angry, you're as worried as I am."

"It's ok," Morgan sighed. "I just want to find them and scold them."

Lon'qu grunted, gripping Balmung in an old habit. "You and me both. Kjelle's not going to be happy when she hears my son's gone and left her for any reason."

"And he got her to mellow so much." Olivia sighed. "But let's not assume they disappeared willingly just yet."

A pall of dread settled over the gathered parents and children, thoughts immediately going dark. Lucina broke from her musings first. "Let's not jump to conclusions just yet. With Lady Tiki out of the equation for now, who can we ask?"

Chrom hummed and tapped at his cheek, an idea coming to mind. "We could try Anna. Sudden disappearances reek of the Outrealms."

"She's in town." Sumia confirmed. "Chrom and I will summon her here and see what she knows."

Cordelia snapped her fingers, another idea in her eye. "Ymir! We could ask her and see if there's anything of a more… mystical nature going on."

Chrom glanced around and saw everyone nodding. "Very well then. We'll get Anna here and see if she knows anything. If she doesn't, I'll send someone with a message to Ymir."

He waved his hand. "You're all dismissed for now, but of course welcome in the palace. Please, make yourselves at home. Oh, and Lucy, Cynthia would greatly appreciate a visit."

Those gathered dispersed, whispers shared between them as they went their separate ways.

Robin and Cordelia made their way to Lucina and Morgan's side, Cordelia embracing her daughter-in-law tenderly. "Oh, poor girl. This happens so soon after your anniversary."

Lucina returned the hug sadly, eyes finding the diamond band on her left hand. "Yes… I just wish it hadn't."

Robin pulled Morgan into a hug as well. "We all do. I'm sorry you had to spend your anniversary trying to find Owain, but we'll find him and your sister."

Morgan buried her face into his chest, taking comfort from the familiar warmth. "Yeah… we will, and sooner than we may think!"

 _-Six Months Later-_

"Lord Chrom, Lady Ymir has arrived."

Chrom stood from his throne and strode forward, waving away the guards and courtiers. "Leave us."

The room emptied of all save Chrom, Sumia, and Ymir. The woman curtsied to Chrom, speaking when she felt ready. "Exalt Chrom, I have come to give you my answer in person."

Chrom sighed and shook his head. "Do away with the formalities Lilith, I want to hear what you have to say immediately."

The woman nodded, her form shifting to that of a small girl in a simple dress. "Very well then. I fear that the three you spoke of have passed through the Astral Realm, I confirmed it with Moro himself."

Sumia stood from her seat and strode towards Lilith. "The Astral Realm? Who gave permission for them to walk through?"

"Moro would not tell me." Lilith sighed. "All I know is that he is willing to let a small group of people follow them, eight at most. You must gather those who are closest to the three and have them meet at the Outrealm Gate with this charm."

She held up a piece of twine with a sapphire rock tied on the end, numerous runes worked into it. "Once there, this charm will allow them passage to the world in which the lost reside. It will also allow them to return when they have found those they seek."

Chrom took the charm and examined it. "…I see. Thank you, Lilith, we'll be sure to put this to good use."

Lilith bowed. "It is no trouble, milord. If you will excuse me, I must speak to Miriel about a trade deficit."

Chrom and Sumia bowed and Lilith left, shifting into her disguise as Lady Ymir before slipping out the door.

Sumia broke the short silence that followed. "So, who do you think's going to go?"

"Parents, Lucina, and Morgan." Chrom sighed. "Kjelle may be beyond worried about Inigo by this point, but she respects Lucina too much to take away the opportunity."

Sumia chuckled, already picturing what was likely to happen.

"Naga have mercy on the poor souls that stand in their way, because our friends certainly won't."

 _-Southern Ylisse, Three Days Later-_

Robin strapped his old armor into place with a content sigh. He hadn't worn the golden metal in several years, but it fit him just as well now as it did when he was younger.

Beside him, Cordelia checked her mount's armor as well as her own, the silver blade of Gungnir shining from its place below the saddle. "Alright, looks good."

She looked to Robin. "Have everything?"

Robin patted his side where Mercurius and Mjolnir lay. "Yep, I'm good to go. Remind me to thank Frederick when we get back, it was beyond generous of him to take in the girls."

He looked to the rest of their group. "Everyone else ready?"

Lissa waved from where she was, the Book of Naga hidden under her sage robes. "We're good! Donny's got Sol nice and sharp!"

She glanced sidelong at her husband. "Though… I hope there's plenty of stone so we can replace that monster he calls an axe."

Donnel shrugged as he placed the giant stone axe on his back, the metal of his armor clanging from the weight. "Let's try and make sure all of our medical supplies stay on us this time, eh? Wouldn't want some scammer to make off with them."

Lissa pouted at her husband so Robin turned to the next pair. "Lon'qu, Olivia, how goes it?"

The pair of sword-masters tied the last of their armor into place, their blue coats stirring in the light breeze. Olivia pulled out Tyrfing, nodding at the shine she saw. "We're ready Robin. These blades will see us through this ordeal like always."

Lon'qu grunted his agreement and Robin looked to the last pair. "Lucina, Morgan, you guys ready?"

Lucina sheathed her Falchion with a sigh, the old weight of the armor she received during the Valm war strangely comforting. "Almost, I just need to make sure my lance is in good condition."

Morgan saluted her father from atop her Pegasus. "I'm good! Gungnir's sharpened and I have Immolate freshly inked!"

Robin silently took in their preparation and raised his hand. "Alright, everyone form up on me in ten minutes!"

He looked to the grand Outrealm Gate, a lump in his throat.

"We're coming guys, hold on."

 _-Krakenburg, Nohr, Same Time-_

Severa, or Selena as she was known here, felt a chill run down her spine.

"What the…?"

Glancing around, she saw no one but her lady, Camilla. "That was… strange."

Camilla frowned at her retainer. "Oh, whatever's the matter Selena?"

Selena shook her head, not wanting to worry her liege. "Nothing Lady Camilla, just a chill. When's your brother supposed to return again?"

Camilla shrugged and continued down the hall. "Xander should return from his visit to Corrin by the day after next. After that, we'll have everyone in the castle for the first time in a while."

She looked back and smirked at the red head. "I do hope you can share more of those tales. You have quite the talent for storytelling."

Selena smirked, silently ruing she couldn't indulge her _actual_ hobby. "Gladly, I have lots to choose from."

Camilla giggled and continued down the hall, Selena walking behind her silently.

 _I kind of wish I didn't get my hair changed. Lady Camilla wouldn't be the only one with purple hair if I kept it the same._

Letting the regret go, Selena walked on. Whatever that chill was, there was no way it could be something _too_ bad.

Her back had been silent for years at this point, so why should she worry?

 _-Robin-_

The last thing he expected was to land in the middle of a desert.

Spitting sand from his mouth, Robin staggered to his feet and looked around. "Oh, great!"

There was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see and he was in full armor and cloak. If he was lucky, he'd fall unconscious before dying. "Cordy, you out there?"

A groan and a neigh to his right revealed his wife, the poor woman facedown in the sand. Somehow the Pegasus was ok, just standing there and staring at them, but his wife had faceplanted.

"Cordy!" Robin called as he ran up to her. "Are you alright?"

Cordelia pushed off the ground, spitting grit. "Mostly… where are we?"

Robin shrugged. "A desert, that's all I know. Can't see anyone else, so I'm guessing the trip separated us."

Cordelia sighed. "Well, that's just great. At least Theresa came with us, otherwise we'd have made a real spectacle of ourselves."

Robin cringed, remembering the last time he'd had to travel somewhere quickly. "Yeah… not sure I want the locals to start worshipping us again."

"No, we don't." Cordelia said. "Anyway, hop on. Let's see if we can find anyone to direct us."

Robin patted her shoulder and helped her mount. As he joined her and they took to the air, a question came to mind. "What if they're not… friendly?"

"We do what we always do." Cordelia answered. "We blow them to hell."

 _-Donnel-_

"Lissa, we got three more over there!"

A blast of light turned their attackers to ash, Donnel slicing open the strange creature that had locked blades with him.

They'd arrived in some kind of weird place where gravity didn't exist. Islands floated in the air and at times entire tracks of land bent into arches that made their heads spin.

Before they could get their bearings, creatures had materialized out of purple light and attacked them without a word. Donnel and Lissa having to pull out their best to turn the tide.

Considering several of the islands he'd seen earlier had ceased to exist under Lissa's barrage, they were doing quite well.

At last, after too long a time, the creatures stopped attacking them.

Panting, Donnel looked back to his wife. "Lissa, you ok?"

The sage shrugged. "Just fine. Didn't even have to pull out the big guns."

She pointed to the distance. "I _did_ notice a light off that way though. I think it may be civilization, but I don't know if it's good guys or bad guys."

Donnel sighed. "Let me guess, it doesn't matter?"

Lissa smiled and skipped up to him, looping her arm through his. "Of course not! I can make any city they have cease to exist, so let's see if they're smart!"

She proceeded to drag Donnel along, her husband silently wondering if the Arbiter of Horakthry would have to follow through on her threat.

 _-Olivia-_

"Well, this is a fine mess."

Olivia and Lon'qu had their hands over their heads, men and women speaking a strange tongue surrounding them. Many of them looked like the army of Chon'sin, but their armor and weaponry was very much unique compared to the allied state.

"What are we going to do?" Lon'qu whispered to her. "We can't talk to them and there's no way they'll take kindly to drawn blades."

Olivia hummed, still trying to place the language. "You know… it sounds like an archaic version of the language Say'ri used during formal ceremonies in Chon'sin. Remember, she spoke like that when we were representing Flavia last year."

Lon'qu frowned before nodding. "You're right… want to give it a go?"

Olivia shrugged. "May as well… _Excuse us, can you tell us where we are?"_

The soldiers around them appeared surprised, one dressed in a pink kimono, if Olivia recognized the garment correctly, coming forward. _"You speak our tongue?"_

 _"_ _Only enough to converse."_ Olivia fumbled. _"We are… confused as to where we are."_

The woman regarded them coldly, one of her eyes hidden behind a lock of dark hair. _"You are in Hoshido, specifically the border state of Yasha. You will be brought before our lord and questioned of your intentions."_

Olivia gulped before relaying what she'd heard to Lon'qu. Her husband's frown deepened before he used some of the words he'd begrudgingly learned. _"Who…lord?"_

The woman scoffed at them, apparently finding the question silly. _"High Prince Ryoma. For ones dressed akin to sword-masters, you know little."_

She looked to the soldiers. _"Take them away for now, Lord Ryoma will see to them later!"_

Olivia and Lon'qu didn't resist, even as they knew it was perfectly possible for them to slaughter all of them. They wanted to meet this High Prince before they started raising hell, and if they were honest, curiosity drove them as well.

It wasn't everyday a journey to find your son led you to the legendary Kingdom of Dawn after all.

 _-Morgan-_

"Get away from me you damn creep!"

The bandit attacking her went up in flames, his body turning to ash instantly. It was her third bandit in as many breaths, a group of them trying to jump on her and Lucina as they wandered through the dark forest.

They sure as heck didn't know where they were, but darn if they weren't alert. The first one to try and attack them had gotten a lance to his neck and Lucina had decapitated a woman that tried to attack her.

In total, there were only six of them left, and they looked uneasy at the display of force form the two girls.

"If you value your lives," Lucina stated. "Then I suggest you leave, now."

The bandits hesitated before backing back into the trees. Morgan listened for them, if only to see if they'd stuck around, but sighed when no further sound came from the trees. "Looks like we're good for now."

Lucina nodded and sheathed Falchion. "That we are. Question is, are we near a town?"

Morgan shrugged. "I can look from up top if you like"

"No, that's unnecessary." Lucina said. "Night approaches and we should make camp."

Morgan nodded and they started looking for a campsite. They had no luck for several minutes, but Lucina spotted a speck of light in the screen of trees. "Over there! It looks like a fire."

Morgan cantered up to her and peered through the trees. "Looks like it. Here's hoping it's not those bandits from earlier."

Lucina chuckled for the first time that day. "Indeed. Let us hope they are simple travelers… and that we're lucky enough to know their tongue."

Morgan laughed too and they set out for the light. As they walked and cantered respectively, the sound of voices and a crackling fire grew until they could make out individuals.

"Only three people," Morgan noted. "Wonder if they'll let us share the fire?"

Lucina ducked under a branch and found herself staring at the clearing, three blondes sitting around a fire pit. "Well they look nice enough. Excuse us!"

The blondes looked up from their conversation, Lucina almost gaped at the huge pigtails one of them was sporting. Now that she had a better look, two of the blondes were girls while the other was a man with a very strong jaw.

"Hello there!" The man called. "Are you travelers seeking a warm stop for the night?"

Morgan and Lucina sighed in relief. While his tongue was differnet from Ylissean, it wasn't so far away they couldn't understand it.

"Yes, we are!" Morgan answered. "Would you be willing to share tonight? I fear we got turned around on our way to the next town."

The girl with pigtails, who Lucina recognized as being rather young, shouted at them. "Oh, you're travelers? Have any stories to share?"

Lucina and Morgan looked to each other before smiling. "That we do."

Morgan dismounted and led her mount toward the fire. "Come on Theresa, there's no need to be nervous."

She meant it too, until a lance appeared under her chin.

"You have a Pegasus," drawled a bored voice. "You from Hoshido?"

Morgan gulped and shook her head. "No… never even heard of the place."

"Effie!" The girl yelled. "Don't go threatening guests! Just because she has a Pegasus, it doesn't mean she's an enemy!"

She gestured at Theresa. "Besides, it's a black Pegasus! They haven't been seen in Nohr or Hoshido for centuries!"

Morgan heard her aggressor grunt and the spear went away. "Sorry… can't be too cautious with milady, being a retainer and all."

Morgan sighed in relief, leaving Lucina to ask the question on their minds. "Does that mean you're nobility?"

The girl giggled. "Got one better!"

She stood and bowed, a radiant smile on her face.

"My name's Elise, Princess of Nohr and your new friend!"

Morgan and Lucina stared, slack-jawed at that name. Apparently, their friends/sister/lover had been transported to Nohr, the legendary Kingdom of Dusk.

Internally, they grinned impishly.

 _Time to raise some hell._

 **I think I'll end it there. First chapter is kind of an introduction, nothing really happening outside of set-up, but I promise you will see our pairs go absolutely ham on the world of Fates.**

 **If you're curious as to how many of these people came into their powers, please take a look at my other story Of Casual Grunts, Brutal Commanders, and Outrealms (Rewrite). It's an Awakening retelling that ties into this as a sort of prequel.**

 **Pity the poor fools that make these pairs mad though. They won't live to regret it.**

 **Also, let's see how many shots we can get Severa and friends to drink before all's said and done eh?**

 **Hope you all enjoy, and please don't be shy about your thoughts!**


	2. Marks of Power

**Alright, here's number two! This one will start some of the general insanity, but the real big stuff hits in chapter… 4 if I remember correctly**

 **In any case, let's join Robin and Cordelia first.**

 _Marks of Power_

Robin sighed as they sailed over the endless sand. "Anything yet?"

"For the thousandth time, no." Cordelia sighed. "We've only been flying for an hour, there's no way we'd have seen a building if we haven't even seen a mountain yet."

Robin grunted and went silent for a time. Cordelia, feeling his grip tighten around her waist, could guess what was on his mind. "Worried?"

"About the others? No, of course not." Robin scoffed. "I'm more worried that we'll get into trouble and it will make our search a lot harder."

Cordelia chuckled and gestured to the ground. "Speaking of trouble, it looks like we have some travelers neck-deep in it."

Robin blinked and looked down, spotting what he believed was a caravan surrounded by large figures. As he watched, one of the figures smashed one of the caravan carts into rubble.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Robin asked. "Let's go help them!"

Cordelia pulled on Theresa's reins and they entered a dive. "You read my mind!"

Weapons were drawn and Robin loosened his legs from the stirrups. Once they were close enough, Robin leapt from his seat and planted his boots into the back of the green giant he'd targeted.

The giant fell to the sand with a thud, Mercurius claiming its head with an errant swing. Smirking, Robin dashed for the next monster and opened its gut before blowing away its torso with a blast of lightning.

Cordelia put Gungnir into the back of another monster's skull, Theresa lashing out and dazing the dead monster's friend. Cordelia whipped Gungnir from its mooring and sliced he other monster from shoulder to hip, the beast bulging and exploding right as she attacked another.

"That's what you were working on?!" Robin called as one of his summoned wolves ripped open a monster trying to ambush him. "What's the name?"

Cordelia smirked and took to the air again, Gungnir piercing through a monster trying to attack a cart. "I call it Fire Blight!"

Robin rolled his eyes and turned aside a punch from the last monster he could see. Rather than stain the ground with its rancid blood, he clamped his hand on its arm. "Ausführung!"

Lightning raced into the monster's body, the extreme voltage blackening its skin and flesh before it crumpled to ash.

Dusting his coat, Robin waved Cordelia down. "That all of them?"

Cordelia signaled an all clear and Robin relaxed. "Good, I didn't get any blood on my coat this time, either."

Hearing the tell-tale scuff of boots, Robin turned to see a man dressed in strange pants with a bare chest approach him. Over his shoulder was a Killer Lance.

"Hello, I assume you are part of this caravan?" Robin asked.

The man tilted his head and spoke in a strange tongue. Robin groaned and held up his hands in the universal symbol of surrender. "Ok… looks like I have to pull out that old trick again."

The man narrowed his eyes at Robin and the lance blade hurtled forward. Robin shook his head and stepped forward slowly, trying to think of a way to get the man to stand still. "Hmm… oh, that's right."

He looked to the sky. "Cordy, my love, can you immobilize our friend here? He thinks I'm a threat but we don't speak his language."

The man followed Robin's gaze only to dive out of the way as Theresa slammed into the ground where he had once been. He rolled and came up in a crouch, but Robin was already before him with his hand on the man's bald head.

"Sorry about this. Sprache Nehmen."

Electricity shot from Robin's hand and invaded the man's skull, the ropes of energy tracing the tracks of his brain and copying every scrap of language it could find. Once it was done, the electricity fled from the man's skull and entered Robin's hand.

Robin let go of the man's head and Cordelia pulled out her emergency staff. A moment later, the man was glaring at them again. "What was that, stranger?"

Robin held up his hand, speaking in the man's tongue perfectly. "A moment, I have to make sure my wife can speak to you as well."

He put his hand on Cordelia's head, far gentler than he was with the man. "Lernen."

Cordelia winced as the language was implanted into her mind, but sighed when Robin sent a burst of healing magic through her. "Thank you, now we can converse."

She looked to the man. "Who are you, sir? Are you part of this caravan?"

The man remained tense. "Aye, I am. My name is Fuga, chief of the Wind Tribe. Who are you to swoop out of the air and save us, but then attack me?"

"Well," Robin began, scratching at his head. "See we didn't speak your tongue until a few moments ago. That little trick lets me learn other languages and transfer it to others, but it's rather painful."

"We're also loathe to leave those in need alone." Cordelia continued. "We were able to help, so we did."

She looked to the corpse of a monster. "Speaking of, what are those things? I've never seen such ogres in all my years."

Fuga chuckled and stood, arms crossing over his impressive chest. "Then you have lived a charmed life. Those are Faceless, abominations made by Nohrian sorcerers during their last war with Hoshido. After the barrier was erected by Queen Mikoto, Nohr let their abominations run loose inside Hoshido's borders as their own troops cannot cross."

Cordelia and Robin shared shocked glances. Hoshido and Nohr, really?

"In any case," Robin coughed. "We're glad to have helped. We're actually lost, so if you're heading for a town, we'll gladly follow."

Fuga grinned. "Certainly. Having such powerful travelers by our side shall make this journey all the safer, especially since everyone else is a civilian."

A voice called for his attention, a plain woman in white robes running up to him. "Chief Fuga, a horde of Faceless are making their way here!"

"Gather everyone and get moving!" Fuga ordered. "We can outrun them now that we're not under attack!"

The woman nodded and ran off, but Cordelia looked around. "Where would you say they are?"

Fuga frowned, but decided to humor her. "If I had to guess, from the west, towards Nohr's border."

Cordelia nodded and mounted Theresa. "Ok then, you guys take your time. I need to blow off some stress."

She took to the air without another word, leaving Robin amused and Fuga puzzled. "What does she mean 'take our time'?"

Robin shrugged as he watched the crimson streak fly away. "She's going to wipe those creatures from the map."

"It's either that or we fornicate for several hours."

 _-Cordelia-_

 _Why do I have a feeling Robin shared something personal again?_

Ignoring the feeling for now, Cordelia looked down to see a large cloud of dust making its way to the caravan. She could make out large shapes in the cloud, so she guessed this was the horde.

"Alright then." Cordelia chirped. "Let's let loose a little."

She placed Gungnir before her, both hands on the grip. Slowly, she felt her hair begin to whip on its own as fire replaced the crimson locks. Once she was ready, she separated her hands as slowly and deliberately as she could, drawing a copy of Gungnir from the sacred metal.

The only difference lay in that the copy was made of pure flame.

Smirking, Cordelia sheathed Gungnir and held the replica aloft, her eyes blazing orange and white while her locks of flame whipped in the wind. "This should be enough."

The blade of flame turned downward, Cordelia raising the lance as high as she could before casting it to the earth with a roar.

"Lancea Seraphim!"

The spear of fire flashed to the earth, striking at the center of the cloud. Fire burst into a great pillar from the impact, flame and light expanding exponentially until all within fifty yards was consumed in the pillar that reached for the heavens.

The fire burned for several seconds before giving out, Cordelia using the time to circle the aftermath and examine her handiwork. "Not bad… for a quarter power."

Everything in fifty yards of where she'd thrown the lance was glass, not a sign of life within the circle of carnage. Cordelia let her flames die and her hair return to normal. She eased Theresa back toward the caravan.

This would be fun to explain.

 _-Olivia-_

"So… we're in a prison."

Lon'qu stared at his wife, dumbfounded. "No, really?"

Olivia smiled helplessly, looking around the makeshift cell unconcerned. "Forgive me for stating the obvious, but I'm just bored. I thought we'd be brought straight to the High Prince, but I suppose that's a little much."

"Of course," Lon'qu snorted. "If you caught two strangers wandering around your camp, you'd put them in whatever holding cell you could cobble together."

Olivia shrugged. "Well I hope this'll be resolved soon. Maybe we can even ask for their help finding Inigo."

Lon'qu muttered something about a tanning knife before the woman from earlier blurred into existence before them. " _The High Prince will see you now. Follow me, but keep your hands forward at all times."_

Olivia and Lon'qu nodded, the cell door opening. They stood and stretched before following the woman, Olivia quickly realized she didn't know the woman's name, _"Excuse me, I don't believe we were introduced"_

The woman glanced back to them before speaking. _"I am called Kagero, but that's all you need to know. Hurry, Lord Ryoma received important news not long ago."_

Olivia's eyes widened at the name, her voice descending to a whisper as she leaned next to Lon'qu. "Kagero's her name. If the book's right…"

Lon'qu nodded, his frown deepening. "Then we're being led by a future queen."

Silence fell over them and they followed Kagero into a strange tent. Inside was a man wearing a white robe and red armor, the design reminding Lon'qu of two things.

A lion and a lobster.

The lion was likely the intended motif, so Lon'qu dropped the thought before the man spoke. _"So… you're sword-masters as well?"_

Olivia and Lon'qu took a seat, both trying to copy the man's posture as Olivia spoke. _"We are called as such, Your Highness."_

The man looked to Lon'qu. " _Do you not speak our tongue? Kagero has told me only the woman speaks."_

 _"_ _He speaks very little."_ Olivia answered. _"And I am not fluent. It's…_ _a struggle to communicate this way_ _."_

The man closed his eyes before sighing. "Very well, then how's this?"

Olivia and Lon'qu's eyes widened. "Wait, you can speak Ylissian?!"

Ryoma shook his head. "I've never heard the Nohrian tongue referred to as Ylissian, but it appears you know that one better. Tell me, why are you here? You're no spies, not with how you stumbled into our net?"

"We're here to find our son." Lon'qu answered. "He went on a trip to this region close to a year and a half ago, but he hasn't checked in with us since."

Ryoma's face remained stoic. "You appear rather young to have a son old enough to travel on his own."

Olivia twirled her hair around her finger. "We're older than we look, milord. However, we've been searching for our son for some time and we've had little luck."

"You would like my help." Ryoma reasoned. "The question is, what can you offer in turn for this help?"

Lon'qu gestured to his belt, where Balmung had hung before it was taken. "Our skills as fighters are well developed and we're used to following orders. We'll help you with any troubles requiring a blade so long as our son is found."

Ryoma cupped his chin, apparently intrigued. "…Kagero, Hana and Hinata are with us currently, correct?"

The woman bowed. "Indeed they are. Shall I fetch them?"

Ryoma nodded and Kagero blurred away. Standing, Ryoma gestured for Olivia and Lon'qu to follow him. "We'll see if you're skill is as you say. Hana and Hinata are two of my best samurai, they'll likely join the ranks of the sword-masters within six months. If you're genuine, they should be a good test."

Olivia and Lon'qu stood and followed the prince, both silently musing how this test was going to work. Olivia in turn recognized the name Hana, but decided against jumping to conclusions.

After a short walk, they arrived in a cleared field. Two people stood opposite Lon'qu and Olivia, one a man with black and orange armor, the other a woman in white and pink armor.

Ryoma strode to the center of the clearing. "Hana, Hinata, glad to see you were free."

The man bowed. "Your wish is our command, Lord Ryoma."

The woman did as well. "Always glad to help."

She looked to Olivia and Lon'qu. "These the guys Kagero was talking about?"

Ryoma nodded. "Yes, they are. They've asked our help in finding their son, offering their blades in exchange. I would like you two to test and see if their skills are up to par."

"Alright, then let's get to it." Hana said. "Practice blades, right?"

Ryoma smirked. "Of course, we don't want to kill anyone."

The samurai bowed again before walking over to a stand on the edge of the field and retrieving four blades. They took two before tossing the others to Lon'qu and Olivia.

"I've already read their holds." Lon'qu grunted. "I only need one arm."

Olivia sighed. "Don't kill them, we're trying to make good will, not get in trouble."

Lon'qu smirked and fiddled with his right hand, grunting as he pulled the false hand free. "There we go."

"Wait a minute!" Hinata shouted. "You don't have two hands! How can we call this fair if you try to fight one handed?"

Lon'qu shrugged and held out the practice blade in a form resembling a fencer. "Oh, I'm just fine. You want to take me on big mouth or are you too honorable?"

That got under the samurai's skin. Hinata took his stance and Hana retreated to the edge of the field, Olivia taking only a few steps back while she tested her blade's balance.

Ryoma, seeing both were ready, gave the rules. "This is a duel and will be treated as such. The winner will either knock out or disarm their opponent. No crippling blows, attempts to kill, or blood drawn. I will step in if needed."

He looked to see if there were any disagreements, but found none. "Very well then."

His hand went up, held for a moment, and fell. "Begin!"

Hinata didn't know what hit him. One second he was getting ready to charge, the next he was flat on his back with Lon'qu's blade perched squarely over his throat. "Yield."

Stunned silence reigned for several seconds before Lon'qu grew sheepish, a rivulet of blood oozing from the cut he'd made. "Oops."

Ryoma sighed and held up his left hand. "For drawing blood Lon'qu is disqualified, Hinata is the winner."

Lon'qu shook his head, feeling something wet slap the back of his head. Glaring at his wife, who was whistling innocently, Lon'qu stepped away and stalked to the edge of the field.

Hinata picked himself up, too stunned to ask what had just happened. Stumbling to the edge of the field, he plopped on the ground and stared at his hands.

"Wow," Hana mumbled as she took her place. "I didn't even see what happened."

Olivia smiled at the other girl as she took her stance, looks like she was right. "Well, it's hard for most people to see when Lon'qu wishes to end something. I can explain later if you like."

Hana smirked. "Well, I'm not Hinata, so I _know_ we'll at least cross blades."

Oliva smiled again, waiting for the girl to charge when the signal was given. When she did, Hana went for a flying strike to try and knock Olivia off balance.

Instead, when their swords met, Hana's blade was sheared in two and a foot planted itself into her gut. Before Hana could overcome the shock and sudden lack of air, Olivia's hilt cracked into the side of her skull and sent her sprawling.

Silence reigned again, Kagero dashing forward to check Hana. "…She's fine, but she'll wake up with a bad headache."

Olivia bowed out of habit. "I'm sorry! I tried to only knock her out!"

She silently hoped that the future queen she'd knocked out wouldn't hold it against her.

Ryoma regarded Olivia silently before sighing through his nose. "Your skills are not in doubt it appears. As promised, I will send some of my men to begin searching for your son."

Lon'qu wandered over to Olivia's side, a smirk on his face. "And we'll be helping you out in the meantime. I assume you'll need a description?"

Ryoma nodded, gesturing for them to follow him again as healers came forward to take care of the defeated samurai.

Lon'qu and Olivia, on the other hand, shivered. The same thought ran through their minds.

 _Why do I feel like we just took on disciples?_

 _-Lissa-_

"Die bastards die!"

Lissa cackled madly as yet another group of creatures disintegrated under her barrage of light. Beams and blasts fled her hands unceasingly, the land around her little more than a wasteland.

Donnel, who was well away from the carnage, was trying to comfort one such creature as it cowered in fear. "It's ok, just go back where you came and my wife won't kill you."

Another creature tried to attack him, but a rope of purple shot from Donnel's arm and wrapped around its neck. A moment later, the rope constricted and decapitated the attacker.

"Hey Donny!" Lissa called over the blasts. "Do you think anyone can see this light show?"

Donnel sighed as Lissa cackled again, a giant fist of light smacking an island out of the air. "I hope not. I don't need you getting worshipped again."

 _-Lucina-_

"What is going on down there?"

Lucina sighed as the excitable Elise tried to lean over the ravine, Effie puling her lady back before she went too far. "Lady Elise, you must not move so much. The footing is unsure."

The princess pouted. "But I want to see what's happening! When's the last time anyone's seen light shine in the Bottomless Canyon?"

Morgan, who was cantering on Theresa's back rather than flying through the jagged ravine, came up beside Lucina. "I think we know where Aunt Lissy ended up."

"I'd bet gold on it too." Lucina groaned. "Let's just hope she doesn't keep at it for too long."

Morgan nodded and they continued on their way. Why they were passing through the Bottomless Canyon was a mystery to the two plane-walkers, but getting to meet with the young Princess Elise who'd they'd long thought a story was a joy.

"More Faceless milady!" Arthur called from further ahead. "Looks like a decent sized pack of them."

Elise groaned. "More of them? Can't we get a moment's peace without those things showing up?"

Lucina saw a spark of opportunity. "We can take care of them, Your Highness. Morgan and I are skilled in battle."

Elise looked at the two girls, a frown marring her face. "I can't ask you to do that! You're our guests, we should treat you as such!"

"Actually, their help would be appreciated!" Arthur called. "There's at least a dozen of the monsters and it will take more than Effie and me to prevail. A hero I am, but I'm not foolish."

Elise rolled her eyes. "Fine, you guys can help. Just be careful, I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"We'll be fine," Morgan assured her. "We've tangled with our fair share of bad guys!"

Elise still didn't look sure, but she moved out of the way, Effie at her side for obvious reasons. Lucina and Morgan went past them and joined Arthur at the top of the path. "Where are they?"

Arthur pointed to a ledge further up the ravine, the distinct figures of Faceless crowding on it. "There. It's our last leg of the climb they're blocking, so there's no way around them."

He pulled his axe free. "Shall we, ladies?"

Lucina tried to stop him, but the man took off with a battle cry. Morgan giggled, enjoying his enthusiasm. "He's like a more mature Owain! I can't wait to hold this over his head!"

"Just get up there and burn them." Lucina sighed. "I'll take care of the other half."

Morgan grinned and took to the air, beating Arthur to the Faceless by almost thirty seconds. Grin still in place, Morgan held out her hand and summoned her magic. "Immolate!"

Fire bloomed from her hand, forming snakes that slithered through the air and into the holes of the Faceless masks. The monsters howled in pain as the snakes ate their way through their flesh and made their way to dead hearts.

Morgan snapped her fingers a moment later, the snakes bursting into a raging inferno at the command. Fire burst from the skin of the Faceless, half of them falling to the ground as burning piles of flesh. Lucina had long overtaken Arthur as she dashed to meet the remainder, but she stopped short once she reached the ledge.

"Begone abominations," she muttered. "Loch Gheimhridh!"

Her Falchion entered the earth and ice bloomed, blades and spikes spawned from the advancing frost. The remaining Faceless were consumed by the ice and skewered on the blades, their remains nothing but sculptures of sundered flesh.

Sighing, Lucina sheathed her blade and waved to Morgan. "Inform Princess Elise we're clear! The sooner we get away, the better!"

Morgan nodded and dove out of sight. Lucina turned to journey down the path when she was met with a sight that made her scream.

"Sir Arthur, how are you frozen?! You were behind me by almost thirty feet!"

 _-Severa-_

She didn't know why she kept shivering, but damn if it wasn't annoying!

Severa stalked through the halls of Castle Krakenburg, heavily annoyed by three things. The chills, the lack of sleep she'd had because of said chills, and lots of frustration.

Camillla had no need of her, instead going with Beruka to check on the youngest Nohrian sibling, while Prince Leo was off observing a resupply operation with Niles. That left the Ylissian trio alone in the castle for a few days with nothing to do.

Spotting Inigo, Severa marched up to him. "Laslow, are you getting chills at all?"

Inigo scratched at his chin. "A little, but nothing that would portend disaster. Why, are you having them?"

"I am," Severa growled. "And it's not the 'Camilla's mad' kind of chills either. I'm talking the tactician chills."

Inigo grew pale. "That's… not good. You don't think our parents…"

Severa shook her head. "No freakin' way. We may have been here for a couple months, but that's not enough time for Morg or Lucy to tell anyone we vanished yet. I just feel like everything's going to hell in a handbasket soon."

Inigo gulped, but a voice called for him. "Laslow! Come with me, I need to tell you our plans for next week!"

Inigo schooled his face into its normal mask. "Coming, milord!"

Severa glowered as he marched away, eventually throwing her hands into the air and setting off for the cellars.

She needed a drink, and a strong one at that.

 _-Northern Fortress-_

A young man sat up with a gasp, glancing around furiously. "It… was the dream again…"

He sighed and placed his feet on the floor, the bare skin aching on the cold stone. He didn't know why, but he'd had this dream before. A confrontation between his siblings, those he _knew_ to be his siblings, and others who claimed as much. It was the third dream is as many nights.

This time it was different though.

On the side of his siblings stood a black Pegasus mounted by a figure clad in burning metal along with a demon with skin made of ice and steel, a glowing blade in hand.

On the side of the strangers writhed a great serpent of water, its eyes bulging with primordial power, while a six armed-three faced demon with a sword in each hand slaughtered its way through the Nohrian forces.

Then the scene changed, showing a great canyon that seemed to be without end. Deep in the darkness lay a river of light, bands of purple energy arcing between the white strands in a dazzling display.

In the sky above hunted wolves of lightning, all surrounding a figure of flames with great wings of fire stretching to cover the horizon.

Finally, the scene changed yet again to show but two colors. Light brown and light blue.

Sighing into the cool air, the young man stood and stretched. "Alright, what shall we do today?"

Looking around with bright red eyes, he set off to find his friends. It'd be entertaining to see them react to his early waking.

Especially since he hadn't gotten his usual case of grape-colored bedhead.


	3. Peace over Power

**Today we finish the set-up of the work. With the previous two getting everyone acquainted, you'd think the coming chapter would have Severa and friends get discovered, right? Well, you'd be correct, but that's not the end of their troubles.**

 **Remember, they have to get back home first.**

 _Peace over Power_

Arriving in Shirasagi was a great relief to Olivia and Lon'qu.

Soon after Prince Ryoma formally accepted their aid, Olivia and Lon'qu found themselves constantly hounded by various members of the group Ryoma was leading. The soldiers were asking, or demanding, various things from the pair, with the most common being duels.

If either had to guess, it was a pride thing.

Hana and Hinata were the most persistent of the bunch. They'd been defeated by the plane-walkers with an insulting degree of ease and their pride demanded they learn all there was to learn so that they could win.

In other words, they wished to become disciples.

Olivia and Lon'qu, still unsure as to their position in all this, had turned to increasingly bizarre methods to get the young samurai away from them. Once simple no's and flat out ignoring them ceased to work, they started giving them weird tasks and pretending to do strange rituals.

Olivia never thought the day would come where another woman would convince an entire group to run into the woods for an eel weed bundle, let alone actually find one. She'd made the dang thing up!

Nor did Lon'qu ever expect such prideful people would ever engage in ceremonial mud-wrestling.

Ryoma had put his foot down after that one, but it didn't stop the requests. With their arrival, and the group's subsequent dispersal, Olivia and Lon'qu at last had some peace.

"Again, I apologize on behalf of my men," Ryoma sighed. "They're very passionate and skilled, but they tend to go overboard."

Olivia bowed to him. "It's no trouble, Your Highness. We were more surprised that they'd ever agree to our tasks."

"That," Lon'qu grunted, "and I didn't think they'd take to them with such gusto."

Ryoma chuckled, waving to some of the citizens as they walked by. "We all have our quirks. Hoshidans are a proud people, but we're willing to work for what we want."

"There's work and there's humiliating yourself." Kagero muttered from her customary spot. Lon'qu had noticed that she was always behind and to the right of Ryoma, unless they were talking face to face.

"Our guests are skilled." Ryoma countered. "Were I not confident in my own abilities, I may have asked to spar with them as well."

Kagero nodded, but her face remained annoyed. "I understand, but I still feel there was no need to go so far."

"You didn't have them on your tail at all hours." Lon'qu growled. "They wouldn't leave me alone until you dismissed them."

Ryoma laughed, drawing some curious gazes as they entered a large square. "As I said, they're passionate."

He pointed to the statue in the center of the square. "That's the Dawn Dragon, our patron and ancestor of the royal line. Considering you know little of our people and culture, I'll have someone help you learn after we meet with the queen."

The quick explanation made Olivia grin. He must get asked about the statue all the time. "How interesting…"

Ryoma smirked at the response before waving them forward. "We're nearly at our destination. Please, follow me."

They went on their way, passing through a growing throng of civilians until they arrived at the gates of a grand palace. Everything was made of wood, tile, and metal with the main structure rising well into the sky. In fact, the entire complex had been built on a large mesa. It had been quite the climb just to reach.

The gates gave way to elegant gardens and beautiful vistas, cherry trees blooming in full force. The buildings, mats, and walkways were all sparkling clean and the entire complex breathed of serenity. Were the travelers not focused on finding and tearing their son a new one, they'd have loved to stick around.

"Big brother!"

The sound of a young voice made the group halt, a young girl in white and red robes walking up to Ryoma with a serene smile. "You've returned."

"I have, Sakura." Ryoma greeted, face relaxing. "I've also brought some guests."

The girl looked behind Ryoma, bowing immediately when she saw Olivia and Lon'qu. "F-forgive me! I w-wasn't expecting Big B-brother to have g-guests."

Olivia smiled at the girl, already feeling a kindred spirit. "It's quite alright. We weren't expecting to meet a prince or a princess when we came here."

Lon'qu's face relaxed as well, knowing his perpetual scowl would do nothing here. "You would be Princess Sakura then?"

Sakura straightened, a light blush on her cheeks. "Y-yes, that's me. Um, are you going to meet with Mother?"

"That we are." Ryoma said. "I'm surprised you haven't gone to see Hana yet. She should have come back by now."

Sakura grew sheepish. "She's… training. Last I heard, Subaki had been knocked flat a couple times."

Ryoma sighed through his nose. "I see… are Hinoka and Takumi still out and about?"

"They are," Sakura said. "Th-They'll be out for another few d-days."

Ryoma nodded and patted Sakura's head. "Thank you for letting me know. We need to go meet with mother, but I'll see you later."

Sakura smiled and bowed, waiting for the group to pass before setting off for a well-hidden part of the compound. "I should let Azura know we have guests."

Ignorant of that remark, Lon'qu and Olivia followed Ryoma into a large building which held an incredibly spacious throne room. At the back sat a throne on a raised platform, the chair decorated in red, brown, gold, and black while a half-circle resembling bird feathers rose behind it.

Before the throne stood a woman in white robes that resembled a dress, gold and blue ornaments shining in the room's light. Her black hair was a stark contrast to the bright colors, but she smiled warmly as Ryoma strode towards her. "Ryoma, I'm glad to see you've returned. You've brought guests?"

Ryoma bowed. "Yes, mother. This is Olivia and Lon'qu."

The pair bowed, their voices in stereo. "We thank you for the audience, Your Highness."

The woman inclined her head. "It's my pleasure. Now, what is it that you would like to ask? It's not every day my son brings guests."

Ryoma spoke for them. "They're looking for their son. He left on a journey close to two years ago, but they haven't heard from him since. In return for their service, I've agreed to help them."

The queen frowned. "A lost son? If Ryoma has agreed to help, then I have no objections, but what are you offering that sealed this pact?"

Olivia glanced up, nodding to Lon'qu when she saw the throne. "I can show you, Your Highness, but it need be you alone. Prince Ryoma has already seen what we are capable of, but the fewer that see, the better."

Lon'qu muttered about 'disciples' and Ryoma pinched his nose. "Very well, I'd rather not have that debacle again. I'll be going over reports in my quarters Mother, send a messenger if I'm needed. Kagero, let's go."

The ninja bowed to the queen before turning and following Ryoma. Once they were gone, the queen waved her hand and the hidden guards and court officials left. "We are alone. What is it you wish to show?"

Olivia stood and strode forward. "That's the Throne of Truth, correct? If I may use it, you shall understand."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes into a glare. "That's quite audacious of you. You look like naught but a common woman, what could the throne do?"

Olivia smiled and started toward the throne. "You'll see."

Mikoto tried to move in front of Olivia, but gasped when a wall of water formed out of thin air, blocking her attempt. Wide eyed, she watched Olivia step up to the throne, run her hand along the ancient wood, and sit.

All was silent for a moment before Olivia's eyes glowed blue. Her form began to run with water, clothes and weapons falling away to reveal a body of water, color draining until Olivia was completely see through. The water rose into the air and began to coalesce into a variety of shapes, from snakes to fish and turtles. These creatures began to swim through the air and around Olivia, the water that made her body bulging and bubbling as it created a shell.

When it was done, a swarm of constructs filled the air and water filled the hall to Lon'qu's ankles. Olivia herself had been replaced by a serpent with a far too large mouth and glowing blue eyes that bespoke great power.

Mikoto quailed at the sight. "You're… a goddess…"

The serpent grinned a horrifying grin before the water fell away and splashed on the floor. It ran back towards the throne in direct defiance of gravity and swirled into a ball. The ball shrunk and pulsed until a human body was remade and color bloomed.

Olivia smiled as she returned to normal, bowing towards the awed queen. "I'm no goddess, at least not yet. My name is Olivia Rince, and I am the chosen successor of Tiamat."

She winked. "I assure you though, I and my husband are quite silly. We don't want to cause that much trouble, just find our son and go home."

Mikoto continued to gape, Lon'qu waving his hand before her face to no avail. "This is why we don't do that. For all we know you've just founded a new religion, again!"

Olivia shrugged helplessly. "The sooner those in power know who they're dealing with, the better. Besides, while I was like that, I realized something."

She twirled a lock of hair. "Lissa… has the stone."

Lon'qu stared at her before heaving a long sigh. "Great… just great…"

He looked down to the frozen queen, a scowl rising on his face.

"Oh would you get over it?! Just be glad we're not the eccentric ones, otherwise this entire country would've been lost to insanity the minute we arrived!"

 _-Speaking of-_

"Die-die-die!"

Donnel silently wondered what Horakthry had ever seen in his wife. The young sage had been blasting things non-stop for days now and it was getting rather boring. They could only make the creatures play limbo so many times and he was sure Lissa would run out of ideas on how to creatively kill with light beams.

Or at least he hoped she did. Some of the things she'd done had made even him wince, and he'd ripped a man's stomach out through his mouth at least once.

Sighing, he turned back to the group of creatures that had slowly joined him for protection. "Ok, so, if you want to carve the hook effectively…"

 _-Mikoto-_

Mikoto shook her head and stood, bowing deeply at the pair. "Forgive me, that was unsightly. It's just… we don't ordinarily have goddess apparents arrive out of the blue."

"Make that a god apparent, too." Olivia giggled. "Lon'qu is the chosen successor of Asura, Guardian of the Heavens."

Mikoto gaped once more, but eventually recollected herself. "I… see. Then it would be my great honor to accept your service whilst we attempt to find your son. Is he… also a deity?"

Lon'qu shook his head. "No, he was born before we took on the mantles we have. He's as mortal as you, Queen Mikoto."

Mikoto sighed and brushed her robes of imaginary dust. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you know my name even when I haven't given it. Ryoma will likely have little for you to do at this time and I have completed my own work for now."

She set off for the entrance. "I'll show you around. Please, feel free to ask me anything."

Olivia took Lon'qu's arm and they followed the queen, a conspiratorial smile on the dancer's face.

"So, is your eldest going to ask out his retainer, or am I going to be playing matchmaker?"

 _-Morgan-_

"So that was Princess Camilla."

Morgan shuddered, remembering the aura of danger that hung around the voluptuous princess who had greeted them on the road to Windmire. It was like looking at a much curvier version of Cherche with a lighter version of dad's hair. "Yeah… didn't think we'd be going to Krakenburg either."

Lucina nodded in agreement as Arthur led them through the deserted streets of Nohr's capital. He'd explained that the nobility that lived there rarely left their homes and most of the common people did business in the lower parts of the city as the nobles rarely ventured there. Considering how proud many of said nobles were, it was a matter of safety rather than economy.

"Please do not blame the fair lady." Arthur continued. "She is protective of her family and the youngest most of all. Lady Elise has told me many stories of being doted on by her."

Morgan smiled at the man, even as she spotted hurried shapes in the shadows. "Yes, well, we can understand protective older siblings. Say, you're _sure_ no one's going to try and take my Pegasus?

"Why wouldn't I be?" Arthur laughed. "Everyone here knows I'm Lady Elise's retainer. There's not a fool in the city that would molest you fine ladies while I'm around."

Those words were followed by Arthur tripping over a tiny pebble and rolling several yards into a stack of crates, which proceeded to collapse on him and cover him in wood.

Lucina sighed and began to dig the man out. "Are we long from the castle? I'd like to start our search soon, if you don't mind."

Arthur coughed out some sawdust and let Lucina haul him back up. "Only about ten minutes now… say, is something burning?"

Lucina looked back to see Morgan with her hand extended at several piles of ash. "Were there actually some idiots?"

Morgan shrugged, patting Theresa's mane lovingly at the same time. "Only the ones you see blowing away in the wind. The others scattered after the first ones started screaming."

Arthur shivered at her casual tone. "Yes, well, we'll be there soon. Follow me."

He took off and Morgan cantered after him. Lucina glanced at the piles of ash before sighing and jogging to catch up with Morgan. "You need to rein in your pyromania."

"It's either I do this now or try to fry Owain." Morgan countered. "I may be mad at him, but I don't want him dead. Besides, they wanted to take Theresa from me."

Lucina couldn't argue that point. She wasn't sure what she'd do with Severa after they found her, especially since there were such… pretty women here. Crushing the very thought of an unfaithful Severa with extreme prejudice, Lucina turned back to reality and whistled. "Wow…"

Morgan nodded mutely, equally awed. Krakenburg's black spires rose from the center of the great caldera in which it lay, the light from thousands of fires sparkling across the black marble like stars. All around the caldera stood manors, forts, and other buildings, many of them built into the rockface and connected by an ingenious series of stone bridges.

Arthur chuckled at their awed faces. "I don't blame you, it's a sight to see. Come along, I believe some of my fellow retainers are going to be here. The royal family prefers to visit the Northern Fortress without their escorts, it's a private retreat."

Lucina and Morgan followed him silently, preferring to drink in the sights of the mythical city. It was just as the fairy tales described, especially the many patrols of soldiers in black-painted steel with golden highlights. It was awe-inspiring and Morgan felt an old itch grab hold.

"Do you guys have a piano?"

Arthur paused beside a gate leading into Castle Krakenburg, the guards on duty holding the steel doors open. "A…piano? What's that?"

Morgan scrunched her face, trying to think of a good description. "Well… it's a big instrument that has strings set up in a box with a bunch of little hammers. When you hit the keys, the hammers tap the strings and make notes."

Arthur popped his lips. "Ah, you speak of a harpsichord. Never heard of it referred to as a piano, but we do have one in the greeting hall. If you'd like, you can use it while I gather my compatriots."

Morgan nodded eagerly, following Arthur up to the doors where she paused. "Um… can I bring Theresa inside? I'd feel far more comfortable if I didn't leave her alone."

Arthur frowned, the action darkening his face. "We can't have that. The presence of a beast, no matter the majesty or intelligence, would cause a fit for everyone involved."

Morgan looked ready to protest when a voice she very much recognized entered the fray. "That's quite alright Arthur, I'll take care of this majestic creature. You take these two lovely ladies to their destination."

Morgan's head whipped to the source of the voice and gaped at the young man walking towards them. His clothes were similar to some of the swordsmen they'd seen wandering around and he had a shield that screamed mercenary. He also looked exactly like Inigo, if you made his face a little longer and gave him grey hair.

"Ah, Laslow!" Arthur greeted. "Perfect timing. Don't worry Mrs. Morgan, Laslow is the retainer of Prince Xander himself. No one will dare touch your steed while she's in his care."

Morgan remained stunned, not noticing Lucina's right eye shift. "…I suppose… very well. Would you… guide me to the harpsichord please?"

Arthur nodded and helped Morgan out of the saddle, guiding her into the castle and out of sight. Laslow sighed and took the reins, but froze when Lucina's hand fell on his shoulder. "Inigo… why are you here?"

Inigo gulped and looked back, ready to refute the claim, when he saw Lucina's right eye. A light blue slit had replaced her normal pupil, the magical sight piercing the illusion cast upon him.

He was made.

"I'm here for reasons I cannot divulge out of hand." Inigo said. "Besides, I'm amazed the two of you were able to follow. It's only been a few months since we came here."

Lucina's grip tightened. "Inigo… it's been almost a year since anyone's seen you."

Inigo paled as Lucina's grip began to hurt. "We're not the only one's here either."

"Your parents, Severa's parents, and Owain's parents are here too."

 _-Severa-_

Severa was bored.

After she'd drowned her frustration in cheap wine, and dealt with the ensuing hangover, there'd been little for her to do. Her training had been done earlier that morning and she wasn't hungry, so now what?

 _You know what? I'm going to see if I can put that jingle I heard in the tavern to parchment. Hope the harpsichord's open._

Stretching and grabbing some parchment from the desk in her room, Severa made sure it was secure before grabbing her ink and quill as well. The halls were silent, as always, but she sighed as she came up to the entrance hall.

 _Damn, looks like the harpsichord's taken. Whoever's playing is really good… wait, I know that tune!_

Every fiber of Severa's being told her that going into the hall was inviting disaster, but she was so darn curious. It was _possible_ that it was just a coincidence but…

Well, it was the song Morgan had played when Severa and Lucina officially tied the knot.

Reluctant, but overpowered by curiosity, Severa took a tentative look into the entrance hall.

 _Blast and damn!_

Her head whipped back behind the wall, her legs collapsing underneath her. Morgan, in full armor, was sitting at the harpsichord and playing away, a small crowd of servants gathering to hear the pretty melody. "Why…? We've been here three months!"

"What could possibly have you in a tizzy, my valued friend?" Owain asked as he walked up to her. "Might it have something to do with that lovely music?"

Severa jumped up, trying to reach for Owain's cape. "Wait, don't…!"

Her hand missed and Owain strode out into the hall, only for his voice to shout out his doom. "Morgan?!"

The music stopped immediately, a discordant note hanging in the air. Silence followed for several seconds, but Severa knew what was coming.

"Owain Spatz de Ylisse, you will explain why you disappeared off the face of the earth, or so help me, I will rip out your eyes and feed them to Theresa!"

Owain let out a truly horrified screech and the sound of boots scraping on stone echoed through the halls, Morgan shouting colorful death threats while Owain blubbered apologies.

Severa curled into a ball and hoped her homicidal sister wouldn't notice her.

A pair of familiar boots appeared before her and Severa reluctantly looked up.

Right into the light blue slit of Lucina's eye.

Recognizing anger and lust dwelling in those blue orbs she loved and currently feared, Severa could do only one thing…

Pray she'd be able to walk later.

 _-Robin-_

"Does anyone feel like something momentous just happened but we missed it?"

Cordelia looked up from her food and frowned. "You know… I kind of do. Do you think it has to do with Sev?"

Robin sighed and put down his bowl. "Likely. Chief Fuga, can you tell us what the most mystical and or mysterious place you know is?"

Fuga hummed from across the fire they shared, the caravan only a day away from the Wind Tribe's capital. "There are a variety of places, but the most revered is the Bottomless Canyon. There's all kinds of myths and legends associated with it."

Cordelia nodded, wondering if the chasm truly earned its name. "Well, I can't say that doesn't sound interesting at least. Would you be so kind as to give us a map after we reach your home?"

Fuga smiled, pearly whites flashing. "Not at all. It's the least I can do for two of divine nature."

Robin scratched at the back of his head. "Look, stop with that. Yes, we are chosen to ascend when the time comes, but we're as mortal as anyone right now. There's no need to treat us any differently than normal wanderers."

Fuga laughed and gestured to the other fires. "You can say that, but you've saved us from Faceless and bandits these last few days. Considering the light shows you've put on, it's no surprise my people have given you offerings."

Cordelia grimaced and poked at the odd doll she'd been given. It looked like a weird bird and she felt unsettled just being next to it. Robin also silently pushed a plate of horse meat away, one of the caravan drivers offering it to him after the horse in question had to be euthanized in the bandit attack.

"We do not seek worship." Robin sighed. "All we want is to find our daughter. After that, we'll be going home."

Fuga sighed and shook his head. "Well, I hope it occurs soon then. Tensions rise every day between Hoshido and Nohr."

He laid his head on his hands. "It wouldn't surprise me if Garon did something to try and remove the barrier Queen Mikoto maintains. The question is what."

Robin remained silent at that observation. He'd read the story of these lands many times over the years, both for his own enjoyment and for his family. If what Fuga marked as the date was correct, then they had a big confrontation approaching.

The best thing to do would be to simply find the wayward children, gather everyone together, and go home. On the other hand, it was known that much suffering had occurred during the war that led to Valla's return.

The choice was pretty simple. Hoshido and Nohr were nothing more than legends in their time, so why not have some fun?

"Chief Fuga," Robin began. "Would it be alright if you also gave us directions to the coast?"

Fuga frowned. "What could you do with that information?"

Robin smirked, Cordelia rolling her eyes at the familiar tone of mischief. "See, I have an old friend I've been wanting to meet, he lives on an island…"

 _-Northern Fortress-_

Another visit, another day of sparring with Xander.

Corrin grunted as he turned a blow aside, his practice blade heavy in his hand. Contorting, he launched into the air and brought the blunt edge down onto Xander's shield.

Xander pushed him away, the two squaring off. "You've improved."

"Yes," Corrin panted, "but it's not like there's much to do here otherwise. I'd go mad if I didn't practice."

Xander's face remained stoic. "Then show me what you have! If it's any motivation, I've been told by Father that should you not beat me today, you'll never leave this palace."

Corrin gaped at Xander, shock destroying his fatigue. "Lead with that next time, why don't you?! This is why Camilla says you can't get a date!"

Xander's scowl deepened. "You'll pay for that comment."

Corrin smirked, blade returning to his side. "Well, looks like we're both motivated now."

Xander allowed a smirk to rise on his face before they crossed blades once more, their dance beheld by the few residents of the castle.

"I believe it shall happen today," a scarred man with grey hair grunted. "Lord Corrin is much improved."

A young woman giggled, her strawberry-blonde locks swaying in the cold breeze. "It still feels like we all just started here a few weeks ago. To think it's been so long."

"Indeed," a young man dressed as a butler said. "We've been in his service so long, I wonder what we'll do with ourselves should the master leave."

Another girl sighed, her light blue hair held in nervous fingers. "We'll find out soon, I guess."

The older man looked to the blue-haired girl, eyes forlorn. "Have you still not given in, Flora?"

Flora looked away, voice heavy. "What do you mean?"

The young man sighed and fixed his cravat, the other girl going to Flora's side. "You know what he means, Flora. Why have you not spoken to Master Corrin about how you feel? Were it not for him, I fear I would have remained oblivious to your crush, and you'd have stewed in it for far longer."

"Of course you'd say something like that Jakob." The pink haired girl muttered. "But he's right, sis. Today could be your last day with him, possibly forever! Don't stay silent, he could surprise you!"

Flora kept her eyes to the ground. "I don't think I can…"

"It's just not possible for me to love him and expect it in return."

 _Ch. End_

 **I swear, there will be ever more shenanigans, we just needed to get the set-up out of the way.**

 **Next chapter will be mostly from Corrin's POV as he begins to take in the insane happenings around him with the innocent mind of a sheltered child. It'll be fun to see if he's truly incorruptible or the right buttons were never pushed.**

 **Ok, review response time!**

 **Sdarkynecro: One of the trio is currently getting hunted down while the other is indisposed. Inigo will receive his punishment when the time comes.**

 **Ken Wise: Part of the omen has been revealed in both this chapter and the previous. Can you guess what it means?**

 **Havendance: Your patience will be rewarded, and soon!**


	4. Corrin's Big Day

**Alright, now we get to fun-time insane people! Corrin is in for one hell of a ride, especially when his siblings are going to be less than helpful with the bag of nuts their gonna be walking into.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 _Corrin's Big Day_

In the end, everyone knew that Corrin gave it his all.

He'd trained for hours on end, milking his friends and guardian for every ounce of advice and practice they could give, and at times foregoing sleep.

They also knew that, no matter Xander's words, Corrin hadn't faced anything near the crown prince's might. Even in victory, Corrin was still sheltered, much to the chagrin of his retainers. As his siblings came forth to give their congratulations and generally shower the boy with affection, Gunter sighed.

"He has improved, but I still wonder at how they baby him."

Jakob hummed, habitually counting the cups and pots they'd need to accommodate everyone. "It is odd that they do so. Far as I can tell, they almost treat milord as if he was glass."

"He's certainly not glass." Flora answered. "That piece of work has broken stone and ice alike with his thick head."

Felicia poked her sister's arm, a mischievous grin in place. "The head that you so like rubbing when it gets a new welt courtesy of Gunther."

Flora felt herself flush, but forced the blood down. "That is neither important nor relevant. Come, we must make sure everything is ready for our lieges."

She turned on her heel and returned to the halls, Jakob and Felicia following on her heels. A crash signified Felicia returning to normal, but Gunter paid it little mind.

"Oh, Corrin," he sighed. "What will I do when one I consider my own cares so deeply for you?"

He shook his head and entered the castle. It was likely Corrin would be leaving soon and Gunther would be going too. It may have been for little more than propriety, but it meant he'd face an old wound.

One that had yet to heal.

 _-Corrin-_

"Xander sure knows how to make you feel pressured."

Corrin flopped onto his bed with a great sigh, thinking on what his siblings had said earlier that day. Not only were they going to be leaving the Northern Fortress the next day, he would be going with them. All the training he'd received and his own practice had finally won him the right to leave this lonely place.

To see the country that he may just lead into the light.

 _Xander shouldn't spout such words if you ask me. He is far and away the better warrior and man, to think of him as anything less than a king is insulting. It doesn't matter how long I train, I'll never be_ him _._

He sighed and felt a smidge of melancholy enter his mind. Only two of his friends would be coming with him to Krakenburg, with Gunther coming by way of seniority while Felicia had been chosen by Xander because she was 'a fighter'.

Jakob, Lilith, and Flora would not leave the fort.

 _I'll miss them. Jakob may be a bit of a snob, but his advice has been very helpful. Lillith and I spent so much time with the horses I wouldn't be surprised if the both of us had grown hooves one day. And Flora, I'm just glad she's no longer stewing over Jakob. That was awkward._

To put it in Felicia's words, if the boy that had never interreacted with females outside servants and family could discover the maid's crush, a blind and deaf man could have told. Jakob had at least been courteous about it, but Flora hadn't been able to speak with him normally for months.

Corrin sighed again and closed his eyes, mind looking for anything else to think on.

"I wonder…" he thought aloud. "What does that dream I had mean?"

The door to his room opened and Elise poked her head in. "You had a dream?"

Corrin sighed and gave his sister a half-lidded glare. "How many times do I have to tell you not to barge in. Also, I thought you'd be with Camilla."

Elise giggled and skipped into the room. "Aw, that's not nice! 'Sides, you had a guest outside that didn't have the gumption to come in by herself."

Corrin blinked and looked passed his sister to see someone he didn't expect. "Flora, what were you doing outside?"

Flora twirled her hair as she stood in the doorway. "Um… I just thought you looked tired, milord. I was going to ask if you'd like something to drink, but I didn't want to disturb you…"

Corrin clicked his tongue. "Ah, that old conundrum. Well, as I've said before, you can talk to me at any time. If you still want to know about the tea, I'll take some if you don't mind."

Flora relaxed, a demure smile rising on her lips. "Two sugars and a lemon like always?"

Corrin laughed. "You know me so well."

Flora bowed and left, Elise fixing Corrin with an annoyed pout. "Man, you're dense."

She sighed when Corrin looked at her. "I suppose that's my fault though. Never did teach you the goings on of a maiden's heart."

Corrin looked even more confused, but Elise brushed past it like always. "Anyway, what was the dream you had? Was it interesting?"

Corrin hummed before recounting the dream. He was pretty sure he'd confused Elise greatly, but she remained quiet until the end. "Well… I don't know anything about those other people, let alone demons and colors, but it sounds like you ate something weird."

Corrin glared at her before his gaze softened. "You know… Jakob did try a new recipe a few days ago. Maybe he threw something exotic in to give me the dreams?"

"I don't think so," Elise giggled. "Trying to get him to do something new is almost impossible unless you're involved. Unless you asked for something exotic, he didn't put it in."

Corrin chuckled. "Yeah, I didn't ask for anything new. So, uh, to move away from that, anything interesting happen to you since the last visit?"

Elise smiled, excitement clear. "I met these two travelers when I was out visiting one of the villages with Effie and Arthur! They're super cool and had the best stories! In fact, they should still be at Krakenburg when we get there!"

She leaned in close, as if sharing a big secret. "The best part is… one of them has a Pegasus!"

Corrin blinked. "Doesn't that make them Hoshidan?"

"That's the thing." Elise answered. "It's a _black_ Pegasus. I'd only heard stories about them from when Nohr was first founded since everyone thought they were extinct! Think about it, they must be from somewhere with a population!"

Corrin hummed, curiosity peaked. "I'll have to meet these travelers when we get there. Mind holding on anything else for now? Flora will be joining in 3…2…1…"

On cue the door opened and Flora entered, a trolley with a teapot and two cups sitting on the trey. "Milord, Lady Elise, I apologize for the wait."

Elise giggled and hopped from where she'd sat on Corrin's bed. "No problem! Thanks for getting me a cup, but I need to head for my own room."

She winked. "And you will be coming with me. There's something I want to talk with you about."

Flora appeared unsure, but Elise was already dragging her out of the room. "So, Flora, honey, you need to listen to me ok…"

The rest of Elise's words were lost to the air, the two girls going beyond what Corrin could hear. Curious, but not willing to follow, Corrin made himself a cup and sat down.

"I need to say goodbye to Lilith…"

 _-Morning-_

"Well this is certainly a surprise."

Corrin stared at Gunter, not expecting the announcement that Lilith would be coming with them. "What made you decide to bring her?"

"Short of you, she's best with horses." Gunter grunted. "I will only allow the best to come for this trip and Lilith is one of them."

Lilith smiled at the party, not exactly glowing even though she was excited. "It's my pleasure to accompany you all. The horses are quite excited too, so I bet this will be a good trip."

Xander nodded. "Good, then we should set out. Gunter, is there anything else you'd like to do before we go?"

Gunter shook his head. "No milord, we're ready to leave."

Leo sighed from his steed. "Good, the sooner we're on the road the better. I fear what Odin has been doing in my absence."

Camilla chuckled as she mounted her wyvern. "Corrin, dear, don't be shy if you feel bad. I'll be sure to take care of you."

She turned and winked at Flora, the maid attempting to remain stoic. "I do owe it to a friend."

Elise giggled and mounted as well. "I think you've made your point Camilla. Let's go!"

The young princess galloped into the snow-covered countryside, her siblings taking off a moment later. Corrin stayed just long enough to give Jakob a goodbye before Flora bounded up to him. "Lord Corrin!"

Corrin paused in mounting his steed and looked to Flora. "Did I forget something?"

Flora frowned, took a deep breath, and stepped into his personal space. "Be careful."

She took his hand and kissed it, folding her hands around it in a prayer before stepping away. "Safe journey."

Corrin stared at her, shock clear, when Xander called over the silence. "Corrin, move it! Are you actually fond of that place?"

Corrin shook his head and mounted his horse, though he kept his eyes on Flora. "…I'll see you later."

Flora bowed and Corrin was gone. After a few minutes, Jakob spoke. "At least now, you can feel sure in that you tried."

Flora sighed and left, voice ghosting through the room. "Small comfort for a broken heart."

 _-Corrin-_

He caught up to his siblings in a daze, Elise smiling at him. "So, how'd it go?"

Corrin remained in a daze, Gunter sighing through his nose after a time. "I fear Lord Corrin is not currently with us. It would be best if you ask him later, princess."

Elise pouted but looked back to the road. "Fine… Actually, I wonder how my new friends are doing?"

Leo frowned at her, feeling a chill run down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold. "Friends? Did you meet some new children of a desperate noble again?"

"No," Elise answered. "They were some travelers that I met down south last week. They helped Arthur clear the road of Faceless when we were heading through the canyon."

Xander hummed from the head of the group. "Indeed? Then they must be skilled fighters. Did you tell one of your retainers to take them to Windmire?"

Elise giggled, hair bouncing along. "I asked Arthur to do it. They were so interesting and had some cool stories. In fact, I got them rooms in the palace until I got back."

"They must have made quite the impression." Leo said. "I wonder if Odin's managed to drive them mad yet?"

Xander smirked. "I wonder if Laslow's tried to drag them into his schemes. Did you say if they were men or women Elise?"

"They're girls." Elise said. "One has long grey hair, the other has short red hair. And, here's the kicker, the red-head has a _black_ Pegasus!"

Leo scoffed. "Impossible, black pegasi haven't existed in Nohr since its founding. Surely you're mistaken."

Elise glared at him. "I'm sure! It didn't matter if it was night or day, that beast was black as Xander's horse! You'll see when we get there."

Conversation ground to a halt after that, Corrin still in a daze while Leo and Elise stewed at each other. Xander had his mind on other matters while Camilla was high in the sky.

Felicia sighed at the silent royals and turned to Lilith. "So, what do you think we'll be doing when we get there?"

Lilith shrugged and pulled her shawl tighter. "I don't know, but I'd like to be in front of a fire first and foremost."

Gunter chuckled and turned his gaze to the road. "We'll have many nights in this chill, girls. Let's just pray nothing untoward greets us at the end of this journey."

 _-Three Days Later-_

"Nothing untoward, eh Gunter?"

Lilith's blasé tone betrayed the shock of the party, the sight before them simply too much to compute.

It was Windmire, that hadn't changed, and Krakenburg was much the same as when they left it.

Minus the sheer mountain of ice blooming from one of the towers of course. Oh, and the large scorch mark that blemished the formerly pristine courtyard they' entered.

Gunter gaped at the damage. "What…?"

Xander dismounted and marched up to the first soldier he could find. "You there! What happened, where's father?"

The poor man saluted shakily. "The, uh, king is in his chambers Prince Xander. The… damage is only superficial, no one was harmed."

Camilla joined her brother, an aura of menace surrounding her. "That's not an answer dear…"

The soldier gulped. "Uh… it's hard… to explain exactly…"

"No need." A tired voice answered, Arthur appearing from the gate leading inside. "Prince Xander, Princess Camilla, I will explain everything once we're inside. It's… complicated."

Xander frowned. "I hope so Arthur. It's not comforting to return home and find such damage lying around."

Arthur nodded and gestured for the royals to follow him. They did, with Leo muttering possibilities under his breath and Elise still gaping at the ice, but Corrin remained on his steed.

Gunter sighed and cantered up to him. "Lord Corrin, it's best you get your head out of the clouds. Whatever it is you've been thinking on the last few days, your siblings are leaving you behind."

Corrin blinked and his eyes cleared. "Right… say, Gunter, can I ask you something?"

Gunter nodded and Corrin pointed to the tower of ice. "Why did no one tell me that an entire tower was made of ice? You'd think I should know about such an important piece of architecture."

Gunter stared at his charge before sighing. "Milord… I'll explain later. Please, go with your siblings for now. Felicia and I will be through shortly."

Corrin shrugged and dismounted before taking off. Gunter watched him go before shaking his head.

"Perhaps we should have actually educated him on the outside world rather than all those fairy tales."

 _-Corrin-_

Corrin caught up to his siblings in a large hall, several chairs arranged around a table in the center. At the table were several people Corrin didn't know, though he had a feeling that was about to change.

"Selena," Camilla cooed, "who is that girl hanging on to you? I thought you said there was no paramour in your life."

Corrin saw one of the people grimace, her crimson hair tied into twin tails. "Milady… oh gawds, how do I explain this?"

The grey-haired girl holding onto Selena purred. "Just tell her the truth, there's no harm in that."

"The same goes for you, Odin." Leo growled at a blonde man. "Who's she?"

Odin scratched the back of his head as a woman with red hair snuggled into him. "Well… Odin Dark had more secrets than he let on, sire."

"Odin Dark?" The woman scoffed. "You named yourself after one of your own characters, and one you didn't even like all that much?"

Odin smiled awkwardly and Xander took his turn. "Laslow, I assume you're involved in this as well?"

A man with grey hair gulped. "…Somewhat."

Xander sighed and sat in one of the chairs. "I want to hear everything, from top to bottom. Corrin, come sit, you'll be part of this."

Corrin grimaced but came forward, though he noticed a spark of recognition in the eyes of the strangers. "Must I Xander? I don't exactly know what's going on or who these people are."

"Laslow is my retainer." Xander answered, pointing to they grey-haired man. "Selena is Camilla's retainer while Odin is Leo's."

He pointed to the woman with long red hair and the blonde man, Corrin committing the names to memory. "Ok, then who are the others?"

Elise tilted her head, confusion clear. "Lucina and Morgan, the two I met on my way here. But… why are you guys so cuddly with my brother and sister's retainers?"

Laslow cleared his throat. "I will explain, if only to…keep us relatively sane."

He gestured to Selena first. "Lucina is from our home country and only a few months older than Selena. They've been married… six years now? Anyway, their spats tend to go from shouting to exchanging blows to making up for hours on end. They both happen to be the daughters of local nobility and Lucina there is responsible for all the ice."

Lucina giggled at the shocked royals. "I like shaved ice, what can I say?"

Before anyone could comment on that tidbit, Laslow continued. "Morgan is Selena's sister and Odin's wife. They've been married about three years now. Morgan has a bit of a sadistic streak under that cheery face, but it only shows up when she gets mad. Then things tend to burn."

Morgan snuggled further into Odin's arms. "I always apologize and I've already offered to clean up the courtyard. By the way, you need to tell your guards not to interfere in a couple's spat. I sent a few screaming with burning bums before they got the message."

"All because you were threatening to pull out his eyes." Laslow muttered. "Anyway, I'm married as well, despite what the flirting may tell you, but my wife did not come with these two. Thank the gods too, Krakenburg would be in shambles otherwise."

The hall was utterly silent, not one word spoken in either disbelief or derision. Instead, it was Corrin that broke the air.

"What's shaved ice?"

The comment was so unexpected Elise burst into laughter. Camilla stared at Corrin like he was insane while Leo scoffed. "You've lived with two Ice Tribe members for all your life, surrounded by snow, yet you don't know what shaved ice is?"

Corrin shrugged. "No one ever mentioned it to me. Also, you all blushed when Laslow mentioned making up, why is that?"

Camilla rocketed from her chair and began to march for the stables. "Gunter what did you teach this poor boy?! Small wonder he can't take a hint!"

Xander alone remained calm. "Well, I see that the situation was not as grave as I initially feared. Laslow, I want to have a more thorough talk later today so we don't have this surprise ever again."

He stood from his chair and motioned the others to stand as well. "You're all dismissed. Corrin, come with me and Leo, we still have to meet Father."

"What about Elise?" Corrin asked, pointing to his gasping sister. "She's…turning blue."

Arthur, ignored and silent to the side, stepped up. "I will take care of her, milord. I know a sure-fire way to bring her back."

Corrin nodded. "I leave it to you then, sir. I'm ready to go when you are Xander."

Xander nodded and led Corrin down the hall, Leo following a few steps behind. Once they were gone and Arthur took Elise to recover, Selena glared at Lucina. "You were so out of character Cynthia would've fainted."

Lucina shrugged, her voice returning to its normal tenor. "We came here with the expectation that you were in great danger. Imagine our surprise finding you as retainers to mythical royalty."

Inigo shook his head. "Let's… take this conversation elsewhere. Before Morgan decides to push Owain against the piano, if you please."

Severa's eyes widened and her head whipped around to find Morgan dragging a helpless Owain towards the piano. "Morgan Arcadia Volk! I don't care what you two do during your private time, but this sure as hell ain't private!

Morgan pouted at her sister. "But you and Lucy were moanin' away in a tower of ice, how else am I supposed to top that?"

Inigo shuddered, suddenly reminded that Morgan got competitive about the strangest things. "Yes, well, let's leave something like that for later. I assume you'd like to see if all the tales about Prince Corrin are true?"

Morgan scratched her cheek. "Well considering we saw him in all his naïve glory, we can assume everything's true. One problem though…"

She grinned sheepishly. "We… do not have the return charm. I believe Aunt Lissy has that."

Owain groaned and slumped further into Morgn's grip. "They are somewhere of great peril and mysticism. Where else would the great heroes that sired me be?"

"I can confirm that." Lucina answered. "We saw quite the light show in the Bottomless Canyon."

Severa schooled her face into a stoic mask before it fell. Her head drooped and she sighed. "I need alcohol, now. None of that prissy cocktail shit either, I mean liquor."

Inigo glanced to Owain before sighing in turn. "Make that three. I'll go get the shot glasses."

Lucina and Morgan looked to the trio with mild concern. Had they really turned them to drink so easily?

Then they cringed and realized that with their parents wandering the world at large and nothing to stop them, drink was all they could do to keep the inevitable migraines at bay. Both still wanted to mess around with Prince Corrin and Nohrian siblings, but they'd at least tone it down a bit.

They didn't want to go through therapy again.

 _-Corrin-_

He wasn't expecting father to be so… old and scary. Nor was he expecting to see Camilla barge into the room, ignore Garon completely, and drag Gunter away. Several minutes of stunned silence had followed that scene before Gunter returned with a much paler countenance.

Then there was the surprise of getting a blade named Ganglari as well. From what he saw of Xander and Leo's reactions, a gift given so suddenly was unheard of.

Finally, as he blocked the blade of a ninja, the surprise of fighting prisoners to the death as a test of worth had been come out of the blue.

The ninja he'd locked blades with stiffened and fell to the ground, a knife sticking from his shoulder courtesy of Felicia. "Milord, please focus! Gunter's defeated the prisoners on the left, but he's injured as well. Hurry, I'll take care of the swordsman."

Corrin nodded and took off, feeling the power of the activated Dragon Vein beneath his feet surge through him. Then he was through and dodging a heavy club.

"Come at me prince!" The club wielder shouted, her skin glistening with sweat and blood. "I'll show you how hot the Flame Tribe burns!"

Corrin grunted and charged, leaping over the woman's strike and bringing Ganglari down in an arc. The woman was able to lean away from the meat of the strike, but the tip of the blade etched a line of red into her skin. The woman roared and lashed out with a fist, Corrin grunting as the force sent him back.

Reevaluating his opponent, Corrin strafed her. The woman wasn't quick enough to catch him, but a glancing blow when she'd feinted and lured Corrin in showed a single shot would be fatal. Instead, he chipped away at her with stinging bites from Ganglari until her movements slowed.

Sensing victory, Corrin darted forward and kicked her club aside, Ganglari coming to rest against her neck. "Yield."

The woman spat at him. "Finish me, that's how you Nohrians work isn't it?"

Corrin frowned. "Why would I? You are defenseless, there is no reason to continue fighting."

The woman scoffed at him, even as Gunter brought the ninja he'd been fighting over to join her. "That's all of them milord. How says King Garon on the fate of these prisoners?"

Garon huffed from atop his throne. "Finish them. They have served their purpose."

Corrin's eyes widened. "Execute them? Father, they are beaten, why should we-?"

"Do not question me boy!" Garon roared, the air shaking. "You will do as I command!"

Corrin stood his ground, hoping reason would work. "Father, please-!"

Magic script flared around the king and twin orbs of fire descended onto most of the Hoshidans, only the woman and a green-haired ninja spared from the flames.

"Gods!" Corrin cried. "Father, please, there is no need of this!"

Garon snorted, face twisting in a scowl. "I see that your heart is still soft. Xander, kill the others and anything else that stands before you!"

Xander grimaced in turn, but drew Siegfried and advanced on the prisoners. "Corrin, stand aside. I do not wish to fight you over the lives of our sworn enemies."

Corrin refused to stand aside. "No, they are defenseless! To execute them is… barbaric!"

Xander's eye twitched and his blade flew forward, the mystic steel opening a gash in Corrin's armor and pushing him away. Corrin grunted but attacked as well, only for his blow to be caught on Xander's shield and the blade to cut another gash in his armor.

"I think that's gone on far enough."

The crack of steel on stone rang through the air followed by the sound of freezing water. A moment later, the prisoners were encased in tombs of ice.

Corrin stared in horror at the scene before looking to the perpetrator. "Ms. Lucina?"

Lucina frowned at him. "While your beliefs are noble, not everyone can be saved. I learned that from hard experience."

She bowed to Garon. "Forgive me for interfering Your Majesty, but I believe we all have better things to do than waste time."

Garon scowled at her before scoffing. "Very well. There will be consequences for this Corrin, but I will think on your punishment later."

Garon left, allowing the room to breathe again. Xander sheathed his sword, but almost gasped when Lucina appeared beside him. "When did you-?"

"You're oddly afraid for a crown prince." Lucina noted. "Are you not the one who will succeed this realm? If so, you should make your opinions known."

She turned from the incensed prince and spoke to Corrin. "Worry not, I didn't actually kill them. I simply immobilized them enough to make one think that they were dead. With Prince Xander's permission, I will take them into Windmire and release them."

Lastly, she looked to Leo. "Your tome is quite powerful. I'm impressed you were able to channel enough of it to simply weaken them rather than kill. That is, if I hadn't stepped in of course."

Leo grew pale, Lucina's words pinning his plan perfectly. Before he could speak, Xander regained his mental balance. "Yes, you have my permission to take the corpses and dispose of them in Windmire."

He looked to Corrin. "I swear, one of these days, you'll get killed by your kindness."

Corrin shook his head, Ganglari heavy in his hand. "Then I would die without regret. I fail to see how we can call ourselves civilized yet execute the defenseless."

Xander grimaced at the unintended stab. "Well said, young prince. Come, we should remove the remains before father decides on something."

Corrin nodded and they set to work, Lucina silently smiling.

Corrin was just like in the stories, and it would doubtlessly be fun to tag along with him.

After all, they'd meet up with the scattered parents eventually. That and they'd find Lissa and Donnel in about a year here, which would be several years back home, so it was probably best if they sped things up.

Just a touch of course. No one wanted to see Corrin descending upon fields of dead spirits with gods at his side without witnesses!

Oh, and they could see which of the legends was true! Admittedly they told the same story except for who the prince had wed. For a fan of romance novels, that was reward enough, even if it did mean she'd have to leave Severa again.

Oh well, that would just mean more angry make-up sex!

 **And that's where I'm going to end it.**

 **Honestly, this one was a fight the whole way, and I'm still not all that happy about how it turned out. I feel like not all the jokes worked and I feel like it was… melodramatic at points too. I just can't really get any insanity going when trying to get us into Valla and with Lilith. I'll try harder in the next chapter, but some critique is very much welcomed.**

 **Anyway, I'll respond to reviews like I do in my other Fire Emblem story, so here we go!**

 **Darkchaser: The child units will not show up in the sense of the game. At best, they will show up as toddlers in the epilogue. Also, Owain is thick-skulled like his father, I like to think he was born with a pot on his head. XD**

 **Ken Wise: The omens all have to do with either our plane walkers or Corrin's paramours. Considering the above and the previous chapters, I think you can guess who's who.**

 **Jogh: I'm no expert in language, nor do I have friends that can teach me the nuances and grammatical structure. The best I can do is throw it into google translate and I'm aware that thing tends to spaz out. Please bear with me, it's the best I can do.**

 **Guest: Eh, it's your opinion.**

 **Hoshimaster: You are correct sir/ma'am! I found the line you mentioned and boy did I feel sheepish.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: I like Flora a lot, but it took some time for me to start liking her. I originally put Felicia as my favorite maid, but then I recruited Flora. Also, I hope this is ok, I was really struggling trying to come up with something here.**

 **Anon: I appreciate the lesson in linguistics, but I'm perfectly capable of answering the reviews. If you'd like to continue helping, feel free to do so, but please refer to the story itself and not other reviewers. I'm the one that needs improvement, the reviewers are just giving opinions.**

 **Anyway, I don't have anything else, so I'm calling this a chapter. See you next time!**


	5. Border Incident

Never Disappear 5

 **Ok, let's get another chapter written while I'm not busy!**

 **Thank you all for favoriting and following this fic – and I always appreciate reviews! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Kiwi: Favoriting is** ** _not_** **a word**

 **Seven: What's life without whimsy, Kiwi?**

 _Border Incident_

It was with great relief that Corrin watched the Hoshidan prisoners leave.

Transporting their icy prisons to the outskirts of Windmire had been a trial involving more rope than he ever imagined necessary, and acrobatic feats unbefitting of someone Lucina's size or a horse as armored as Xander's.

Then came the long process of thawing them out, Lucina shrugging when they asked her to remove the ice. In her words, they'd shatter if she tried anything else so all that remained was the old-fashioned way.

By the time both prisoners were free and dry enough to avoid illness, everyone save Corrin and Leo had returned to Krakenburg.

"Such a strange day." Leo mused once the Hoshidans were out of sight. "I never thought Father would have you do something like that, let alone see you refuse him. You'll be lucky if he sends you on a months' long inspection."

Corrin shook his head. "I do not compromise my values, Leo. If Xander drilled anything into my head, it's that."

"There are times where you must be flexible." Leo countered. "While it's unlikely you'll ever have to shoulder the burden of a crown, you're still royalty. We may have no choice but to cross a line if we're to see our people prosper."

Corrin sighed and they left. He wasn't looking forward to whatever punishment Father had in store for him, but Corrin would face it as he'd been taught.

Head-on.

The walk to Krakenburg was silent for a time before Leo spoke. "So, what do you think of Elise's guests?"

Corrin blinked before scratching his chin. "I don't know what to think. Lucina and Morgan have gone from silly to serious and back again faster than Jakob when we ran out of towels. Then there's Lucina's control of ice to the point Flora and Felicia look like amateurs."

Leo bit his lip. "Exactly. They have power, and Lucina has the bearing of one born into nobility. Why they're here is solid, but what caused Odin, Selena, and Laslow to come on as retainers without their knowledge?"

Corrin shot Leo a flat stare. "Why are you asking me? I ask questions and everyone acts like I'm crazy."

Leo gave him an equally flat look. "It's because much of what you ask is common knowledge. I understand you were stuck in that fort for most of your life, but how you don't know some of what you ask is mind-boggling."

Corrin stuck out his tongue. "Says you. At least I know how to grow tomatoes without their dying."

Leo blushed, knowing that Corrin was right. "Yes, well, that's nothing to be proud of. Anyway, the day you get a clue is the day I use Brynhilder for kindling."

Corrin smirked and poked Leo's collar. "Your collar's still inside-out."

Leo cursed, realizing Corrin was right. "Why does no one tell me?!"

He ran off to find a spot to fix himself, so Corrin wandered off. They were already inside the caldera, so he knew where to go.

"Yo, Corrin!" A voice called, Morgan popped up in front of him. "What are you doing wandering around by your lonesome?"

Corrin shrugged. "Just heading back from moving the ice. I need to find out what Father has in store for me."

Morgan frowned. "He doesn't sound very nice. I mean, I know he's a king and all, but my dad's a duke back home and he's a real goof-ball!"

"Your father's a duke?" Corrin queried. "Doesn't that mean he lives in a castle with servants like the dukes here?"

Morgan burst into laughter. "Oh please! Dad can't stand the idea of servants, he hasn't hired one in the entire time he's been duke! The only ones who actually work for him are the clerks that run the and, he takes care of the house and estate with Mom and his hands."

Corrin tilted his head. "Truly? Would you mind telling me more?"

Morgan grinned, mischief in her eyes. "If you don't mind listening after you talk to the king. Come find me afterwards, I'll drag my sister and husband into it too. We'll have a great time!"

Corrin felt a grin rise, her joy infectious. "Sounds like fun, if you don't mind having an ignorant prince with you. Actually, can you answer one more question before I go?"

Morgan nodded, ready for anything.

"Is it true that pegasi and wyverns used to play cards, but became enemies after the pegasi cheated?"

Morgan had _not_ been ready for that. "…Say what?"

Corrin smiled, completely oblivious. "It was in one of the books I read back at the fort. No one I asked had ever seen a pegasus up close outside of battle, so I never found out."

Morgan sighed and looped her arm over his shoulder, much to the shock of passerby. "Corrin… we'll still tell stories, but heaven above I'm going to get Selena to teach you common sense if it kills me."

Corrin frowned. "You didn't answer the question."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Because you need to go. I'll tell you later, just get to the palace."

Corrin pouted, but extricated himself and waved as he left. Morgan watched him go for a moment before a flame lit over her finger. "No asking for favors please, I'm not going to give them."

People that had begun walking towards her froze before leaving, suspicious mutters and angry curses reaching her ears. Morgan paid it no mind and skipped to the edge of the road, peering down into the caldera.

With a whistle, she leapt into the open air before landing in Theresa's saddle. "Let's go find Lucy. We need to keep up with Corrin if we're going to get home."

 _-Lucina-_

"Sev, we need to go home soon. I know the legends mark the events that come in years, but we can't wait that long."

Lucina and Severa were in an unoccupied room, the couple discussing what they were going to do now that Lucina had worked out her frustration. Severa admitted that she'd made friends with Camilla, but her problem was that a retainer's oath was a big deal. Unless Camilla released her, Severa leaving would forever scar the princess's honor and pride.

Considering this was Severa, both were a _very_ big deal.

"I know that Lucy," Severa sighed. "But trying to get events to move that quickly is hard. Besides, how do we know any of the legends will remain the same after we leave?"

Lucina shook her head. "We don't, but being here any longer than two months is pushing it. At best, we can get Corrin's personal forces together and go into the canyon. At worst, we return to find a decade has passed."

Severa grimaced. "Yeah… good point. I can't leave Camilla's side though, so I'll have to trust you and Morgan to do this. Admittedly, if we're lucky, mine or Inigo's parents landed somewhere in Hoshido."

Lucina smirked. "That'd be a sight. They wouldn't let them go to war out of hand."

"Especially if it's Mom and Dad." Severa snorted. "If they hate one thing more than weevils in the garden, it's a pointless war."

Lucina's brow shot up. "They equate anything less than that with weevils?"

Severa shrugged. "What can you do? Dad has the green thumb, but Mom always has to go sort out pests. Add on no major conflicts for seven years and they found new things to get mad at."

Lucina chuckled, wondering how her in-laws could be so silly. Then she remembered who her parents were and the amusement was replaced with embarrassment. "I… guess."

Severa rolled her eyes. "I think we should go check in. Corrin should've talked to Garon by now."

Lucina nodded and stood, but caught a strand of Severa's hair as they went through the door. "I do hope your hair returns to normal. I quite miss my purple silk."

Severa blushed, muttering something under her breath. Lucina merely smiled before they meandered through the halls and found Corrin discussing something with his siblings. "Looks like he's done."

Severa nodded. "You go ahead and ask him what's going on. I'll get the details from Camilla later."

Lucina pecked her cheek before striding for the gathering. "Excuse me, what's going on?"

Xander glanced at her. "Our discussion is none of your business. You are a guest, and that does not entitle you to our personal conversations."

"I understand, Prince Xander." Lucina said. "However, my wife is in service to your sister and her business is my business. I will not intrude on whatever you're doing, but I do wish to know what's going on."

Camilla chuckled at Xander's frustrated face. "It's no trouble to tell her, Xander. Corrin has simply been assigned his first mission."

"Why he was given something next to the Hoshidan border confounds me," Leo muttered.

Xander shot him a withering glare. "Whatever the mission, we should be thankful Father was so lenient. Corrin, know that the normal punishment for refusing his orders is the death of someone close to you. It likely would've been one of your retainers."

Corrin gulped, blood draining from his face, but Xander wasn't done. "Even still, remain vigilant. Father never forgets a slight, so this mission could be more than you realize."

Corrin nodded. "I understand… hopefully it'll be quick."

"It will be, Prince Corrin." Lucina answered, drawing the eyes of the others. "Morgan and myself shall accompany you and your retainers."

Xander moved to rebuke her, but Lucina continued. "You've all been gracious hosts, but if we are to remain, then we must earn our keep. You've seen my skill personally Prince Corrin, and Morgan has shown her abilities to Princess Elise. We will not be a burden."

Xander scowled, trying to find a hole in the logic, while Leo sighed. "Sorry to say brother, but she makes a good point. We have no use for freeloaders in this palace and we all feel something wrong with this mission. Let them go, if only as insurance."

Xander looked to Corrin. "What say you? I don't mind it, but you'll be dragging Hans along with you. Not to mention Iago's going to be his usual self."

Corrin looked Lucina in the eye for a long breath. Apparently finding something, he smiled. "Sure! I'd prefer friendly faces over that dour axe-man anyway."

Lucina smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Prince Corrin. I'll be sure to do all I can to help."

Corrin nodded. "Good, please tell Morgan to meet me and my retainers at the gates in three hours. The sooner we finish, the better."

Lucina nodded and turned on her heel, striding past Severa and towards the stables.

Corrin watched her go before a determined look flashed in his eyes. "Alright, I figured something out."

He looked to his siblings, pride radiating from his frame. "You asked Flora if I needed new armor, didn't you?"

His siblings stared at him before Elise let out a truly impressive scream of frustration. "Why are you so dense?!"

Leo stroked his chin. "I think we have a better use for him than a warrior now Xander."

"Agreed," Xander huffed, even as Corrin grew confused.

"Corrin can be the battering ram."

 _-Bottomless Canyon, Two Days Later-_

"So that's the fort?"

Gunter grunted at Corrin's observation, his eyes still glued to Hans. "That it is, milord. As the reports said, it appears abandoned."

Felicia sighed in relief from Corrin's side. "That's good. Should be a quick inspection."

Lucina sighed behind them. "You speak too soon, Felicia. I see movement across the gorge."

Felicia squeaked, not expecting the quiet girl to speak then, but a black Pegasus settled next to them. "You bet your britches. I saw a bunch of guys in white and red armor start running around when I got close."

Corrin sighed. "Well, it looks like the reports didn't… where's Hans?"

Gunter cursed, spotting the man running across one of the bridges. "The bastard's gone rogue! I told King Garon he wasn't reformed!"

Corrin gasped and could only watch as Hans cut a Hoshidan spearman down, alarms soon blaring across the canyon. "It… looks like we have no choice. Morgan, Lucina, can we trust you not to kill unless you need to?"

Morgan nodded. "I'll take care of the guys on the margins. Last thing we need is to think we're done just to get ambushed."

She took to the air, embers trailing in her wake. Lucina strode forward and pulled Falchion forth, breath misting as she called on her power. "I'll deal with Hans. He knows how Nohrians fight, it's only right an outsider faces him."

"Not without me," Gunter answered. "Hans is a criminal I brought in myself, it would forever stain my honor not to add another scar to his mug."

Lucina nodded. "I believe I'm beginning to like you, Sir Gunter. Prince Corrin, why don't you and Felicia take care of the Hoshidan commander? They're likely by the fort, so you may as well follow us."

Corrin breathed deeply before sighing. "No need. Felicia, come with me, let's knock these guys out and hope they're willing to listen afterwards."

Felicia nodded. "Good thing I accidently brought the blunt darts."

She covered her mouth, realizing her mistake too late. Felicia felt Gunter's baleful glare on her back, so she tried to get the ball rolling. "L-l-let's go, milord!"

Corrin chuckled and drew Ganglari, the dark sword leaking a purple miasma that reminded Lucina far too much of the now dead Grima. He rushed towards the edge of the gorge and found a specific spot before he began to glow.

"Ah," Gunter realized as a yellow light shot from Corrin's body. "A Dragon Vein."

Lucina whistled low as the light slammed into the side of the gorge and a bridge of stone rumbled and crashed across the divide. "Impressive. I'd heard stories about such feats, but I believed it reserved to gods."

"As any sane human would," Gunter mused. "In any case, let us deal with that cretin. Be careful, he's known for dirty tricks."

Lucina nodded and they took off. Lucina had a feeling she'd need to let something happen, especially if they met him on the bridge, but it could only work in their favor if Hans was nothing but a criminal.

 _-Corrin-_

"Would the lot of you stand still and listen?!"

Corrin received an attempted disembowelment for his trouble, Ganglari parrying the strike. Groaning, Corrin dashed into the other man's guard and smacked him square between the eyes with Ganglari's hilt.

The man dropped like a rock, Corrin looking to see Felicia pelting some poor sod with blunt projectiles. Most of the Hoshidan troops had gone to confront Hans, so there was paltry resistance between them and the commander.

Speaking of, Corrin spotted the man dressed in the garb of what he believed was a ninja. "Would you stop attacking us for five seconds! We're here to survey, not fight!"

"The reason you're here doesn't matter." The man snarled, a blade whizzing past Corrin's ear. "My men are dead because of your soldier and you will pay for it."

Corrin groaned again. "I didn't order him to do it! Do you not see my men trying to take him down?!"

He was answered with another blade, Ganglari turning the bronze aside. "Fine, maybe you'll listen after I give you one hell of a headache!"

Corrin took off at a dead sprint, intent on sending the ninja to the realm of dreams. The ninja dodged the strike and lunged, blades scratching off Corrin's armor as the prince rolled away. Coming back up, Corrin started his usual routine.

Charge, strike, roll, repeat. It had worked against everyone, even Xander, but he received a rude wake up when his roll was predicted and the ninja sank his blade into Corrin's arm.

Corrin grit his teeth and used the ninja's brief pause of satisfaction to punch the man with his free arm. The man staggered, releasing the blade in Corrin's arm, and met the dirt when Felicia sent a dart into his back.

Corrin yanked the blade out and gave the ninja another smack to be sure. "Alright, looks like we're good. Felicia, mind taking care of this?"

Felicia nodded and retrieved the staff in her belt. A moment later, the flow of blood ceased and his skin knit back together. "All done."

Corrin nodded gratefully before looking back to the bridge. "Wait, where's Gunter?!"

Felicia followed his gaze just in time to see Lucina and the bridge fall into the gorge, Hans scrambling to safety on the other side. A black blur shot down into the gorge, so Corrin at least expected Lucina to be safe, but Gunter was nowhere to be found.

"Hans!" Corrin roared as he ran after the criminal. "I will end you if it's the last thing I do!"

Unfortunately, the moment he made it to the bridge, Ganglari came alive and began to jerk around. Corrin tried to keep his grip and control the animated blade, but soon found himself pulled into the air and dragged into the gorge.

"Corrin!" Felicia screamed after him, reaching out to no avail. "Oh gods, what am I gonna tell the royals? How am I going to this explain to Flora? They'll be heartbroken!"

A black blur shot past her and settled into Morgan and Lucina. "Don't worry, I may not have been able to grab him, but a little blue lizard on a crystal ball got him."

Felicia blinked, tears streaking down her face. "…Say what?"

Morgan shrugged. "A little blue lizard on a crystal ball got him. There was a flash of light and they vanished somewhere. I'm pretty sure he's safe though."

Felicia stared at her for a minute before hiding her face in her hands. "I'm so dead."

 _-Corrin-_

When he woke up, Corrin was met with large yellow eyes. "Hello Corrin."

Corrin blinked before shaking his head. "This is a dream, I just know it. Everyone's turned into some kind of creature, and I refuse to see whatever Elise turned into. Goodnight."

He closed his eyes only for something to smack him. "Hey!"

Corrin opened his eyes again only to feel them widen. "Uh… who are you?"

The creature before him was a large lizard with big eyes sitting on a crystal ball. The lizard's yellow eyes and blue scales made it look like a kind of fish, and the red scales highlighting its body and fins only reinforced that. Except, it had a white belly to match its bonnet.

"I understand the confusion." The lizard said. "But it is I, Lilith."

Corrin's face twisted in denial. "No way, Lilith's a horse-nut that taught me everything she knew about them, not a lizard floating on a ball."

Lilith sighed. "But it is true, I am the same Lilith that has been with you since you came to the Northern Fortress. I am an Astral Dragon and I released my human form to bring you here."

Corrin finally took the time to look around. Now that he thought on it, they were in a flat plain surrounded by high stone walls with a keep in it. "A…castle?"

Lilith nodded. "Indeed. This place is known as Wrigcaster Keep, a fortress of once grand standing now lost to time. I was given sway over it, and now I give it to you as a place to rest."

Corrin hummed as he looked around. "Ok… I'm still not sure if you're actually Lilith, but I thank you for saving me nonetheless."

Lilith sighed. "If I tell you something only I would know, then will you believe me?"

Corrin shrugged. "I guess… can I leave after you do?"

Lilith nodded and floated up to him. "Ok… when you were ten, you and I snuck into the stables to try and ride the horses. We put the saddle on wrong and made the mare pitch a fit, but we told Gunter that a wolf spooked her. Flora found out we were lying and made us sit in a corner for two hours."

Corrin paled. "By the Dusk Dragon…Lilith?"

Lilith smiled again. "Told ya. I know it's quite the change, but I'd have given up my form all over again if it could save you. Now then, you wanted to head back?"

"Will I see you again?" Corrin asked as the scenery began to fade. "I have so many questions."

Lilith smiled at him. "You will, in time. As for your questions, well…"

"I still refuse to explain how you check a horse's temperature."

With that, Corrin was whisked away and Lilith giggled. "Ah, he always makes the funniest faces."

 _-Bottomless Canyon-_

When his vision returned, Corrin found himself standing back on the cliff where he'd first seen Lucina fall. Looking around, he found no Hoshidans and Ganglari was inert at his side. "I don't know what that was about, but I need to get back. Heaven knows what'll happen if I don't."

He took one step forward before something met his skull and all vision fled alongside his conscious.

His attacker stood behind him and shouldered her club. "So, this is the guy huh? Never thought the royals would want someone like him."

Shrugging, she reached down and pulled him under her arm. "I may owe you my life kid, but you better be grateful when the High Prince gets ahold of you."

Huffing, she turned and began her journey through the mountains, the promise of a warm hotpot fueling her steps.

 _-Castle Shirasagi-_

It had been a fun few days for Lon'qu and Olivia.

After Queen Mikoto showed them the castle and answered any questions they gave, Lon'qu had gone off to practice while Olivia asked for any private spots near a body of water.

Olivia was relieved when she was shown to a beautiful lake, if only because she knew no one would bother her in droves out here. Hana was expected to come after her again at some point, Olivia just knew it would happen, but Olivia _had_ met someone she wasn't expecting.

Azura, princess of Nohr and captive of Hoshido. Olivia had heard tales of the legendary performer since she was a child, so meeting her a few years before her prime was a real treat.

It didn't make approaching the singer easy though. The girl was stoic and soft spoken, only asking who Olivia was before returning to her songs. Olivia was still shy, even with the power she held at her command, so she hid in the trees to practice one of her routines.

Then, when she believed herself alone, Olivia left the trees and moved to her real training.

Dancing on the water itself, a song on her lips. It was an old tune, older than any written verse could hope to claim, but it was a duet and Olivia was alone.

Until Azura rose out of the water like a freakin' spirit, making Olivia lose concentration and take a swim.

Azura somehow ignored Olivia's impossible feat and immediately asked about the song. After seeing the determination in her eyes, Olivia decided to share the tune.

That was how she spent the next few days, teaching Azura the song and finally giving in to training Hana in the most basic forms she knew. Let it never be said that a samurai could swim too many laps in pursuit of their goal, especially when Azura got dragged into it.

Lon'qu, meanwhile, took on all challengers. Hinata came to him often, usually getting put in the dirt three bouts after the last time he tried. Even Ryoma, ever dutiful, had decided to watch his troops and guards get their collective hinds whipped.

All with Kagero nearby, for of course she was.

At one point, both Princess Hinoka and Prince Takumi returned to find the palace devoid of life. Panicked, they'd run into the central courtyard only to find a raucous crowd cheering Olivia and Lon'qu.

Takumi hunted down the first person he recognized, who happened to be Hinata. "What's going on, who are those two?!"

Hinata jumped and landed in a bow. "Lord Takumi! Forgive me for not being there to greet you, I had no idea you'd returned!"

Takumi frowned. "That's fine, I don't want you guys making a fuss anyway. What's going on?"

Hinata stood back up, a beaming smile on his face. "They're Lon'qu and Olivia! They're like, super-duper strong and they said they'll spar as a demonstration for us!"

"Really?" Hinoka asked as she joined them. "Should be fun then if they got you excited. I think I see Hana taking notes."

She pointed, and Takumi found the young samurai was indeed taking notes at a furious pace. He also saw Sakura laughing next to her and Subaki stood behind them with an amused expression. "Have you actually seen these guys in action?"

Hinata nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I tried to spar against Lon'qu and got my butt whooped! Didn't know what hit me!"

"Someone beat you that bad?" A woman with blue hair asked as she walked up. "Glad to see you didn't lose your pep, I want to be the one to kick that out of you."

Hinata smirked at the woman. "Good to see you too, Oboro. Want to see if you can back your words later? I've been practicing."

Takumi got in between them. "Alright, that's enough. We'll stick around to watch, but I need to talk to Mother right after, alright?"

Hinata nodded, missing a faint blush on Oboro's face. Hinoka decided to leave the trio to their own devices and worked her way over to Sakura's group. "Hey Sakura, we're back."

Sakura gasped and stood, her usual bow in place. "W-welcome back! We weren't expecting you for two more days, what's the occasion?"

Hinoka sighed and scratched her head. "Well, we ran into Saizo. Said there was an incursion at one of the border forts and he was going to take a look. We came back to make sure everyone knew and deliver a letter from the Fire Tribe."

Sakura nodded. "I see… well Mother and Ryoma are over there, but I think we should let everyone clear out before you talk to them."

Hinoka nodded and looked to Subaki. "How you doin' hotshot? Keeping these two out of trouble?"

"Perfectly, Princess Hinoka." Subaki said with a bow. "Though I must say, I never thought the day would come where Hana became obsessed with something other than milady's safety."

Hana was too focused to answer, making Hinoka laugh. "I can tell. Well, mind letting me watch with you? Azama and Setsuna are off doing their own thing anyway."

Subaki bowed again and Hinoka turned to watch.

At the center of attention, Lon'qu and Olivia were smiling at each other.

"Nothing too flashy, right?" Olivia asked as Tyrfing slid from its sheathe.

Lon'qu nodded and drew Balmung. "Two strikes, no more."

Olivia grew serious and they took their stances. The audience quieted, everyone leaning forward a bit in expectation for what was to happen.

A blink later and the duelers had traded sides, swords extended to the ground and backs to each other. The audience waited with bated breath before both duelists sheathed their blades and looked to each other.

"You've gotten sloppy dear." Olivia chuckled. "You only got a single hair this time."

Lon'qu grunted, tracking the pink strand that floated to the earth. "More so for you. You barely nicked my nose."

Olivia chuckled, easily seeing the line of red she'd made. "I didn't want to mess up that handsome face. You know I like to go to sleep looking at it."

Lon'qu flushed, still not used to that kind of talk, while most of the crowd dispersed in disappointment.

Hinoka whistled. "Damn, I didn't see them move."

Subaki blinked, wide-eyed. "Indeed… I don't think Lord Ryoma is that fast."

Sakura wanted to defend her sibling, but the display of raw speed rattled her. What kind of people had they invited to their home?

A glance to Ryoma and Mikoto's serene faces eased her worries, but Sakura knew the fire of competition in Ryoma's eyes when she saw it.

"Oh, that's right." Hinoka groaned. "May as well give the letter. Ryoma, Mother, we're back!"

Ryoma stood from his spot, an easy smile on his face. "Hinoka, Takumi, it's good to see you both."

Mikoto stood as well and smiled as well. "You're early though. Did something happen?"

"We ran into Saizo," Takumi said as he approached. "Said something about a skirmish on the border and asked if we could report back. We got a letter from the Flame Tribe too, said it was urgent, so we were coming back anyway."

Mikoto nodded and held out her hand. "I will take the letter. Ryoma, why don't you send a messenger and ask for a status report?"

Ryoma nodded. "I'll see to it. Hopefully it's nothing significant."

Mikoto smiled and looked to Hinoka. "Hinoka, you and Takumi should go rest. Sakura, I need you to tell Azura they've returned as well."

Sakura bowed. "Yes Mother. Subaki, Hana, let's go. Please stop harassing Mr. Lon'qu and Ms. Olivia.

She ignored their groans of despair and left, her siblings watching amused. Hinoka took her leave at that point along with Ryoma, but Takumi was fidgeting in his boots.

"Whatever's the matter?" Mikoto asked. "You're acting like you got caught stealing apples."

Takumi scratched his head. "Well… here's the thing…"

He glanced around and spotted Lon'qu and Olivia watching them. "Can they uh… you know… give us some privacy?"

Mikoto sighed. "Lady Olivia, Sir Lon'qu, would you please leave us for now? We'll speak at lunch."

Olivia had a feeling she wanted to stick around for this, so she agreed for them both. "Of course, please excuse us."

Lon'qu strode away, sighing when he felt Olivia turn into a puddle and flow back towards the courtyard after they turned the corner. "Women and their gossip, I swear."

Olivia made some water materialize to smack Lon'qu before she was out of range, but found herself intrigued by what she heard.

Mikoto was staring hard at the letter in her hands, eyes wide and breathing shallow. Oliva almost reformed to go check on the queen when a great smile bloomed on her face. "They found him… at long last."

Olivia sighed in relief. It looked like Corrin had been found, sooner than she remembered the legends telling, but that was good. They couldn't stay here for long after all, not with the difference in time-flow that came with crossing planes.

"Um, Mother?" Takumi mumbled. "I don't know what the letter says that's made you so happy, but I think you won't like what I have to say."

Mikoto's face radiated relief and her voice was serenity itself. "How so? I'm sure it cannot be that bad."

Takumi glanced away, Olivia following his gaze to see Oboro laughing with Hinata. "Well…Oboro won't be able to go out in the field for a while."

Mikoto frowned, concern lighting her eyes. "Is she ok? I didn't see any sign of injury when she joined us."

Takumi sighed and shook his head. "I'll just bite the blade. Mother… Oboro's pregnant."

Had Olivia not been a puddle, her jaw would have dropped to mirror Mikoto's. "She's…pregnant?"

Takumi sighed, a grimace stuck on his face. "Yeah, she got drunk when we ran across a weaver's festival. Someone gave me some strong brew too and one thing led to another…"

"It's yours…" Mikoto mumbled, eyes starting to glaze. "I'm going to be a grandmother..."

Her eyes somehow settled on Takumi's flushed face. "Looks like you'll have to move up the… proposal."

Takumi nodded, amazed Mikoto hadn't started screaming yet. "Yeah… not exactly the circumstances I wanted, but, I'll do what I can."

Mikoto nodded. "Tell uh… Oboro to meet me later, ok? We'll need to go over… things."

Takumi bowed and scurried away, no doubt wanting to get away from the approaching explosion.

Mikoto, for her part, folded the letter neatly and stood up. "Lady Olivia, I hope you can forgive what's about to happen."

Olivia quivered from her spot, but sped away as Mikoto took a deep breath. She knew from hard experience what was about to happen.

"I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER! RYOMA, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!"

Mikoto proceeded to cheer and make merry, the change so out of character, many that heard it assumed possession and began calling for healers and exorcists.

Olivia simply flowed away, reforming out of sight and chuckling as a woman she recognized as Orochi ran by. "Who knew the Queen of Hoshido could be so silly? Especially when they're not even her blood?"

She shrugged and went on her way, knowing that there'd be a lot to do over the next few days.

Like getting in contact with Robin and Cordelia after seeing a lightshow shine from the north.

Oh, and teasing the pants off the royals!

 _Ch. End_

 **Another one done, and I liked this chapter more. Hope you all enjoy, because I know it took a while to come out.**

 **Anyway, reviews!**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! I'm glad you like Corrin too, his naivety is really easy to use from both a character and comedic perspective. Especially Flora… poor Flora, she has to like him, and there's competition in the wings too! (Make of that what you will.)**

 **SilverStorm0: Well, I'm glad they went over well! Hope these work too!**

 **Tychon: Just glad you liked it over all. Not everyone's fans of the Severa x Lucina ship for a variety of reasons, so no big deal.**

 **Alright, that's everyone. See you all next time!**


	6. Hoshidan Hospitality

**Well, we all had a fun time last chapter, didn't we?**

 **For those of you curious as to what Robin and Cordelia are up to, we'll be seeing them today. Going to Cheve and meeting the Sage is going to take them through a warzone, after all. Besides that, Corrin will be meeting the Hoshidan siblings as well while Lon'qu and Olivia get their first look at him.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 _Hoshidan Hospitality_

"Ugh…my head…"

Corrin opened his eyes blearily, a dull throb in his skull. Whatever had hit him must've been real upset if it gave this bad a lump.

"Look who's up." A woman's voice quipped. "Sorry about the goose egg, think I got a little frustrated trying to find you."

Corrin's vision cleared enough for him to make out a tanned form. "Are you… that Fire Tribe woman?"

The form stood and loomed over him. "That I am, name's Rinkah. The only reason you're not bound is because I owe you my life."

Corrin's vision cleared further, finally allowing him to make out his surroundings. "Yeah… I guess I should thank you for that. May I ask why you attacked me though, especially since it was my friend's power and my good will that saved you?"

Rinkah smirked. "Well, let's just say I recognized your name. Anyway, I'll be handing you over to the Hoshidan authorities, it's why I brought you to this particular village."

Corrin sighed and sat up. "Makes sense. Getting an enemy royal nets you goodwill _and_ an execution. Especially after an unprovoked attack"

Rinkah's smirk became smug. "Well, maybe. Let's see what they have to say first, eh?"

"Gods," Corrin groaned. "They're already here, aren't they?"

Another familiar face entered the room. "That we are. It's good to see you again, Prince Corrin."

Corrin sighed and looked to the man, his green hair and ninja robes placing him as the other released prisoner. "You are…?"

The ninja bowed. "I am Kaze, milord. I have come to escort you to Shirasagi."

Corrin shook his head and stood, but stumbled. "Mind waiting a bit? I can't walk straight."

"As you wish, milord." Kaze agreed. "In the meantime, you can meet my friend, she is a retainer in Hoshido and will be accompanying us."

Corrin nodded and sat back down, letting the world settle into place. "Quick question, why call me 'milord'? I'm an enemy, aren't I?"

Kaze took a seat across from him. "All will be explained when we reach Shirasagi. Now then, Rinkah, would you mind getting Hana out of the cold? Heaven knows she's dying to get ahold of that hotpot of yours."

Rinkah snorted, but left the room. Now that Corrin wasn't focused on his captors, he noticed they were in an open room. Mats lined the floor and a couple windows revealed the mountains outside. The door was more of a wall which could slide back. "This is Hoshidan architecture? It's…roomy."

Kaze remained stoic. "It helps keep the rooms aerated and steady against earthquakes and storms. Trying to build solid stone structures like in Nohr doesn't work here."

Corrin frowned. "So, my readings were right. You suffer typhoons and earthquakes regularly, but why aerate in cold regions? Doesn't that make the room chill as well?"

"No, it doesn't." Another voice answered. "The walls are made of rice paper that keeps the chill out, but keeps the room from being stuffy. Have to say, you really sound like a Nohrian, not knowing that."

Corrin glanced to the entrance and felt himself stare. The speaker was a woman that looked about his age with white armor over pink and purple robes. She had a long sword sheathed at her side, a katana if Corrin's memory served, and stood with the certainty of a warrior.

What most drew his attention were her eyes and hair. Her eyes were light brown and sparkled from her pretty face while her hair ran down her back in waves of light chestnut.

The woman caught him staring. "Oh, sorry, my name's Hana. I'll be taking you back to Shirasagi with these guys. Have to say, you don't look like much, especially with the commotion you caused back home."

Corrin took offense to that, but Kaze frowned at Hana. "That's rude, Hana. You'd look no better after a whack to the head, especially from one of Rinkah's strength."

Hana shrugged. "Just saying what I see. If we can test him out, maybe I'll change my mind."

"Let's not think that far ahead." Rinkah laughed as she joined them. "Come on, let's get eating. I made sure to make this hotpot with the good stuff."

Corrin's stomach chose then to growl, which made the others either laugh or smile. Corrin kept himself stoic, well aware that he was likely only alive to be questioned.

Then he'd be killed.

 _I never did figure out what Elise got so upset for._ Corrin thought as he was handed a warm bowl. _I mean, she talked to Flora before we left, but what about? She called me dense, too…_

He sighed and sipped at the bowl, a grunt of approval coming out unprovoked. "This is good."

"Glad it stacks up to the fancy stuff," Rinkah drawled. "In either case, we will be leaving after this. The sooner we're on the road, the less likely it is we have the High Prince himself come after us."

Kaze chuckled. "And with his brother not far behind. Tell me, Rinkah, has word reached this far that Prince Takumi is going to be a father?"

Rinkah choked on the bite she'd taken, Hana hammering on her back until Rinkah could breathe again. "Say what?! What poor bitch did he knock up?"

Hana glared at her. "Don't call Oboro a bitch! Besides, do you have any idea how freaking _elated_ the palace was? If it wasn't for us having to pick up this guy, we'd be helping organize a feast!"

"And the prince was planning on proposing to Oboro anyway." Kaze continued at Rinkah's incredulous face. "Reina and Hinata told me that there was going to be an entire process to it, since Oboro's a commoner and all, but they got drunk at a weaver's festival. Moved up the timetable and I heard Takumi proposed with Queen Mikoto as witness while explaining that he'd planned to do so anyway. Awkward few days."

Rinkah scoffed. "I can imagine. What about you, Prince, got any fun tales of romance to share?"

Corrin froze as their gazes turned to him. "Uh…"

Kaze sighed. "Leave him be, Rinkah. It's hard enough wrapping one's head around his situation, let alone being asked to share scandalous happenings of the Nohrian royals. Let's finish up and be on our way."

He got unenthusiastic agreements as they fell silent until the end of the meal. Once they were done, Kaze helped Corrin to his feet. "Better now?"

Corrin nodded, though his voice retained its reluctance. "I am. Let's… just get this over with."

Kaze nodded and gestured to the wall. "Then we shall leave immediately. Hana, stay by Prince Corrin's side as we go. Rinkah, keep an eye on our rear. I'll scout ahead."

He blurred away and Rinkah sighed. "There he goes again. Never stops to smell the bonfire if you ask me, but whatever."

She guided them outside and pulled a large club of steel from beside the entrance. "This is my little friend, it's what gave you that lump."

Rinkah hefted it onto her shoulder like the metal was nothing. "Shall we?"

Corrin and Hana nodded, the party leaving the nearly deserted village for the road. They'd gone for barely thirty minutes before Corrin felt Hana poke his head. "What?"

Hana grinned. "You really do have a welt here. Didn't notice with all the hair, but that looks painful."

"Yes, it is." Corrin hissed as Hana poked it again. "Please stop poking it."

Hana kept her grin, this time looking to his feet. "Aren't you cold? Walking through the snow in bare feet is bound to make you lose them."

Corrin shook his head. "Never bothered me before, and this place is nowhere near as cold as where I grew up."

"What's got you all curious?" Rinkah asked. "You never played twenty questions with me when we first met."

Hana shrugged and hopped over a large rock in the road. "Well, I need to be able to tell Princess Sakura everything about this guy. She's super curious, so as her retainer, it's my job to find out what I can."

Corrin zipped around the same rock and started to speed his steps. "Oh, you want to know for your liege? Care to learn something interesting?"

Hana sped to keep up with him. "What's that?"

Corrin smirked and took off, Hana just behind him. "I'm faster than any of you!"

Rinkah sighed as the prince and Hana ran off, both trying to outdo the other and avoid the obstacles before them. "Jeez, it's almost like they're flirting. Guess we can tell the queen her son has a competitive streak."

"That we can," Kaze agreed as he appeared next to her. "Though I wonder. When Hana walked in, I noticed Prince Corrin stare at her. It wasn't the stare of someone meeting for the first time, it was like he recognized her."

Rinkah frowned. "Not possible. Unless… do you know who King Sumeragi had for his retainers?"

"I only know of one," Kaze whispered. "Hana's father was part of his retinue, like my own before his death. That's how Princess Sakura met her, so perhaps Prince Corrin and Hana were introduced when they were toddlers?"

Rinkah shook her head. "Who knows? You can ask the queen about it when we arrive. For now, let's go check on those two competitive hardheads."

Kaze smirked at her. "Like you're any better."

"I'm no sprinter, ninja." Rinkah growled. "I'm a marathon runner, all stamina."

Kaze's smirk only grew before he disappeared again. Rinkah rolled her eyes before trudging down the path again. Eventually, she found Corrin and Hana on their backs beside a tree, Kaze lounging on a branch above them. "Ran themselves ragged?"

"He's fast!" Hana gasped. "Haven't had that good a foot race in forever!"

Corrin coughed a laugh, voice hoarse from panting. "Same. No one could ever keep up back home, so that was fun! I prove myself yet?"

Hana laughed, but went into a coughing fit right after. Once she calmed down, a smile was plastered on her face. "Not quite, still need to see if you can use that weird blade. You got spunk though, I'll give you that!"

Rinkah noted Corrin looked very proud of himself.

"He thinks he's going to an execution." She muttered. "But here he is, making friends. That's some charisma, especially since Hana was spouting suspicions the whole time he was out."

Corrin's voice caught her attention. "Say, Kaze, can I ask you something?"

Kaze looked down at the prince, usual stoicism in place. "What is it, milord?"

Corrin smiled at him. "Well, it was something Rinkah said earlier when we were eating."

"What does 'knock-up' mean?"

 _-Robin-_

"Who's that friend you mentioned?"

Robin hummed at his wife's question, eyes scanning the world below. "Well, part of the story talks about the Rainbow Sage. Prince Corrin went to him to learn about Yato's power, but he died after that. I'm hoping we can get some info about finding the others."

Cordelia nodded and they fell silent for a bit. Until Cordelia spotted something, of course. "Say, we passed into Hoshido, right?"

Robin clicked his tongue. "See something that needs our attention?"

"Yes and no." Cordelia hedged. "I see some Faceless heading for a village that we'll need to wipe out, but we're close to the Bottomless Canyon. Do you want to peek and see if something's there?"

Robin mulled over the idea for a moment before shrugging. "Sure. I'll take care of the Faceless this time and you can check the canyon. Should probably hurry, it looks like there's some travelers about to run into the beasts."

Cordelia laughed. "Don't scare them, alright? Fuga told us how superstitious these people are."

Robin pecked her cheek. "I'll be careful. Let's just get this done and meet up with everyone as soon as we can."

Cordelia patted his leg and Robin loosened his legs from the saddle. "What's the war-cry again?

Robin smirked.

"Ricola!"

Cordelia rolled her eyes as Robin slid out of the saddle and began to dive. "I swear, I wish I knew where you learned such a word."

Robin was currently indisposed, so she turned Theresa around and headed for the canyon. "Let's go girl, we've seen the fireworks enough to know how this ends."

Robin, meanwhile, was howling to the wind. He always enjoyed flying with Cordelia, but there was something exhilarating about free falling through the air. Well, now that he could control himself, the first few times hadn't been pleasant.

 _Ok,_ he thought as the ground grew closer. _Let's take care of these things as fast as we can. Cordelia may have destroyed that last pack with Salamandra, but I want to try my own thing._

Flipping himself feet first, Robin started to draw on friction and his own power. Lightning gathered around him as the ground rushed to meet him, a wicked grin plastered on his face as he spotted his landing site.

The back of a Faceless.

The lightning around him gathered at his feet and Robin couldn't help the roar that ripped out of his throat.

"Fangfeld!"

He hit the Faceless and lightning raced through its dead flesh, ripping and tearing until it hit the ground. The energy coalesced into snarling wolf heads, streaking through the air and meeting any Faceless they could find before exploding. The murderous electricity flowed through the mindless monsters with ease, the iron of their masks conducting the energy until Robin cut off the spell.

Looking around, Robin nodded. "Alright, I didn't break my legs and all of the monsters are dead. Chalk that up as a success."

The sound of a falling tree made Robin glance to his right, a scorched Faceless lumbering through the snow laden trees. "Now how did I miss you? Must not have gathered enough energy on the way down, I'll have to correct that next time."

Shrugging, Robin began to follow the beast. It was heading in the direction of the travelers he'd seen while flying, so may as well use it as an excuse to meet them.

Did using the mindless creature as an avenue of introduction make him a bad person?

…Nah, he had to do worse during Valm just to get simple matters done. Besides, it's not like the dang thing could hurt anyone with Robin barely ten yards behind it.

He hadn't made the mistake of being further than that in a _long_ time.

 _-Corrin-_

"Does anyone else hear something?"

The group was moving through a thick section of woods now, Kaze and Rinkah promising they'd be out of the snow by nightfall. While Corrin was still unbothered by the cold, Hana was starting to shiver despite her winter cloak.

Kaze glanced around. "True, it does sound like something's coming this way. Just in case, ready your weapons. Prince Corrin, please stay back until we ascertain the threat."

Corrin sighed, but did as told. While the group had made him relax immensely, they were still his captors. Weapons were drawn and stances taken as the noise drew ever closer.

Kaze's eyes widened a moment later. "Faceless!"

The iron-masked monster burst through the trees with a hideous groan, shuriken burying into its flesh immediately. Hana and Rinkah charged, ready to end the beast, when it stiffened.

With a groan, it fell forward and thudded against the ground, a strange sword sticking from its back. Hana and Rinkah halted their charge, flabbergasted, when a new voice called to them. "Hello! This beast giving you trouble?"

Corrin blinked as the Faceless slayer came into view. The only person he'd ever met with purple hair was Camilla, but this man not only had purple hair – his eyes were iridescent, never settling on any one color. He wore a grand cloak decorated with gold and purple markings, underneath golden armor was strapped against his torso. Corrin decided he must be very important.

The man walked over to the Faceless corpse and yanked out the blade, cleaning it on the snow before sheathing it. "Glad to see I caught it in time. You must inform the local authorities to be more vigilant, there was a horde of these things heading for a village just west of here."

"Who are you?" Rinkah demanded, club brandished. "What are you doing in the forest?"

The man shrugged. "I am but a traveler. I was making my way to the coast with my wife when we happened upon the horde. They didn't put up too much of a fight, but villagers are less prepared than I."

Kaze sheathed his blades. "You took down the entire horde yourself? A Faceless horde usually has at least fifteen beasts, more than any one man could handle."

The man shrugged. "I did say my wife was with me, didn't I? Anyway, forgive my rudeness. I'm Robin Marcellus Volk, a traveler. My wife is off seeing if any more of those creatures still walk this land, so I'll be speaking for both of us."

Corrin tilted his head. "Three names? Are you a noble of some sort?"

"That I am." Robin confirmed. "But, not from a land you'd know. I seek the coast so that I may find my friends and return home."

Corrin's frown deepened, but Hana spoke next. "Well, you did remove the Faceless. If you'd like, we can take you with us to Shirasagi and then have someone take you and your wife to the coast."

Robin smiled and bowed. "That would be lovely, thank you. May I have the pleasure of knowing your names?"

Introductions were exchanged, but Corrin just had to know something. "Excuse me for asking, but what is your rank? I know it sounds like prying, but I need to confirm something."

Robin frowned at the prince, but held up his hand. "A moment please. Cordelia, love, come down and join us earth dwellers if you don't mind!"

The call caused some confusion right up until a Pegasus covered in steel and cloth screeched out of the sky and alighted on the ground. A woman with blazing red hair and matching eyes dismounted from the steed and adjusted the golden armor she wore over her red riding tunic. "There's no need to be so formal, you sound like a dandy."

"Only for you," Robin chuckled. "Anyway, these are the travelers we spotted from on high. Going in order we have Kaze, Hana, Rinkah, and a Prince Corrin."

Cordelia blinked, recognition crossing her face, before she schooled her features into a polite mask. "A pleasure to meet you all. My name is Cordelia Tenera Volk."

She bowed, and they greeted her in turn. Once that was done, Robin returned his gaze to Corrin. "Now, to answer your question, we are the ruling couple of a duchy called Felds in the country of Ylisse. As I said, you've likely never heard of either."

"No, I haven't." Corrin agreed. "But I believe I know your daughters."

Robin and Cordelia stared at him before looking to each other and back. "You… do?"

Corrin nodded. "I believe. They have red hair? One rides a black Pegasus?"

"Yes, on one of them," Robin sighed, ruing how their youngest apparently ended up in Nohr. "But not the other. Our eldest daughter has hair like mine and her eyes have separate colors."

"I could've sworn they said she was Morgan's sister." Corrin muttered. "Then I know one of your daughters. I'd tell you more, but I believe Kaze and Hana grow impatient."

Robin glanced to the two in question and noticed their minute fidgeting. "Well I guess we have dallied enough. We'll take you up on your offer, just know my wife and I aren't always… there, if you catch my meaning."

"Give us an example," Rinkah drawled, bouncing her club on her shoulder. "So we know what we're dealing with and all that."

"I tend to organize things," Cordelia laughed, rubbing Theresa's snout. "Unless you put it away, I will put it somewhere. I remember one time I was in a rush and ended up putting flour in the sugar bag. Gave my friend a heart attack when she tried to make a loaf of bread."

Robin smiled sheepishly. "I have a bad habit of running my mouth. Our friends know more about our marital mishaps than Cordelia and I would ever want."

Cordelia smacked him, proving his point. The others were nonplussed about this odd pair, but they'd slain an entire horde of Faceless. At this point, the more the merrier.

"Let's keep going." Kaze sighed. "I will need to report the Faceless attack, but we'll worry about that later."

He turned and started down the path again, Rinkah shrugging and following while Hana sidled up beside Corrin. "Wanna hear something funny?"

Corrin tilted his head. "What?"

"There's two more at Shirasagi that are that strong." Hana said. "Three, if Prince Ryoma's there. They're a couple that're looking for their son, but they've volunteered to serve Hoshido until he's found. Maybe those are their friends?"

Corrin scoffed. "That sounds like a coincidence. I haven't trusted coincidence since Xander started going to one particular fort every month."

"Oh do tell," Cordelia interjected, making the two leap apart. "I love me a saucy tale, if you're willing to share with your friend present that is."

Robin sighed and grabbed Cordelia's collar before dragging her away. "I forgot to say, don't mention _anything_ that could be construed as romantic around my wife. She will go full on matchmaker before you can say first date."

Corrin and Hana looked to each other for a moment, dumbfounded, before they started laughing. Cordelia, freed from Robin's grip, smiled at the sound. "I wonder if she knows it yet?"

Robin glanced back at the laughing pair. "You mean that she already knows him?"

"No," Cordelia sighed.

"I wonder if she knows his heart can't decide."

 _-Morgan-_

Coming back had been _awful_.

Poor Felicia had to explain to the royals that Corrin had been, quite literally, yanked into the canyon by the very sword he wielded. If it wasn't for Lucina and Morgan intercepting the siblings' weapons, Felicia would've been spaghetti.

After very sternly telling the royals to leave Felicia alone, they reiterated the tale while adding what they'd seen. Lucina was very clear that Corrin was likely unharmed, but also likely to have been found by Hoshido after he'd been taken to safety.

That had incensed the royals, but Xander had fumed further when the one and only Iago arrived with Garon's newest orders.

They were to gather forces at the southwest border to prepare to invade the Plains of Hoshido.

Iago was purposefully vague about the reasons for this invasion and left, saying the siblings must follow Garon's word. While Xander steamed over it and Leo tried to find a reasoning for it, Camilla was still interrogating Felicia.

"How will you explain this to your sister!" She hissed. "I've half a mind to try for your neck again, and I'm more worried than mad. If Flora finds out about this…"

Felicia was sobbing, unable to speak.

Elise stepped in. "Camillia, that's enough. I'm worried too, but taking it out on Felicia won't do any good. She's miserable enough as is."

Camilla kept her glare for a moment before letting it go. "You're right Elise, it's not Felicia's fault. I apologize for being so violent, there was no excuse for me to do that."

Felicia shook her head, but couldn't answer over her hiccups. Instead, Morgan took over as advocate. "You should focus on trying to sort out what's going to happen next. You've been ordered to invade, but that barrier Gunter told us about still stands. How does King Garon plan to remove it?"

"Were that I knew." Xander growled, nose pinched. "This just doesn't make any sense."

Leo sighed, voice melancholy as he laid a hand on Xander's shoulder. "I think I know what's going on. That sword, Ganglari, and the dragon saving Corrin… I think it's all a set up."

He looked to the horrified Camilla and Elise. "I believe Ganglari was enchanted to throw Corrin into the canyon. From there, he'd be saved by a dragon that had hidden itself at his side, then he was left for the Hoshidans to capture. Then, once he's in the presence of the queen while being questioned…"

Leo sighed and bit the arrow. "Ganglari will likely be detonated. This entire series of events, from testing him to giving such a light sentence, was all to kill Queen Mikoto. Corrin making it back alive would just be a pleasant bonus."

Camilla gaped in horror while Elise began to cry. Off to the side, Lucina and Morgan watched, unable to help.

"What will we do?" Lucina asked. "I pity their situation, but a war is the last thing we should allow."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, I wish Sev wasn't hungover. She'd be able to figure out what to do, even how to tell Felicia's sister what happened."

"Tell me what?" Someone asked, the one and only Flora walking through the entrance to the hall. "Wait… Felicia, what's wrong?!"

Flora ran to her sister's side, Felicia's tears redoubling at the sight of her. The royal siblings had gone silent at the cry as well, shocked she was there and unwilling to break her heart.

"Can someone explain what's going on?!" Flora demanded. "Why's my sister crying, where on earth are Gunter and Prince Corrin? Where's Lilith for snow's sake!"

Elise, being the most empathetic of her siblings, took the plunge. "Flora… Lilith's gone, we don't know where she is. Gunter's…dead and we think…we think Corrin's been captured."

Flora's eyes steadily widened as Elise explained, a chill wind shooting through the room followed by an ever-increasing rain of snow. The royal siblings bore the brunt of the cold stoically, knowing Flora was doing her best not to explode.

"Lucy, take care of her." Morgan sighed. "I'll make sure you know about anything that happens."

Lucina nodded and strode to Flora's side, her hand going to the devastated girl's shoulder. "Come with me, you both need time to think about this."

Flora nodded mutely, allowing Lucina to help her and Felicia stand before being guided away. Morgan took a deep breath before muttering a spell under her breath, a pulse of heat dispelling the cold. "Alright, here's how we're going to work."

She pointed to the dour royals. "Nothing can be done about Corrin right now, so don't grieve until we have a body. You can't go against the king's orders, but Lucy and I will be going with you. As Prince Leo said, something's fishy about this whole mess. We can't make your decisions for you, but we'll offer an ear at least."

Xander snorted. "You sure take charge when the going gets tough. Are you experienced enough in war and intrigue to speak with such confidence?"

"More or less." Morgan shrugged. "You don't get to be a duke's daughter without learning…speaking of, where are your retainers?"

Camilla brightened. "I was proud to discover that both of my surly retainers are very happy drunks. They were dancing and making merry last night after Selena dragged Beruka into her drinking contest. They emptied three casks all by themselves while singing off key."

Morgan flushed, embarrassed for her sister by proxy. Leo decided to add to it. "Odin and Niles decided it would be fun to throw on an impromptu play as well. Odin was doing all the acting while Niles egged him on. Needless to say, I've banned Odin from all forms of alcohol."

Morgan flushed further, hands going to hide her face. "That's… my husband all right… why did I marry him again?"

"That's not all." Xander drawled, glad to turn the tables on her. "Laslow was part of that drinking contest alongside Peri and Effie. Effie drank them all under the table, but the best part is that Laslow proceeded to drag Peri into one of the strangest dances I've ever witnessed. It was like watching a pair of limp noodles try to untie themselves."

Morgan squatted down, trying to shrink into the floor. "I will hold that as blackmail, forever… but man, they really did all that?"

"Hey Morg! You got any of that…uh, fire brandy or somet'in?"

Morgan glanced through her fingers to see Severa stumbling her way, hand on her head and dressed like she'd been hit by a twister. "Oh Naga."

Camilla giggled as Elise ran to help the hung-over woman. "Well, that was some much-needed levity. Xander, Leo, shall we go prepare while Morgan sorts out her sister?"

Xander smiled, clearly amused. "That would be best. I fear she'll burst into flame should we stay."

"And us with her." Leo muttered. "I'll start organizing logistics. Camilla, I trust you'll be checking on the flier divisions?"

Camilla nodded, and they left. Xander took the time to muse on the situation before him, where Selena and Morgan were having a one-sided argument while Elise tried to calm Selena down. "I guess that's what a semi-normal family looks like. …Wish that could be us."

He shook his head and left too. He needed to go over whatever intelligence they had on the Plains of Hoshido to come up with something resembling a strategy. Not to mention puzzle out why Flora was there in the first place.

Morgan watched him go before feeling a tug on her sleeve. "What is it?"

Severa put her mouth next to Morgan's ear, thinking she was whispering. "Lucy and I… we beat your record while you were chasing Owain."

Morgan looked at her, aghast.

"How the hell did you ride cowgirl while balancing more than two plates?! We didn't even bring our private things since we were expecting a war!"

Elise gaped at them, not sure if she should be embarrassed, impressed, or horrified.

Or all three!

 _-Corrin-_

Arriving in Shirasagi was quite the experience for Corrin.

He'd never seen such a bright sky or so lively a city before, though Windmire was the only one he'd ever seen until then. The colors jumped out at him as well, the hues almost violent as they jumped off the walls.

The people were lively too, though he heard mutters whenever someone got a good look at his armor. While he was sure no one would attack him, it was marvelous to see Robin and Cordelia weave through the crowd with ease, even though most parted to allow the Pegasus rider through.

They stopped before a long series of stairs, Kaze turning to address the group. "Alright, this is where we'll have to start splitting up. Rinkah, you know where to go?"

Rinkah shrugged. "I get to have some bonfire ramen for the first time in months, do you really think I'm gonna stick with you shmucks?"

Kaze rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Anyway, everyone else, follow me. Fair warning, it's a long climb."

Hana smirked at Corrin. "Bet you can't climb it in one go. I've been doing this for years!"

Corrin raised a brow. "Truly? What are you willing to bet?"

"Only the best dumplings ever." Hana laughed, taking an arrogant pose. "I'll pay for them if you win. If I win, you have to pay."

Corrin's other brow rose. "I don't have any money, least of all Hoshidan money. How on earth is that fair?"

Hana's arrogant posture dropped, her face twisted in thought. Off to the side, Cordelia watched with unabashed interest. "This is adorable."

"They act like old friends," Robin conceded. "But let's not ring the chapel bells yet, shall we? The boy thinks he's going to be executed up there, let them have their fun."

Cordelia pouted, but Robin ignored her in favor of Kaze. "Would you like a ride up? Theresa can fit three people and we can keep an eye on these two while we're at it. Or would you prefer to go ahead so we don't get shot down?"

Kaze shook his head. "I'll go ahead and inform Queen Mikoto of our arrival. I believe the entire royal family is here as well, so don't be surprised if you get quite the welcome."

He blurred away, leaving Robin and Cordelia with the still-thinking Hana and waiting Corrin. Rinkah had long since wandered off, the promise of food taking her away, so Robin and Cordelia went back to their conversation.

"It's strange to see all this," Robin mused as he gazed back at the city. "Ylisstol isn't this lively."

Cordelia nodded, her hand snaking around his. "Yeah… the stories didn't do this place justice."

Robin leaned into her. "Nor did they do Corrin justice. He's kind, for sure, but I never would've guessed he was so competitive."

"Hana's far nicer than the stories say, too." Cordelia noted. "More than one version told of how much she disliked Corrin and treated him poorly until either Sakura confronted her or Corrin won her respect."

Robin frowned. "We both know just how inaccurate those accounts are. Need I remind what Cynthia told Sumia?"

Cordelia cringed, the image of a horrified Sumia passing through her mind. "Quite… anyway, it looks like they've decided on something. Better saddle up before we lose them."

Robin chuckled and helped Cordelia into the saddle before pulling himself up. "May we know the terms?"

Corrin answered the call. "First to the top wins, loser has to proclaim the victor's greatness as loud as possible!"

Robin guffawed. "Geez, that sounds like one of the girls' competitions. Alright, ready when you lot are!"

On an unheard signal, the prince and samurai took off, their strides carrying them up the stairs with all possible haste. Cordelia whipped the reins and they were soaring through the air a moment later, sure to keep the racers in sight.

"They're doing quite well." Cordelia noted. "We're almost at the cloud layer and they haven't slowed down."

Robin licked his lips. "True… I wonder what happens if they tie?"

Cordelia pressed against Theresa's side and they glided to a position directly over the top of the stairs, a colorful congregation gesturing at them. Cordelia and Robin ignored them in favor of the runners that were still neck and neck.

"And…goal!"

The runners collapsed at the top of the stairs, panting heavily and sweat rolling down their skin. Cordelia lowered Theresa to the ground and hopped from the saddle with Robin. "That was a tie."

"No…way…" Hana panted. "I so… put my foot… on the step…first."

Cordelia shook her head. "Nope. You two hit the top at the exact same time. Looks like you'll have to work something out, but after our observers speak their piece."

Hana shot up and bent into a perfect right angle. "Forgive my unseemly appearance, I didn't believe you would all come out to meet us!"

Corrin remained panting on the ground, but tilted his head back to find a man with red armor hovering over him. "…And… you are?"

The man smirked and held out his hand. "I'm High Prince Ryoma of Hoshido. You're Prince Corrin, correct?"

Corrin nodded and took the hand. "That I am. I suppose you'd like to hear about that attack on the border before executing me?"

"Execution?" Ryoma asked, clearly confused. "I do want to know about that attack, but why would I execute my brother?"

Corrin's face went flat. "Say what?"

Hana agreed. "Wait, he's a Hoshidan royal?! Oh geez, I made such a fool of myself!"

"I'm telling the truth," Ryoma assured. "Though it doesn't surprise me that you're skeptical. Mother will explain later, but I believe we have introductions in order."

He waved to the congregation and they came forward. One woman was shaking, her red hair brighter even than Cordelia's.

"In order," Ryoma began, pointing to each in turn. "This is Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, and Queen Mikoto, our mother. The ones behind them are our retainers and some very important guests."

Corrin blinked as he looked to each person, putting the names to faces. When his gaze landed on the queen, his eyes narrowed. "I… don't know any of you."

The queen's face drooped. "Oh, my child… it's so wonderful to see you again, though you don't know my face. It's been so long…"

Robin sidled up to Corrin's side, voice a whisper. "I'm not the most observant of people, but I think you'd make her day if you offered a hug. You may not know if she's your mother for true, but what if she is?"

Corrin gulped. "I…I don't know…"

He sighed and looked to Mikoto. "I don't know if what you say is true. My family is Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise…they've taken care of me. Yet…"

A frown marred Corrin's face. "I do feel like there's something there. With all of you. It's faint, nearly non-existent, but it is something…"

Mikoto's face brightened, a great smile blooming on her face. "My child… come here you!"

She strode forward and wrapped Corrin in a strong hug, breath exploding from Corrin's lungs. A moment later, Hinoka leapt forward and joined in, crushing Corrin further.

"Mother, sister, stop! You'll kill him!"

Sakura ran forward to try and pry the two ecstatic women off, Ryoma laughing heartily before assisting. Everyone else had a good laugh as well.

Until they couldn't pry the two off.

As the rest panicked about saving Corrin from two overly affectionate family members, Robin and Cordelia skirted around the edge to meet the guests. "Lon'qu, Olivia! So, this is where you two ended up."

Olivia smiled and hugged Cordelia, Lon'qu and Robin trading grips. "Yep, landed right in the middle of Prince Ryoma's camp. Where'd you two go, we saw a light show out east?"

"Desert." Robin answered. "Got to meet the Wind Tribe. Ricken's gonna be upset when he hears about this."

Lon'qu smirked. "Well at least you haven't been fighting off disciple requests. Hana over there was ordered to accompany the ninja so Olivia could have some peace."

Cordelia chuckled. "I see. Well, have you enjoyed being here? I assume you've met Azura by now."

"I have," Olivia gushed. "The stories do her work no justice! Her voice is beyond heavenly and she's able to pick up on dances faster than anyone save Inigo! It's been an absolute joy and here's the best part… Takumi's already engaged!"

Robin and Cordelia blinked. "Really? I thought he didn't marry until after the war?"

"Apparently not." Lon'qu grunted. "The prince and his retainer imbibed too much at a weaver's festival. They came back with news that Oboro is pregnant with Prince Takumi's child."

Cordelia looked over to the gathering which was now panicking over Corrin's unconscious form. "That must've been…interesting."

Olivia shrugged. "There was a big feast and everything. Oboro's not here, obviously, but Queen Mikoto's been going over expectations now that she'll be joining the family."

"How odd," Robin mused. "Oh, before I forget, we know that Morgan landed in Nohr and considering everyone appears to be in pairs, Lucina's likely with her. Corrin believed that Severa was in Nohr too, but his description didn't match."

"Too bad," Olivia sighed. "Oh and… we need to find Donnel and Lissa at some point. They have the amulet."

Cordelia groaned. "I was hoping you had it. Alright, if Corrin's here now then we should only be a few days from the confrontation."

"True," Lon'qu grunted. "But we're not gonna let them fight, right?"

Robin smirked and looked to the Hoshidans again, his eyes finding long light blue hair. Intense eyes of gold turned to meet his and Robin's smirk widened.

"Of course not. The question's whether they'll listen."

 _Ch. End_

 **Another fun chapter that was still something of a fight. Sorry for the wait, I had a lot of things to do the last few weeks that have pulled me away from this story.**

 **Now, review responses!**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: Hope you like this one too! As I've said, Corrin's lack of common knowledge and sense makes it very easy to write comedy with him. The hard part's doing it with the others since they're not naturally silly people unless I make them OOC.**

 **Brackentheinvisible101: Happy to hear you like this story too! I don't know yet if they'll stop the war at large, it's kind of important to Corrin actually making a decision, but they won't let the royals fight without at least talking. How they deal with the stubbornness, well… they may need to show the mortals their place.**

 **SilverStorm0: He's a strong man and Kagero doesn't drink aside from social occasions. He'll cave eventually, but it'll be fun seeing how he holds up with two voracious matchmakers nearby.**

 **RedNephilim: Hope you keep enjoying it!**

 **xGlacies: As requested, here they are! Hope you enjoy their brand of silliness.**

 **That's all I have! Hope everyone enjoys and I'll see you next time!**


	7. Time to Think

**Terribly sorry for the long pause everyone, I've been very busy. Hope you all enjoy this next offering as much as I enjoy making it!**

 _Time to Think_

"Gah… my ribs…"

Corrin found himself, once again, waking to an unfamiliar sight. This time though, he saw not a ceiling but two pairs of curious eyes, one pair pink and the other gold.

"You're awake," a young voice sighed. "I'm so sorry for Hinoka and Mother's behavior, they couldn't control themselves."

Corrin put a name to the face. "…Princess Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, a shy smile on her lips. "That's me. Um… it's good to meet you, big brother."

Corrin shook his head, still unable to wrap his head around what she was saying, but forced his mind to the other guest. "Who… are you?"

His voice rasped, but the woman heard him nonetheless. "My name is Azura, a former princess of Nohr. Before you ask, I was taken as retaliation for your kidnapping, but I hold no love for Nohr."

Corrin blinked, his breath easing. "Really? I… can someone stop dropping anvils on me, I'm getting sick of all these revelations."

Azura cracked a grin and Sakura giggled. "Well, you likely have a few more in store before all is said and done."

"I'm just glad you're conscious." Sakura continued. "Those hugs cracked both sides of your rib cage and took me a good few hours to stitch back together."

Corrin grimaced, but a quick twist of his chest showed no pain. "Wow, you did good work. I'd put that on par with Elise at the very least."

Sakura looked confused. "Who's Elise?"

"The youngest princess of Nohr," Mikoto answered as she entered the room, a worried Hinoka behind her. "She's a gifted healer, from what I've heard."

She bowed to Corrin, regret coloring her voice. "I must apologize for my actions, dear Corrin. I fear I grew excited and lost my head."

Corrin scratched his head, relieved she wasn't tackling him again. "That's, uh… ok. I can understand getting excited; it's just a lot to think about…"

He trailed off and Mikoto sighed. "I see… Then please, take the next few days to think on matters. I'll instruct the servants and guards to leave you be unless asked, same for myself and your siblings."

She smiled at his conflicted expression. "It may be hard, and you may not agree, but we still think of you as family. Also, should you wish to speak with the friends you met on the way here, they'll be staying with us until the end of next week. An outside perspective may be useful to you."

She turned and fixed a desperate Hinoka with a look before departing. Sakura gave Corrin one last look before standing and guiding the heart broken red-head away.

Only Azura remained. "If you're wondering, Queen Mikoto is always like that. Even though I'm technically a hostage, she treats me as her own and pursues peace. I could think of no finer ruler."

Corrin sighed and sat up, simply staring at the bright sky outside the room. "…I just need time to think. Meeting your blood-family after you've been raised with another is… strange."

"To put it mildly," Azura quipped. "But I understand. I would likely be in the same position were I returned to Nohr, but I would never do so willingly. King Garon is too much of a war-monger, especially when he provokes Hoshido with the Faceless."

Corrin shook his head, but stood slowly. "Those beasts are not just a problem in Hoshido. Is there somewhere… quiet that I may be alone?"

Azura nodded and directed him to one of the less traveled gardens. She waited a few minutes before standing and leaving as well, only to pause next to a hall. "Hana? What are you doing here?"

The samurai jumped, not realizing the princess had joined her. "P-princess Azura! Forgive me, I didn't notice you!"

Azura tilted her head, following Hana's gaze to find the path Corrin had taken. "Are you… spying on Corrin?"

Hana flushed, hands flying out in denial. "What?! No, I was just worried about Lady Sakura! Besides, why would I be interested in him unless I'm told to check in? It's not like I want to break a tie…"

She slapped her hands over her mouth and Azura let an amused smile show itself. "Ah, that's it. Well, hold off on the competitions for now, he needs his space. Why not try with Lady Olivia again? She may even let you spar."

Azura strolled past the flustered samurai, but took a glance when she was alone. "Corrin… a lost prince like in Mother's stories… it should be interesting to see how this goes."

"For sure," Someone answered, making Azura flail about in panic.

A hand landed on her shoulder and blazing red hair entered Azura's view, Cordelia smiling at her. "No need to be scared. You were so focused you never noticed me."

Azura tried to control her breathing, but her mind was fixated on two things. First, Cordelia had _not_ been in the hall when she'd entered, or anywhere else for that matter. The woman had appeared out of thin air.

Then there was the distinct smell of fire that hung around her, a dry and sweet scent.

"Do you require something of me, Lady Cordelia?" Azura asked after she'd calmed down. "If not, I'd prefer to return to my practice."

Cordelia's grip tightened, holding Azura in place. "Not so fast, daughter of Arete. My friends and I would like to have a word with you."

Azura's panic quickened with her pulse, but Cordelia's grip was iron. "Why would you speak with me? I am no one of import."

"Quite the contrary," Cordelia said. "Now please, follow me. If it's any consolation, my husband has likely grown bored by now and we're sure to see something entertaining."

Azura had little choice. Hopefully what she'd find would be as entertaining as advertised.

 _-Lucina-_

"It's been a hard few days, but I think we've made good progress."

Lucina flipped a sheet of parchment and wet her quill. "To continue, Flora. Now that we've moved past your family issues, let's try something of a more personal nature."

Flora sighed from her position on the couch, unsure of how she'd gotten here. It had started with a summons from Krakenburg calling for both Jakob and herself, then led to finding out Corrin had been captured and Gunter killed, with Felicia soon to join him if the royals had anything to say about it.

Then there was the disappearance of Lilith…

Finally, somehow, she'd ended up on a couch for the last few days as Lucina, who'd introduced herself as a friend of Princess Elise, played therapist.

Scarily enough, she was very effective.

"I've been informed," Lucina continued, "by unnamed sources that you lose control of your powers when emotionally charged. That's why a snowstorm popped into existence when you heard the news. The question is: which part of the news set you off?"

Flora frowned; an eye casting to the room's other chair where Felicia was sitting. It was hard to have her sister there and be nearly forced to admit the truth, but it had done wonders for them already. "I'm… not sure I can answer that. Gunter was a father to everyone in that fort, but Lord Corrin was its light."

Lucina made some marks on the parchment. "Well, I can see why either would cause you to lose control, but I think there's something deeper. Gunter is a father figure, as you say, but there was something… hidden, when you mentioned Corrin. I don't mean to press, but is there something there that would cause an outburst?"

Flora's frown deepened and she closed her eyes. Dare she take this step, with a stranger no less?

"It's ok, Flora." Felicia said, a smile meeting Flora's unsure eyes. "I feel something will come of this, like earlier. Why not get it off your chest? That way, when we see Lord Corrin again, you can finally say what you want."

Flora adopted a blank face before she surrendered. "I… fear that I'm in love with Lord Corrin, quite deeply-if I'm to be honest."

Lucina nodded and made some more marks. "Not the first time I've heard this situation. Remind me to tell you about my aunt some time; it'll be a good example."

Flora gave Lucina a side-long glare before sighing. "Anyway, I fell for him a few years ago. I'd just finished moving on from a former crush and found myself with little to do. Lord Corrin volunteered to help me practice my duties, so I made some tea and worked at my tasks."

Her voice turned wistful. "I thought it was a one-off affair, but he insisted. Yes, he did so with Felicia and Jakob as well, but I was always the first to receive his help. Eventually, I learned his habits and that of his family."

Lucina pushed up her spectacles, which she'd gotten from…somewhere. "Did anything come of this? Call it a hunch, but Lord Corrin's siblings appear quite fond of him and are far more observant."

"They are." Flora agreed. "And that's what led to the single most awkward evening of my life… a few weeks ago."

 _-Northern Fortress, Flora-_

 _It had been bad enough that Princess Elise wished to speak with her._

 _It got even worse when she found all the other royals in the room she'd been dragged to._

 _Elise, the blessed existence she was, ignored Flora's nervousness in favor of prattling on about inane gossip and things that held no import. At least until the door shut._

 _Flora gulped as she felt the royals look her up and down, eyes as judging as Flora had ever seen. "D-do milords and miladies require something?"_

 _Elise gave her a reassuring smile and went first. "Well… we wanted to talk to you about something important. Something that's really close to our hearts."_

 _Xander went next. "Flora, I'll be straight with you. It has come to our attention that you are… attracted, to Corrin."_

 _Flora froze, almost literally. Master-servant relationships were strictly forbidden beyond the most basic levels of interaction, but especially amorous ventures. To have her feelings discovered…_

 _At best, she'd be dismissed. At worst, she'd be killed._

 _"_ _Don't look so down, Flora." Leo sighed, face set in a stoic mask. "We're all well aware that you've not acted upon such stirrings and that Corrin's too much of a block-head to see what's in front of him."_

 _Xander sighed and rubbed his temple. "In fact, Leo and I sought to leave this be, but Camilla and Elise insisted that this happen."_

 _Flora was a bundle of nerves, but snow began to fall as Camilla stood from her chair and sauntered forward. Flora felt herself look up at the taller woman, Camilla's finger tapping on her lip._

 _"_ _Well… I can't think of anyone that could ever be good enough for my dear Corrin…"_

 _Flora's hands clenched, ready for the other shoe to drop._

 _Camilla shrugged. "But I think I'll change my mind when we get the dress fitted and the venue sorted out."_

 _Flora blinked… and blinked… and blinked again. Her hand fell limp at her side._

 _"_ _Excuse me?"_

 _Elise skipped forward and grabbed Flora's nerveless hand. "It means you have our full approval silly! Whenever Corrin gets his head out of the snow, we'll be ready!"_

 _"_ _For what?" Flora asked, gaze turning to Leo and Xander._

 _Who were looking everywhere except at her._

 _Camilla's hand fell on her shoulder and Flora knew dread._

 _"_ _Why, the wedding of course!"_

- _Present-_

"I was made to wear some of the gaudiest and most stifling dresses ever designed by humanity. For six…freaking…hours…"

Lucina stared at Flora, hand long since limp. "You mean to tell me… that they were willing to throw a wedding at a moment's notice?"

Flora nodded, eyes haunted. "They spent a lot of that time trying to talk me into confessing. I don't know why those two wish Corrin wed so desperately, but I fear that if he wasn't so thick headed, my attempt at confessing may have ended with chapel bells in the next town."

Lucina shook her head and looked to Felicia. "I must say, I believe your masters to be mad. They present perfect facades, but in private they sound like lunatics."

"I…can't deny that." Felicia muttered. "But they're under a lot of pressure. I think they have a right to be silly."

The door to the room opened, Severa entering with a scowl. "There's being silly and there's forcing Flora to be a doll. Anyway, have to cut the session short, we just got marching orders."

Lucina stood and threw her spectacles away, cape billowing from a conjured wind Severa felt obligated to make. "Then we have no time to lose! I feel something big will happen next week, but what that will be remains to be seen."

Severa nodded and motioned for Lucina to follow her. Once they were away from the maids, Severa breathed a sigh of relief. "It's a good thing we sent Morgan to see if there were any Outrealm gates. I'd be so much more stressed if she hadn't spoken with Moro."

"Don't get too relaxed." Lucina warned. "The time flow here and back home may be matched for now, but our parents want us home. The minute we find Aunt Lissa and Uncle Donnel, we'll be gone."

Severa sighed, pausing by the window to watch Camilla fly by, escorted as ever by Beruka. "I know, and I'll be glad for it. This place is nice, but I've gone on enough adventures."

Lucina smiled and took Severa's hand. "Come on, we should meet with the others. It's nearly time for the big day and we need to be ready."

Severa nodded, a spark of black lightning arcing between her fingers. "Yeah…

"Should be fun."

 _-Azura-_

"What… exactly am I looking at?"

Cordelia smiled at her, looking far too pleased. "Couples practice. Without me, may I add!"

Her last words were shouted to the three people by the lake. Lon'qu was doing practice forms, Olivia was working on a routine, and Robin was reading a tome of some sort. All completely normal for each of them.

Except Olivia was doing her routine on Lon'qu's head while Robin was upside down and scalp-to-scalp with Olivia.

This strange tower was somehow remaining perfectly balanced despite two of its pieces moving in very different directions while one refused to budge. The sheer impossibility boggled the mind.

Azura shook her head slowly. "This is… normal?"

"Oh heavens no." Cordelia laughed. "We usually do this with at least eight people. My practice tends to involve lance forms and fire magic along with anything else that comes to mind. I remember one time a year ago where I forged an entire sword on the back of a friend doing planks while Robin held him up."

Azura gaped at her. "…You're all mad."

"Who isn't?" Cordelia countered. "Anyway, may as well get this show on the road. Robin, Olivia, hop down and join us! Lon'qu, stow the sword for now!"

There was a trio of groans before the tower was broken and the travelers gathered before Azura. Robin started them off. "So, we're informing her too?"

"It's only logical." Lon'qu grunted. "Queen Mikoto is already aware, but one more that sees both sides is important. Besides, she won't help us otherwise."

Azura narrowed her eyes and started looking for escape routes. "What are you saying? Is this a favor you ask for or something else entirely?"

Olivia smiled, trying to calm the singer's suspicions. "Well, we do have a favor to ask, but we won't force it out of you. See, we believe some of our friends have been…misplaced."

Azura's gaze sharpened to a glare. "Speak your intentions or I will not suffer any further waste of my time. I may owe you greatly for your help in my performances, Lady Olivia, but I do not owe you that much."

"Wise thought process." Robin muttered. "You tell me what's going on six years ago I'd have dismissed you as a lunatic."

Cordelia shrugged. "We are no lunatics though. Just give us a moment; we have to make sure we can speak freely."

She gestured to Lon'qu, who sighed. "It's always me. Hold on."

He took a deep breath and held his hand up in a strange sign. Azura noticed a brief shimmer radiate from him before the entire world went white.

"What in the world?"

Azura had little time to think on the changed world before her eyes were drawn to the travelers, who were… changing.

As she watched, Lon'qu expanded to three times his previous size, robes shifting to black and gold while his skin took on a red hue. The sound of cracking bone filled the air before four new arms burst from his shoulders, each ending in black nails. More cracks sounded and Azura gaped as what looked like two new faces wrenched themselves free on Lon'qu's head, a crown of gold shimmering into existence.

Then there was Olivia, who literally melted into water before reforming as a giant eel with sea creatures both common and fantastic swirling in the current of its body, a gaping mouth open in an eerie grin.

Next was Robin, who was consumed in electricity and reduced to ash, only for the ash to form the outline of a skeleton that the lightning flowed around. After a moment of crackling energy and what sounded like growls, the lightning formed the shape of a great wolf.

Finally, Cordelia. Her transformation was simpler, the crimson of her hair whipping of its own accord as it changed to flame. Her armor was consumed by fire and replaced with a gown. White flames burned where eyes had been and an almighty crack rent the air-six wings of fire burst from her back, the lance she summoned looked almost plain by comparison.

Azura couldn't help herself, not in the face of this.

She bowed.

All was silent for a moment before a great sigh rumbled from the wolf. "Don't bow, Azura. The last to do that went on to be a mad-prophet. We simply wished to impress on you that we are serious and want to be taken seriously."

"Now that we've done that." Cordelia continued. "Know that no curse can touch you here. You're under the protection of beings far beyond the king of Valla."

Azura gasped, but true to Cordelia's words, she did not dissolve into bubbles. "But… but you are gods! I am a mere mortal, I cannot escape that which binds me!"

Olivia's form pulsed, a tendril of water reaching down to stroke Azura's shoulder. "If it will relax you, I will demonstrate how we keep the curse at bay."

Azura gulped, but nodded. If these were truly gods, then maybe it would be ok…

Olivia's jaw shut before the shining blue eyes migrated to one side of her head. "…Anankos, King of Valla."

Azura didn't see anything for a moment before a burst of purple magic pierced the white landscape and raced for Olivia. The eel construct glared at the magic with open contempt before a torrent of water shot forward and enveloped the magic. "Be quiet, mad son of Tiamat. You hold no authority upon either us or this realm in which we stand. Return to your prison and await the appointed time."

To Azura's eternal shock, the purple magic dissipated instantly. "…How?"

Lon'qu spoke this time. "Anankos is one of Tiamat's children. As my wife is the successor of the old water goddess, her word is law to all of the First Dragons, no matter their mind. As successors of the gods at large, we also hold authority over the mortals."

"But only to an extent." Cordelia warned, seeing Azura's hopeful expression. "Olivia is the only one among us that can exercise that authority, and even then only on true dragons. The rest of us are still mortal, no matter the power we hold, and will be treated as such until the time comes."

Azura blinked, but gasped when she found everything back to normal. "That's… why would you come here? If anything, divine intervention has been needed here for decades!"

Robin scratched his head. "We're here searching for our kids, as you've been told. We don't know where they are, or what they're doing, but knowing our luck…"

Olivia chuckled. "We'll find them where the most trouble is. That's why we're sticking with you and Prince Corrin, it's obvious something momentous will occur and that's our best shot to find them."

Azura nodded slowly, trying to process all of this new information. "So… that means I've been practicing with a goddess?"

Robin guffawed, eyes wide in disbelief. "You just got all that dumped on you! Focusing on your practice is the last thing I expected to hear!"

"Same," Lon'qu muttered. "I guess you are a kindred spirit, at least when it comes to performance."

Cordelia laughed and looped an arm over Azura's shoulder. "You're the first to not outright faint at the news! Come on, we'll show you something fun!"

Azura paled at this remark. "What do you mean?"

Cordelia kept her smile plastered on her face and Robin sighed. "You're going peeping Azura."

"Cordelia's just dragging us into it."

 _-Corrin-_

If Corrin had to give Hoshido anything, it was great views.

He'd wandered through the garden Azura had told him about for several hours, ignoring anything human in favor of the strange trees and rocks. Then, when he'd grown bored of the garden, his feet had taken him to the edge of the mesa.

It was here, as he looked over the country below, that something came to him. "How, exactly did they get so much material up here? I only saw one staircase…"

Corrin had basically decided to leave his familial and philosophical quandaries for when he was in a room with no chance of interruption. While he was sure Queen Mikoto would keep her word, that didn't mean everyone would get the memo before the end of the day.

Sighing, Corrin flopped onto the ground only to find himself staring at a young man with a long pony-tail. "May I help you?"

The young man stared at him, suspicion in his eyes, before departing, marching back to the castle without a word. Corrin shrugged and looked back to the sky. "That's more what I imagined. I think that was Prince Takumi though… well, at least _he_ seems sensible."

Corrin chuckled, uncaring of the eyes that were on him. Of course people were bound to stare, who wouldn't when someone so odd was there?

"I wonder when I'll see Lilith again?" Corrin wondered aloud. "I still have so many questions, not just how to take a horse's temperature. Like, why does she wear the bonnet? Why does she float on a ball? Why on earth did she decide to disguise herself and work at the fortress?"

The wind answered him, but Corrin didn't speak wind.

"Moving on," he muttered, "there's Azura too. A Nohrian princess kidnapped in retaliation for _my_ kidnapping… Would we have ever met if I wasn't… taken? Even now I can't see anything but fuzzy images, no matter the warmth one holds."

Thinking on Azura was… weird. Just the fact that she was a prisoner and the actual sibling of the Nohrian royals made him ill, but it was obvious she'd taken to Hoshido as her home. The other part was that she was… well, beautiful.

Elise and Camilla had shoved enough romance novels down his throat for Corrin to recognize the flutter in his chest when he'd woken up to her. The problem was, he had no time for infatuation, especially when it was for a woman that had suffered because of him.

So, instead, Corrin closed his eyes and allowed the sweet air to take him away.

Into yet another odd dream.

* * *

 _At first, the dream continued like the one he'd had before: sparring with Xander in the fortress._

 _The change came when, after seeing the wings of fire, there was no simple dichotomy of color. Instead, Corrin found himself standing on a flat plane of grey, his head drawn to gaze around._

 _To one side the grey darkened into a rich black, veins of gold shining like rivers of stars. Upon the black earth stood his Nohrian siblings and their retainers, along with several other figures whose faces remained hidden._

 _At the front though, was someone he recognized all too well. Dressed in a gown of black silk and twinkling gems, Flora smiled through a wedding veil with an emotion Corrin could not name._

 _His gaze was turned from the sight to the other side, where the ground lightened to a pure white interspersed with red flowers. His Hoshidan siblings stood on the milky ground with their retainers as well, along with even more figures whose faces he could not see._

 _At the front was another he recognized, chestnut orbs glinting from under a white hood. Hana was dressed in robes of white and red, all but her face hidden by the flowing cloth, and she too smiled at Corrin with an emotion he could not place._

 _Finally, his gaze returned to the center, where the ground mixed into a misty grey. Upon this ground stood only a few figures, including Kaze, Felicia, and Jakob. Three more stood there that he did not recognize, but once more someone stood at the front._

 _This time it was Azura. She stood proud in a gold and white dress that split at the knee, a crown resting atop her headdress. Again, like the others, she smiled at him with a strange emotion that Corrin could not place._

 _Corrin did not move from his spot, for a voice spoke to him as the dream began to fade._

 ** _"_** ** _All paths lay before you,"_** _the voice whispered._ _ **"It is you alone that will choose. Dawn…Dusk…Twilight…or something else entirely. The choice… is yours…"**_

* * *

Corrin woke with a jolt, head smacking into something solid. He gave a grunt of pain at the impact, but he heard a cry that wasn't his as well. "What was that?"

"My head," someone answered, Hana's face coming into view a moment later. "You're a real hard-head, you know that?"

Corrin stared at her before sitting up and turning back to the vista. Hana frowned at him before taking a seat next to him. "Look, I know you're supposed to get the next few days to think, but I wanted to check on ya."

"Why?" Corrin asked. "As I recall, you were quite embarrassed to be acting so casually with me when I'm a Hoshidan royal, apparently. Would that not give you reason to stay away?"

Hana shrugged in the corner of his eye, a package appearing in her hands. "Well, yes, but I've at least seen you outside of that. I think you're pretty neat."

"Never been called neat before." Corrin muttered. "Hard-head though, that takes me back. I had a close friend growing up in Nohr that always scolded me for running into things, even while she rubbed the welt until it went away. The wonders of being able to call ice on command."

Hana smiled wryly. "Considering how fast you run, those must've been some welts. Mind telling me about that friend of yours over food? Call me curious about someone who can conjure ice."

Corrin turned to her and found a white ball being offered. "What's this?"

"Onigiri." Hana answered, taking a bite out of one. "They're balls of rice with a filling in them. Lady Sakura made these for you so you wouldn't starve, but she made a couple for me too."

Corrin frowned thoughtfully, but took the ball. It felt strange in his hands, with the tiny grains poking out, but a quick nibble showed it was good. "I see. Well, it's probably going to take me a while to tell you about her, are you sure you can stay that long?"

Hana nodded and took another bite. "Sure. Lady Sakura gave me the day off since they're trying to organize the castle for Prince Takumi's wedding. They'd be more relaxed, but you showed up and sent everything spinning."

Corrin grunted a laugh, his tongue finding the sweet filling of the rice ball. "I'll have to apologize when I get the chance… if I get the chance. Anyway, my friend's name is Flora. She's a member of the Ice Tribe and boy; I would be lost without her."

Corrin and Hana spent the next few hours trading stories, looking all the world like old friends. In the bush, the plane-walkers watched the interaction with unabashed interest.

Well, Cordelia was unabashed.

"I must speak to Queen Mikoto later." Azura muttered from where Cordelia was holding her down. "I feel like there is more to them than either realize."

Olivia hummed in agreement. "I believe so. Hana's very protective of Lady Sakura; you'd think she'd be mad at anyone that made her liege sad. Yet, here they are."

"We're not the only interested party." Robin sighed, pointing to the edge of the building. "I'd say everyone's interested in how this'll go."

Azura glanced at him, incredulous, but she looked anyway.

She was not disappointed.

It looked like a totem pole had been erected next to the castle wall, heads of every shape and color peering out to spy on the little get-together. Azura spotted Takumi's ponytail, underneath which were Oboro and Hinata, followed by Ryoma's great mane right above them. Then there were Hinoka and Sakura above them, likely hoisted there by their retainers who were also peeping.

Finally, as if to drive Azura's sanity into the dirt, was the queen herself. She was at the very bottom of the totem, amusingly, with Yukimua's disapproving face directly above-followed by Orochi and Reina.

"By the Dawn," Azura groaned. "Must everyone be here to gossip about such things?"

Lon'qu grunted, Olivia's elbow digging into his back. "Let it never be said anyone is above peeping. We had to ward off the men's baths whenever we traveled, not the other way around."

His glare turned to a sheepish Cordelia. "To be fair, Nowi can be _very_ convincing when she wants to be, same with Lissa."

Lon'qu's disbelief was clear, but Azura's struggle to escape stopped any retort. "Please, let me go. I too wish to speak with Prince Corrin at some point, but this will only make him upset."

"He doesn't even know we're here." Robin drawled. "Too caught up in whatever he's talking about. You could walk stark naked in front of him and I don't think he'd blink."

Azura kept her neutral expression, but a blush forced its way through. "Do you always speak like this before your wife?"

"Honey, you don't wanna know." Olivia answered. "Regardless, I think it's very sweet. Hopefully having a friend can help him sort things out."

Robin patted Azura's shoulder. "Maybe more than one, right?"

Azura sighed, but didn't speak. It was true that she felt a connection to the prince, as they were both kidnapped and raised in different families, but she also wished to offer him someone to speak to.

The rest of the family was a little… emotional, to offer good counsel.

Secretly though, she had a more selfish reason. If gods had decided to stick with the prince then he may very well be the one her mother's stories had told of.

The one that would finally bring this nightmare to an end.

The somber thought came to an end when she heard shouting, a glance through the bush making her groan.

"To hell with this, I won't sit here and watch two grown humans fight over onigiri."

Cordelia's grip tightened. "Now-now, let's see how this goes. You can't expect everyone to remain stoic all the time, can you?"

Azura pursed her lips, but could feel a smile tugging at the corners.

It _was_ amusing to see the two wrestle over an onigiri. Especially when Corrin flat out hip checked Hana to claim his prize only to get dropkicked into a tree.

Levity always had its day, no matter the circumstance.

 **I think that's a good place to end for today. Next time we'll be getting to the plaza scene and the big confrontation, but not without a scene dedicated to Corrin and Azura.**

 **Now I'll take this time to explain the dream sequence. I had this idea several days ago and I'm glad I put it down. Each side, obviously, represents the three paths in Fates, but they also represent something else.**

 **Love.**

 **On Flora's side, you have that long, warm kind of love you feel for someone that's been there for you and has done much for you. It's a strong, but steady bond that encapsulates the idea of 'Childhood Friends'. A love that may not end up in romance, but one that holds regardless.**

 **Hana represents a rougher version. Not exactly the best start, but fast friends. It's the kind of love that stands between best friends and has the potential to evolve into something more.**

 **Azura, finally, represents initial infatuation and sexual attraction. The ability for it to grow into something beautiful and fulfilling is there, but as it stands, it's almost entirely fueled by passion rather than genuine understanding.**

 **That's how I see it at least, maybe you will come up with a different interpretation. Feel free to share, I'd love to hear it!**

 **Lastly, review responses! (Well, review response this time)**

 **EpitaphEater: I hope you enjoy this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **That's everything I have. Hope you all enjoy and please Fav, Follow, and Review if you like!**


	8. Family

**Alright, who's ready to RUUUUMMMBBLLLEEEE!**

 ***Ahem***

 **Today's the day, folks, we get to that big choice on Corrin's part and get to see our Ylissean friends have some fun. We may even get to see some 'friendly' sparring between the parents and kids if you catch my meaning. ;)**

 **In any case, the Ylisseans are there to act insane at this point, so don't expect any semi-serious parts to last very long.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 _Family_

If Corrin had been asked to look back on his first time in Hoshido, he'd compare it to his time in the Northern Fortress. The good parts of course, not the prisoner of the walls part. In fact, he was quite thankful that most everyone-minus Hana and Azura-gave him all the space he needed.

Then again, who can say they've crashed the Hoshidan equivalent of a fairytale royal wedding?

Well, Corrin didn't crash it willingly. He was quite content to see Takumi, who Corrin regarded as the most sensible in his suspicion of Corrin's arrival, actually smile. Even Oboro, Takumi's fiancée, was someone that Corrin regarded highly for her-admittedly extreme-distrust of Nohr.

His regard came after he heard her story, when Mr. Robin had forced the two to sit and talk under pain of Queen Mikoto's disapproving stare.

That stare was a force all its own.

In any case, the wedding occurred about five days after Corrin's arrival. He'd seen the royal family dressed in their greatest finery alongside their retainers and Corrin had to silently admit to feeling under-dressed as he walked back to the plateau.

Then he'd run into the travelers, who'd somehow procured lovely furisode-kimonos, before getting forced into a formal kimono as well. Thankfully, he was kept out of sight between the travelers and Azura, with Sakura happily explaining the ceremony when he was forced to join the royal siblings.

Corrin found himself bored to tears soon after the ceremony began. Or should he say ceremonies. It wasn't just the actual wedding, though Corrin felt obligated to congratulate the couple, several other formalities came with a royal marrying a commoner.

After that was done, Takumi had 'begrudgingly' invited him to the reception. As it was entirely family and close friends, given the quick nature of the occasion, the atmosphere was far more relaxed than the stiff facades seen at the ceremony.

Then Ms. Cordelia and Mr. Lon'qu brought out what smelled like supremely strong liquor and Corrin's memory of that day turned hazy. Several moments stood out, like meeting Ryoma's retainer, Saizo, a beautiful duet by Ms. Olivia and Azura, and he was pretty sure Ryoma and Hinoka snuck out at one point with a different person each.

Oh, wait, that's right. Ryoma had snuck out with his _other_ retainer, Kagero, both clearly three-sheets to the wind, while Hinoka left with Sakura's retainer, a handsome man named Subaki.

Regardless, the hangover Corrin woke to made him swear off alcohol altogether. If this is what happened when people indulged out of hand, then he never wanted it ever again.

It didn't help he woke on the floor, thankfully still clothed, with both of his arms and one of his legs asleep. One arm had Hana dreaming of something while using said arm as a sword. Azura crushed the other under her back. The singer apparently believed she was a towel which needed to dry, if her sleep-talk meant anything.

Finally, his leg was under … Kaze. Corrin hadn't properly processed the ninja's presence before he realized Kaze thought the leg was a childhood log that had saved his life. Corrin decided to take all this to his grave, if only to save them all the embarrassment.

While he didn't know what else happened, as he'd fled the room the moment he could, the palace servants whispered about the ruckus and how Mr. Robin and Ms. Olivia had scolded their spouses for bringing the 'special' drink on their journey.

Then again, they also gossiped about how Queen Mikoto had never been happier, so Corrin supposed there was a positive outcome too.

In any case, Corrin had been surprised when Queen Mikoto called for him the day after that fiasco. Yes, he'd had time to order his thoughts and come to some decisions, but Corrin was still nervous when the queen led him to a room filled with children's toys.

"This was your room." Mikoto said, voice filled with nostalgia. "You may not remember it, but we spent many fun days in here. Games, jokes, wrestling with your father… I'm pretty sure you got into a duel with Ryoma in here, now that I think about it."

Corrin looked around the room, letting his eyes linger on each object. Nothing really stood out, except for some drawings from a child's hand and a small wooden sword.

Mikoto noticed his gaze. "Those drawings are ones you did yourself. Hinoka enjoyed helping you draw, but you didn't want her help on those."

She sighed. "I truly believe she has a great taste for beauty. Were it she could see that herself."

Corrin nodded absently. Hinoka was a kind, plainspoken woman that, once she'd calmed down, was perfectly willing to help Corrin with anything he needed. Kind of like Camilla, though the two couldn't have been greater opposites in both appearance and temperament if they tried.

"This sword," Mikoto continued, unaware of Corrin's thoughts, "was your first."

She picked up the wooden blade and held it out to Corrin. "Yukimura made this as a birthday gift, carved it himself. Can't tell you how happy your father was to see it, let alone little Ryoma."

Corrin had to hold in a chuckle. Imagining the great, regal High Prince as an eager child was certainly amusing.

Mikoto seemed to remember something. "Oh, I wanted to ask, you know Hana yes?"

Corrin blinked before nodding. "Yeah, I know her. Likes to think she can win against me in races and keeps pulling me into competitions like they're going out of style. Personally, I think I'm just her way of venting when Ms. Olivia turns her down."

Mikoto giggled, eyes shining with mirth. "Well, I'm glad to hear you two started right where you left off."

Corrin blinked, not processing that statement. "Huh?"

"Hana was your first playmate." Mikoto sighed, nostalgia returning. "Ryoma and Hinoka were busy with lessons while Takumi and Sakura were with your father on a trip to the coast. I was busy and couldn't entertain you, so Nagi Kawano, your father's retainer, volunteered Hana."

Corrin bit his lip, something faint and vague clawing at the edges of his mind. "Truly? I thought she was Sakura's best friend."

"She was and is," Mikoto agreed. "But you were right there. Oh, how you two argued and competed. There were running bets on who would give in each day or who would walk away with the most bruises. Sakura cried more than once getting you two to calm down."

Corrin felt the stirring fade. "I… see. Um, do you require anything else of me?"

Mikoto's mood fell and her shoulders drooped. "I… didn't want to make the suggestion, but I think there's something else which may help."

Corrin looked intrigued so Mikoto continued. "The Hoshidan throne is also known as the Throne of Truth. It allows any who sit in it to be broken of all curses, lies, and half-truths in their mind. I didn't want to bring it up out of the blue-"

"Wait," Corrin said, "are you implying I was brainwashed?"

Mikoto shook her head, sorrow heavy on her shoulders. "I don't know, but it's for that reason I didn't bring it up earlier. If anything, I hope sitting on it might clear you mind of any falsehoods, both intentional and not, so that you can make a clear decision."

A smile made its way onto her face. "Corrin… I want you to be happy. I've wanted you to be happy since the day I first held you. If… if that means you go back to Nohr, then I'll give you my blessing."

Corrin froze. That… that was a big concession on her part! He was a visitor that had seen many parts of the palace, especially ones where few patrolled. Letting him go was like gifting Nohr with a treasure trove of information!

Yet she'd do so anyway, he could see it in her eyes.

"I…" Corrin tried. "I… I'll give it a try, if what you say is true. Just don't expect much, ok? It's not like I'll make an immediate decision, no matter what I see."

Mikoto nodded and strode to the door. "That, I can accept. Actually, if you come with me, we can get you on the throne now."

Corrin nodded and followed her through the door, only to find Ms. Cordelia scolding her husband. "Why would you spy on such a beautiful moment? We all agreed to leave them be today!"

Robin chuckled and scratched his head, ignoring the surprised royals. "Well, what can I say? I was just wandering by and I had to see what was going on. Kind of reminded me of that talk we had with Sev and Morg a few years ago."

Cordelia glared at him for a moment before groaning. "Why'd you have to bring that up? Now I'm getting emotional."

Corrin swore small spouts of flame shot from Cordelia's hair a moment later, but shook it off as a trick of the light. "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

Cordelia finally realized they had an audience. "Oh, terribly sorry, Your Majesty, Prince Corrin, I was scolding my husband."

Mikoto tilted her head before giggling. "I did that to Sumeragi more times than I care to remember. He always was a hothead in private, just like Takumi. Ryoma's lucky he picked up the calm-collected side."

She started forward again, Robin and Cordelia making way for her. "You two may wish to check on Ryoma. I heard he was in quite a conundrum, having some help might do him good."

Cordelia looked _very_ intrigued and Robin threw Mikoto an annoyed side-eye before getting dragged away by his wife. Corrin, after they left, had to ask. "What was that about?"

"I simply wish this to be private." Mikoto answered, a small grin on her face. "Lady Cordelia has already shown herself to be quite the romantic. Considering Ryoma snuck off with Kagero two nights ago, I let her draw her own conclusions."

Corrin felt a smirk rise on his face. If that was true, the poor prince had one hell of a headache coming his way.

Mikoto didn't speak again for a time, simply guiding Corrin through the halls until they arrived at the throne room. As she had said, the room was currently empty, but he felt anxiety grip him.

Did he truly wish to see what lay in his mind? If he didn't remember, then maybe it had been traumatic. Maybe there was a good reason for forgetting.

"It's ok, Corrin." Mikoto sighed, turning to face him on a raised platform. "I'm not forcing you to do this. If you wish to not sit in the seat, then we can head into town. Remember, we planned on introducing you to quell the populace."

Corrin sighed. "Right… I still want to apologize, I didn't think that diplomat would raise such a stink."

Mikoto waved him off. "The fool was removed from his post, may I remind. I had no idea he harbored such strong anti-Nohr views, even Oboro isn't that bad."

Corrin spared a thought to the woman. Oboro did, at least, make the distinction between soldiers and civilians when it came to Nohr, even if she still made that scary face. He wondered if she was enjoying her time with Takumi now that they didn't have to be all secretive.

Mikoto waited patiently as Corrin thought on the throne before him. It didn't matter to her if he decided to sit or not. Corrin was still her baby and she'd love him regardless.

"I…I'll do it," Corrin eventually sighed. "Is there… something special I must do? Like, sit in it a certain way?"

Mikoto raised a brow. "There's… more than one way to sit in a chair? I mean, I know you can do much with your legs, but sitting itself?"

"You wouldn't believe some of the things I've seen." Corrin chirped, a happy smirk on his face. "Xander had it in his head one must lay across a chair for several years while Leo thought you had to sit on a book first. Then Elise had the idea to do a short headstand before sitting."

He shook his head with a chuckle. "We were all small then, but my way was trying to do a hand-stand for as long as possible. Boy was my world shattered when Flora told me that was silly."

Mikoto had to hold in her mirth. She'd met Prince Xander several times on diplomatic meetings in Cheve, so imagining the stoic young man so silly was a treat. "Well, amusement aside, whenever you're ready."

Corrin calmed himself before taking the stairs one at a time. The throne felt so much larger than it was, but Corrin could still appreciate the sturdy wood and resplendent colors.

It had been well taken care of.

A breath exploded from his lips and Corrin finally took a seat. Nothing happened for a moment, but then he saw something, a memory…

Garon… killing King Sumeragi… taking Corrin away…

Hana, so much younger and… smiling at him… she had sauce on her cheek…

Flora was there too… a child once more… but holding him, driving away nightmares…

Then the Nohrian siblings, smiling at him… all so genuine… welcoming of the captive…

Corrin was gasping for breath at this point, but he felt compelled to look up.

And beheld gods.

Hands landed on his shoulders and wrenched him from the throne, Mikoto's worried face and Ryoma's stoic visage meeting him. "Corrin, can you hear me? Mother, why did you place him on the throne?"

Mikoto looked ready to cry. "I simply wondered if he sat on the throne it would help him. I… I never imagined he'd react like this!"

Corrin's breathing slowed, mind catching up with the images and memories that had broken free. "R-Ryoma?"

Ryoma's face loosened in relief. "Praise be, you sound alright. Are you ok, should I get Sakura?"

Corrin shook his head. "No… I just… I remember, some things."

He patted Ryoma's shoulder. "Sorry for forgetting you, big brother. I just hope you can share the title."

Ryoma's face held naked emotion for the first time Corrin could remember. "You… remember me? What about the others, and who should I share the title with, if it brings such joy?"

Corrin nodded and pulled on one of the memories. "You… were attempting to copy one of the ninjas. Kaze's father, I think. Takumi and I got dragged into it and we tried to sneak up on father while he was in the bath."

"But the branch snapped and we landed on our sisters." Ryoma finished, a nostalgic mirth in his voice. "Hinoka screamed at us for hours."

Corrin nodded, but grew grim. "It may be fun to remember, Ryoma, but… I still consider the Nohrian royals part of my family. It may not be what you wish to hear, but they've treated me like blood from day one. I have friends that are Nohrians too, and I do not wish to cut them from my life."

Ryoma frowned, but nodded thoughtfully. "I will have to meet the royals first. Mayhaps we have misjudged them, and King Garon, if you think so fondly of them."

Corrin nodded, only to be crushed in the embrace of Mikoto. "My baby boy! Oh how I hoped you would remember, and my wish has been granted! Come, come, we must tell the kingdom of this joyous news!"

Ryoma had to stop Mikoto from dragging Corrin out of the room. Instead, he got them to agree on a public announcement a few hours later and went to inform the others. Mikoto pouted the whole way, but eventually went to find Yukimura.

Corrin was left alone in the throne room, though he sighed after the doors shut. "You can come out now."

The travelers seemed to melt out of the shadows, sheepish grins on their faces. "Uh… hi."

Corrin glared at Robin. "Why did you not say we were traveling with gods? You'd have gotten far better accommodations then meager bed-rolls."

Cordelia shrugged. "And miss your naiveté at its finest? No thanks."

"We also don't want you to rely on us." Olivia continued, interrupting Corrin's next question. "The history of this land must be written by its people, not us. All we wish is to find our children and leave."

Corrin narrowed his eyes. "That's quite callous. Are you not _supposed_ to aid your worshippers?"

"We have none." Lon'qu drawled. "Nor are we gods quite yet. Our powers may give us equal dominion over this plane, but we hail from another time. It is not our place to intervene in your struggles."

Corrin snorted. "You sure seem to enjoy screwing around. Lady Cordelia has driven Hinoka batty with her constant refusals to train and I've seen your antics."

"Trust me dear," Cordelia sighed, "we're not the nutty ones. Also, we will have our fun, nothing can stop that, but we shall deal only in minor matters or things that affect us personally. Your personal struggles are your own."

Olivia looked a tad smug. "It will be entertaining, at least, to see how you juggle your personal life. Hana could not be more obvious if she tried."

"Nor could Azura." Lon'qu muttered. "Damn her reasons, we've dealt with far better stoics than her. Libra would have a field day."

Corrin had a feeling this conversation would get worse if he brought up his female friends in Nohr, namely Felicia and Flora. He didn't know why he felt that, but his sense of danger was tingling.

Robin cleared his throat. "Regardless, we'll be taking a back-seat. Our help will come only if the situation is desperate enough, and even then, we answer to no one on this plane. We will do as we wish, and for now, we wish to be spectators."

Corrin didn't look satisfied with that answer, but sighed. "Very well. I'd ask if you have any advice to give, but I'd like to speak with Azura. My memories are not complete, even with so much returning to me, and I hope she can fill me in on the years in Hoshido when I was gone."

Cordelia looked _very_ excted, but Robin held out an arm to stop her. "Go ahead. We'll be in town exploring, so don't be surprised if you see us there."

Corrin nodded and left the plane-walkers behind. His mind had even more to process now that he'd discovered their true nature. Yet, for the first time in weeks, his memories were clear.

What he wouldn't give to bring his two families together in peace, especially when he knew they'd all make great friends.

Azura's voice broke through his thoughts, Corrin following the song to the lake that Azura had claimed as her own. Once again, he found himself enraptured by the beauty of the song and singer, but still he forced his words out. "Azura, have a minute?"

Azura stopped and turned to find Corrin walking towards her. "I can spare some time, yes. Though… I thought for sure you'd have gone into the city by now."

Corrin shook his head and quickly recapped the last few hours, leaving out the plane-walkers identities. Azura listened patiently before gesturing to the edge of the pier, the pair taking a seat and dipping their toes in the cool water. "You've had quite the day."

Corrin groaned and leaned back. "Yeah, it's been enough to make my head pound."

Azura smiled and patted his hand. "Well, I'll be glad to share some stories about the others. Honestly, from the sound of it, I'm glad you've come into your memories. Sitting on the Throne of Truth may have been reckless, but it appears to have paid off."

Corrin appreciated the support. "Thanks. It's just… I still think of the royal family in Nohr as my family too. They're kind people, even silly if you ask me. I think both sides would be great friends if they just listened."

Azura hummed. "If what you've told me of them the last few days is true, then I believe that as well. Perhaps it would even secure truly lasting peace."

Corrin glanced to Azura and felt himself stare. Smiles weren't rare per se with Azura, but the one she wore was so genuine, it made her even lovelier.

Azura standing broke his reverie. "We may as well start for the plaza. They were doing your announcement today, correct?"

Corrin nodded and stood, chatter and stories soon flowing between them. It was amusing and heartwarming all at once to see Azura so openly discussing the royals she'd grown up with, whether it be tales of mischief or of intimacy.

Then he got tackled by a bawling Hinoka and Sakura, ruining the atmosphere.

Azura watched the pile warmly, glad to see the sisters so relieved. In fact, seeing Corrin try to reassure them while blushing up a storm…

It made him look so cute.

Something stirred in her heart at the thought, especially when Hana came over to rescue Corrin while Subaki restrained Hinoka. This feeling grew stronger as Corrin dusted himself off and shared an easy laugh with Hana.

 _Am I… jealous? No, it can't be, I've only known him a few weeks._

As Azura pondered this strange emotion, Hinoka finally got herself under control. "Let go of me Subaki, I'm good!"

Subaki did so with a grin, Hinoka glared at him with a blush before looking at Corrin. "I, uh… can't tell you how happy I am to hear you remember, Corrin. It was lonely, you know?"

Corrin nodded and smiled, already braced for what was to come. "I bet. It's not like anyone else is brave enough to go on your expeditions. That ramen shop still doing well?"

Hinoka flew forward again, Corrin ready for it this time. "Hey, don't do that. We still have stuff to do before all the sappiness!"

"I kind of wish you were still naïve." Sakura muttered shyly. "I liked teaching you things."

Hana laughed and pointed at Corrin. "Are you kidding me? This guy doesn't know what sushi is! He thought it was a kind of cow!"

The group fell into laughter, chatter filling the air again. It took them some time to work their way into town, talking as they were, but more delays hit when food was offered. Corrin found himself with no less than three snacks at one point, but he shared with Azura and Hana since they hadn't gotten any.

Hinoka muttered something to Sakura that sounded like 'dense as a brick' shortly thereafter.

In spite of that, they arrived at the plaza without issue, Corrin silently marveling at the statue of the Dawn Dragon that dominated the area. Their arrival coincided with the end of a speech Mikoto was giving, the queen turning to find them. "Ah, so you've arrived."

Corrin nodded and stepped forward, mutters breaking through the crowd. Looking around, Corrin spotted the travelers, who waved, before Mikoto filled his view. "Are you ready to greet your people?"

"Wouldn't be here otherwise." Corrin tried to jest, but it came out as a nervous croak.

Mikoto smiled again before hearing more chatter from behind her. A moment later, she spotted a red smog coating Corrin's sword, the one he'd called Ganglari…

The sword flew from its sheathe, landing in the hands of a cloaked figure in the crowd. Corrin and the royals had barely a moment to gawk before the figure slammed Ganglari into the ground.

A ball of purple magic formed around the blade before expanding violently, the magic destroying all in its path whether it be stone or flesh. The people cried in shock, pain, and fear as the orb expanded.

Then the magic stilled and broke into wisps, the figure appearing again. Ganglari glowed red, a dozen cracks running down the blade, before it shattered into razor fragments. The fragments hung in the air before turning of their own accord.

They raced toward Corrin.

Corrin barely blinked before the fragments went flying, several whizzing by before a tight grouping appeared and flew straight for his chest.

But Mikoto, the mother he'd only just remembered, leapt before him. It happened in slow motion to Corrin, each impact jolting Mikoto's body in excruciating detail.

Then it was over. Mikoto let out a wheezing gasp before tumbling forward, Corrin caught her even though he was shaking. "Mother… why?"

Mikoto smiled at him as she was laid down. "You're… not hurt then? I'm… glad…"

Her eyes closed, the words hanging in the air. Corrin heard Sakura scream and the sound of Ryoma charging into the plaza with Raijinto bared.

But he focused on none of that. All he could do was stare at the body of his mother, memories of a childhood he'd only just recalled flashing before his eyes.

"Mother!"

That was his own voice, his own sobs, as a strange power gathered within him. He didn't know what that power was, or what it was doing around him, but its promise was seductive.

He could use it, destroy that which took Mother away. Destroy everything and sate the fury building in his body.

The promise to destroy his grief.

With a roar, Corrin fell to his knees and began to change. Scale replaced skin, bones cracked and muscle tore asunder while the power blazed around him like unholy light. When it was done, only a strange creature that looked part dragon and part deer stood within the ruined plaza.

A roar shattered the air and the dragon leapt about the plaza, striking at foes only it could see with a wild abandon. The wild charge leveled buildings and tore the road to pieces. Ryoma kept everyone away from the rampaging dragon, instead focusing on his search for Mikoto's killer.

A bolt of brilliant lightning snapped his attention to the edge of the plaza, where Robin had pinned a cloaked figure that, while appearing similar, was not Mikoto's killer. "Avoid Corrin, High Prince! Your quarry lies there, at the entrance to the main road!"

Ryoma followed the advice and charged for the main road, Robin's word proving true. Roaring his anger at the killer, Ryoma charged with Raijinto ablaze. The figure met the charge with a slash, Ryoma ducking aside and bringing Raijinto into a chop that cut through the cloak.

The figure laughed and swung with abandon, the wild attacks forcing Ryoma on the defensive.

While this was happening, Olivia had appeared from the rubble and rushed to Mikoto's side, orders flying from her throat. "Anyone with even an ounce of healing ability, tend to the civilians! Lon'qu will keep you safe, just hurry!"

Most of those still standing immediately began to dig through the debris, Lon'qu cutting down three more cloaked figures shortly after they moved to attack the rescuers. Sakura ran towards Olivia, but Hinoka's hand landed on her shoulder, the older princess stoic. "Help the others. There's… there's nothing we can do for Mother now."

Sakura looked ready to cry and it was only Subaki guiding her away that got Sakura moving. Hinoka sighed, ready to cry herself, when she saw Hana with her sword bared and standing behind the rampaging Corrin. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Hana held herself steady, even as a beam of wood landed next to her. "Protecting the people! I won't let that thing get anywhere near them!"

Hinoka looked forlorn, but nodded. The plaza was beginning to fill with soldiers and they'd need a commander. "I'll organize the others, keep an eye out for those cloaked bastards!"

Hana nodded and knocked another plank of wood away. While she was at it, someone showed up behind her. "You know, I'm surprised you called Corrin a thing."

Hana damn near leapt out of her skin, but she kept her focus. "Get out of here, it's dangerous!"

Cordelia shrugged and casually backhanded a boulder into a pile of rubble. "I'm fine, don't worry about that. Again, why call Corrin a thing?"

Hana felt herself stare at the feat of strength before growling. "That… whatever it is… is not Corrin. Corrin is a dense prince with no common sense and a weird sense of humor, not a… deer-lizard."

Cordelia raised a brow before deflecting a chunk of rubble. "I see… thanks for sharing. So you know, I think we're almost done here."

Hana blinked and glanced around just in time to see Ryoma score a killing blow on the thing that started all this, the cloak falling away to reveal… a fog of red-purple smoke?

Before Hana could process that, she saw a flash of blue that turned into Azura, small spheres of water floating around her as she approached the rampaging Corrin.

Ryoma saw it and tried to stop her, but a twister of water sprung to life and blew him away. Azura glanced back at him for a moment, but continued forward, her song filling the air with the glow from her pendant.

Corrin noticed the glow, if the sudden lack of roars meant anything, and lowered his body, seeming to assess whether Azura was a threat. At first, it looked like he was calming down, his motions slowing and jaws closed.

Then he roared and reared back, a clawed hand striking ragged gashes into Azura's body. Azura cried in pain, but was swiftly silenced as Corrin pounced on her and pinned her throat with his claws.

No one heard what came next, the dragon and his prisoner were too far away, but a moment passed silently. Then another…

To the relief of all, the dragon pulled away and freed Azura, a cloud of blue steam rising through the air as it shrunk into the familiar form of Corrin. The prince was sobbing, the sound clear to hear, but Azura made her way forward despite her injuries. "Are… you ok?"

Corrin looked up slowly, tears streaming down his face. "I… what have I done? I hurt you, without wanting to, and the people… ugh!"

Corrin took a look around the plaza, seeing the devastated remnants of a once thriving place and the grim faces of those digging through the rubble.

He felt his stomach lurch, his body turning away as bile burned up his throat. He vomited, Azura leaned beside him and patted his back. "It's not your fault, none of it is. Dragon blood flows through both royal families, but you're the first to have turned into one. It's only natural to lose control over something so new and powerful."

Corrin panted before pointing to the plaza. "Tell that to the people that died. Tell that to the people hurt because of me. Tell that to my siblings. Tell it to Takumi who's coming over here to make us both miserable."

Azura glanced to the right. Indeed, Takumi was stalking towards them with the kind of rage only the truly angered could muster. Thankfully, he was intercepted by Robin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Robin asked the angered prince, holding him in place when Takumi tried to barge through him. "In case you didn't realize, there's a lot of people that need help."

"Out of my way!" Takumi snapped. "It's his fault all this happened! That blade killed Mother, if he hadn't been here, she would still be alive!"

Robin's grip tightened. "What makes you think any of this is his fault? Did Ryoma say something that made it Corrin's fault? Did Corrin swing the blade and cause it to shatter?"

Takumi only growled, so Robin continued. "You are grieving and angry, as anyone would be, but this is not the place to blame someone who is innocent. Corrin is no more responsible for the queen's death than I am. As for Azura, what she done except brought Corrin back to us. Stow your juvenile beliefs on outsiders, they ill-befit your station."

Takumi looked ready to punch him, but Robin conjured lightning around his hand, just enough to excite the nerves. Takumi took the hint and left to cool off.

"A real hot-head that one." Robin sighed. "Get his head out of the propaganda and I'm sure he'll be fine. Now then, I'll let things play out with Yukimura and friends."

Whistling a tune, Robin picked his way through the rubble. It was impressive, if you asked him, to see the famous Yato fly into Corrin's hand after the prince met with the others. It was also amusing to see Takumi's face when it happened. Looked like the kid had swallowed a lemon.

In either case, he reached Olivia's side. "How's she doing?"

"About as well as I can do." Olivia sighed, gesturing to Mikoto's body. "I sealed it just before her soul left, so now I have her in a near-death state. It should hold for a few weeks, but we'd need Lissa to get her back."

Robin nodded, looking over the bubble of glowing water appreciatively. "Too bad we don't have Panne or Libra. They'd fix this in a jiffy."

"It's enough trouble keeping her blood circulating." Olivia muttered. "You have no idea how hard it is to make a self-sustaining cocoon like this. Besides, everything occurs on course like this, especially since I got to her right as she died. That was an argument I'll spare you the details of."

Robin grimaced. Mikoto's soul had originally been taken and enslaved by the mad dragon of Valla, but this intervention prevented that. Frankly, he was glad Olivia was sparing the details; an argument with a mad dragon was no fun.

Cordelia appeared behind them, Theresa already saddled next to her. "Kaze just informed the royals. They've gone off to confront Nohr."

"I'm amazed you got Theresa so fast." Robin muttered as Lon'qu joined them. "But no matter. You lot ready to see if our kids show up?"

Lon'qu nodded, handed tightening on Balmung. "Quite ready. If they're there, things will get ugly."

"Just practice." Olivia replied, levitating Mikoto's body with a wave of her hand. "Or very serious training. I want to see if they've actually learned something here."

Cordelia mounted Theresa. "We may even find Morgan and Lucina. Trouble's as sure to follow them as Severa or the boys."

Robin dusted off his sleeves and cracked his neck. "Let's get the queen somewhere comfortable first. Last thing we need is people asking questions right now."

He nodded to Lon'qu who made the strange sign again before the travelers and queen faded from view, a shocked Orochi the only witness to the disappearing act.

"What the…?"

 _-Border of Hoshido-_

"What the…?"

Severa stared at the clear divide between the lands with sheer disbelief. All across the ground, a flawless line divided the patchy ground of Nohr from the luscious fields of Hoshido. Not one _blade_ of grass grew over that line.

Not one.

"Quite the sight." Camilla mused next to Severa, her wyvern silently awaiting orders. "That barrier the queen set up is the cause of it. Keeps anything with a will to fight from crossing, even plants."

Severa sighed through her nose, pushing the odd sight to the back of her mind. "What are we doing here, milady? The barrier's still here, we can't cross."

She gestured behind her where the whole host of Nohr's forces waited. From knights to cavaliers and regular soldiers, the army waited in formation for some unclear signal. Severa spotted Xander at the head alongside Inigo and his other retainer, a bloodthirsty woman named Peri.

"King's orders, dear." Camilla answered, silently watching the skies. Wyverns patrolled every last air current, a silver one marking Beruka's path through the dark air.

Severa sighed and looked back again. Among the healers rode Elise, the young princess chatting with anyone willing to talk. She seemed to enjoy talking with two in particular, one a large knight in black armor while the other was a blonde woman in berserker gear.

Effie and Arthur seemed to know them, too. How curious.

Severa's thoughts came to an end as a shiver ran down her spine. The entire army seemed to straighten as well, the air in front of them shimmering to reveal a veil of gentle white dividing the lands.

Before their eyes, the barrier began to disintegrate.

"So it's done." Leo muttered, cantering up to Camilla's side with Niles and Owain close behind. "I don't know if I should be impressed or appalled."

Severa felt appalled if you asked her. While the plan, which she'd heard from Morgan, was strategically brilliant, it also called for a distressing amount of collateral damage.

Regardless, she marched forward with the army as the veil dissipated. Everyone continued to march, even as they set foot on the lush grass, so it looked like the barrier was well and truly gone.

"If anything good comes from this," Leo muttered, "it'll be the end of the Faceless."

Severa nodded absently. Camilla had long taken to the air, so she was accompanying the prince. "That's fine by me. Hate those ugly dastards."

She spotted a smirk on his face. "Agreed."

No further conversation was forthcoming, so Severa fell back until she was in line with Lucina and Morgan. Most of the soldiers had been skeptical about Theresa's inclusion in the invasion, being a Pegasus and all, but Xander endorsed horse and rider. That shut everyone up.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lucina whispered when Severa fell in step with them. "We've been with you a couple weeks now, but what if your parents are there?"

Severa grimaced, but Morgan spoke first. "Selena here will be in for one hell of a 'training session'. Even more so if Inigo's parents or our in-laws are there."

"That's why you agreed to help." Severa reminded her. "But we don't stand a chance if it's Aunt Lissa. If it is, we may as well accept our fate."

Lucina chuckled. "That's pessimistic of you, but I can't deny it. Actually, you know what I'm wondering? Why are Felicia and Flora with us?"

"Xander, from what I heard." Morgan answered. "Wanted them to come with as extra healers or something. Personally, I think he believes Corrin'll show up and seeing those two would be a good bit better than an army."

Severa grunted. "I swear, if they pushed Flora and him together any harder, they'd fuse. I know she's Corrin's best friend, but seriously?"

"She does love him." Lucina reminded. "I didn't sit through all those therapy sessions with her for nothing. The problem is he can't take a damn hint. Kind of like Owain and Morgan."

Morgan huffed and sent a glance at Owain's back. "Don't remind me. Took years for him to notice, but I'm glad personally. Now if I could convince him to get out of those awful robes…"

"Shut up you horny minx." Severa snapped, though there was no heat in the jab. "I'm still amazed I'm not an aunt yet, with your version of stress-relief."

Morgan smirked at her. "Says the screamer. You don't think we put you two in a separate clearing for no good reason right?"

Severa's scowl deepened, but Lucina got between them. "Girls, calm down, we may be facing mutual doom in less than two days. Let's not kill each other before that happens, ok?"

The sisters pouted and looked away, Lucina smiling helplessly. She suspected it would be an interesting two days.

As it turned out, they weren't. The Hoshidan border they entered led to nothing but leagues and leagues of lush fields that the horses feasted on with relish, not another soul in sight. The camp was filled with chatter about the difference in atmosphere and how much easier it was to sleep on the Hoshidan grass compared to Nohr's bare ground.

Beyond that, the plans proceeded smoothly. It wasn't until the afternoon of the third day that they met resistance.

In the form of a truly grand Hoshidan army.

Severa let out a whistle at the sight. "That _is_ impressive. So many in so short a time."

"Hoshido does not lack for logistics." Camilla sighed from her wyvern, taking a break from patrols for now. "Or resources. Considering it's their land, it'll be a hard fight."

Severa nodded, eyes on the sky. It looked like Theresa wasn't there, so that was good.

"Selena!" A voice called, Inigo jogging up to her. "Lord Xander wants Lucina, Morgan, and Odin to join up at the front. He has something he wants to ask."

Severa frowned before looking to Camilla. A nod gave her permission and Severa followed Inigo through the preparing troops, dodging a rushing Arthur and several knights before they arrived at the front.

Xander looked up from his maps and nodded at the pair. "Good, thank you for coming. I wanted to ask you if you'd join me and my siblings at the front of the line. I'm hoping to resolve this before blood is shed, but as you can see, that's unlikely."

"No offense, Prince Xander," Lucina began," but that time has passed. You should know they wish for Nohrian blood."

Xander sighed and pushed his hair back. "I know. Were I them, I'd wish the same. My hope is that you would… demonstrate your power, hopefully dissuade them from attacking, perhaps encourage negotiation."

Lucina and Morgan blinked and looked to their friends. Inigo and Owain were clearly uncertain, but Severa looked thoughtful. "No killing, right? Just a demonstration?"

At Xander's nod she hummed. "Well… can't hurt to try. Personally, I like this lot back here, the less that die the better. Besides, no one likes the bloodthirsty idiots, no offense to Peri, it's probably better for us to at least try."

Lucina sighed alongside Morgan. "Very well, we'll give it a shot."

"Don't be surprised if it doesn't work." Morgan added. "But we'll leave the next part to you."

Xander nodded and fixed his armor. "Good, then let's do it. Everyone's nearly in position, but better to try now before someone gets impatient."

He turned and mounted his steed, the great horse snorting. Morgan dashed off and grabbed Theresa before joining the group and setting out.

The soldiers parted before them, all professional grace and stoicism, until Xander stood at the front of the Nohrian army. Leo and Camilla joined them a moment later, just behind Xander and in line with the retainers.

"Hoshido!" Xander called, his voice booming over the field. "I do not wish to spill blood today, nor any day after this! Who speaks for you that we may parley?"

The Hoshidan army rumbled in answer, weapons appearing in soldiers' hands.

"Do not attack!" Xander called again. "We seek a peaceful resolution to this, but we will retaliate if provoked!"

Silence answered him.

"Very well," Xander scoffed. "Maybe a demonstration will cool your heads!"

He nodded and Lucina stepped forward, breath misting. Falchion came forth and entered the earth, a large portion of the field freezing instantly. The Hoshidans rumbled, soldiers backing away in alarm, before Morgan thrust Gungnir forward and a cloud of burning embers sizzled on the ice.

"Not the _most_ impressive sight." Leo muttered. "But I think they got the message."

Then he noticed the Ylisseans had frozen. "What's gotten into you?"

"Get… the hell… back." Owain said, striding forward and placing himself before Leo. "None of you can face what's coming."

Inigo did the same for Xander while Severa placed herself before Camilla, each pale and clammy. "Damn, why are there four of them?"

Severa growled at Inigo's question. "Just thank Naga it's not Lissa. We can actually do something here."

Xander grew more confused before his gaze was drawn to something in the cloud of embers and steam.

Namely, what looked like four figures walking through it? Who in their right mind walks through steam and embers? It would scald them alive.

"You know," A voice called over the field. "This was the last place we expected to find you."

The voice carried a weight to it that thrummed through the air like a thunderstorm.

"Then again," Another called, this one promising rage like an inferno. "Trouble has always followed you."

Another rang over the air, as unyielding as the tides. "So here we are, almost two years after hearing from any of you. Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"You will be punished." The fourth voice said, this one hiding a demon's edge. "So… at least put up a fight."

An unearthly wind howled across the plains, dispersing the cloud of steam and ash. It seemed all too innocent, four humans who stood between the armies, but those voices had to come from somewhere.

Unease began to spread soon after, the Ylisseans with Nohr stepped forward as one. Each stood in line with the other, a unified front before the four.

"Well," Severa drawled, "I didn't think we'd experience such a time difference. If it makes it easier on us, Moro matched the time streams."

Robin smirked at her. "As if. It's good news. But that doesn't excuse anything."

"Show us something new," Cordelia added, hair beginning to flicker. "Or you won't be sitting right for a couple months."

Severa sighed and looked to her friends. "They're going full bore. May as well."

Inigo looked beyond shaken, but he gulped and nodded. Owain did the same, followed by Lucina and Morgan.

"Oh, you're going to help?" Olivia asked, her eyes beginning to shine. "Well, that makes this fun. Lots of collateral though, so let's get changed and down to business."

"You make that sound so much worse than it is." Lon'qu muttered, staring a hole through Inigo.

Both armies were watching the exchange with nothing short of incredulous amazement. After all, how often do you see a great stand-off between two nations get upstaged by nine people?

The answer: only when those nine are something else. Literally.

The parents went first, if only because seniority rules. Robin dissolved to ash and formed into his wolf construct, Cordelia caught fire and grew her wings, Lon'qu added his arms and tripled in size, while Olivia brought up the rear by ripping the water out of a nearby river and using it to form the body of her eel.

Needless to say, many jaws hit the ground.

The kids were not impressed.

Morgan started them off by practically melting into Theresa, the mount and rider fusing into one behind a cloud of burning ash. This ash cleared a moment later to reveal Morgan covered in burning metal, red eyes glaring from the metal skull which had replaced her head. Wings of ash-colored bone sprouted from the sides of her head, adding to the hell-like eeriness of her figure.

"Damn that's creepy." Lucina muttered. "But no worse than my own."

To prove it, frost advanced over her body before hardening into a steel grey, encasing her in armor of jagged spike and wicked hooks. The frost and ice continued down her arms and legs, forming claws and serrated blades along her limbs. Finally, it enclosed her head, forming a faceless helm with only a single, ice-blue light shining in the middle.

"Your powers are hideous." Inigo groaned. "I'm just glad I don't have to change much."

He tossed his sword into the air, a stream of water flying towards him and condensing behind his back. The water split into four orbs that molded themselves into arms, a copy of his sword appearing in each hand while his armor shifted to white and black robes.

"I think we all look great!" Owain declared. "For legends come in all shapes and sizes! Just look at Noire!"

One of Morgan's wings reached over and slapped him upside the head. Owain grumbled and accessed his own power, his transformation very simple. Purple energy flowed around him before gathering into a glowing font, taking on the indistinct shape of a human with white eyes.

Severa looked to her friends, her parents, and the audience. Everyone was looking at her, every face expecting greatness.

She threw up her hands. "Geez, everyone wants a freak-show all of a sudden! What if I don't want to pull a magic act, huh? What are you gonna do about it?"

A bolt lanced from Robin's form and fried the ground next to her.

"Alright, you made your point! Pushy much?"

Severa scoffed before reaching behind her and tapping her back. A ripping sound filled the air and six black wings erupted from Severa's lower back, equal in size to Cordelia's. Purple and black lightning crackled around her as her body darkened, armor sinking into the inky abyss of her skin along with her clothes. A moment later, four eyes appeared above her own, each a different color, the horns of a bull bursting from her skull.

Severa gave a wicked grin, teeth turned to fangs, and she held up a hand where black energy arced between the gaps. "Well? I think I pull this off nicely."

Everyone stared at her, shocked into silence. Even Robin, who'd heard about her project, felt the need to say something. "That… is terrifying."

"Sweety, are you ok?" Cordelia asked, flames dimming in concern. "I can kind of understand Morgan over there, but this is a bit much."

Severa's grin slipped away, suddenly very self-conscious. "C-can we get on with this please? It's embarrassing getting stared at like this."

"Are you sure she's not _my_ daughter?" Olivia asked, voice echoing from the eel. "We're certainly shy."

Lon'qu slapped all three of his foreheads. "Screw this; I'm taking us to the battlefield. The rest of you, go about your business. This is a family matter."

Two of his hands made a strange seal and the fantastical beings were gone.

All the two armies could do were blink, take deep breaths, and pretend it never happened.

Corrin, for his part, was laughing all the while. He knew the four he'd met were rather batty, but that took the cake!

The scene proceeded from there as Morgan predicted. Hoshido would not parley, someone on Nohr's side got impatient, and the battle was on. Corrin found himself backing up his siblings as Ryoma charged off to fight Xander, but soon found himself in an unenviable position.

Stuck between two impassioned families who wouldn't take no for an answer.

Something hit him then, as time slowed in his mind. This was just like those dreams he'd had, where both of his families ended up fighting and wanting him to choose one over the other. The demons and gods in the dreams were there too, though the river of light still made no sense.

His gaze went beyond the families, eyes finding three people within the chaos.

There was Flora, somehow on the battlefield supplying emergency aid.

There was Hana, dueling three men at once and winning.

The there was Azura, watching him silently from a short distance away.

Déjà vu, no?

 _What I wouldn't give for Lilith right now. If… if nothing else, I'd rather none suffer because of me. If that means I have to make them listen… so be it._

"I side with neither." Corrin whispered, just loud enough for the families to hear. "Xander… you helped raise me alongside Leo, Camilla, and Elise. That is something I cannot replace."

Xander appeared pleased, Ryoma began to frown.

"However," Corrin continued, "I cannot turn against my blood family, either. I've known them only a short time, compared to my time in Nohr, but they are family to me too."

He looked up, desperation clear in his eyes. "Please, just listen! Put away the swords, find a peaceful solution, I know it can happen!"

Xander appeared to contemplate the idea before his eyes hardened. "Corrin… I appreciate what you're attempting, but a neutral stance is impossible! If I must show you that truth, then I will do so on my honor as your brother!"

Ryoma growled, Raijinto crackling. "Not while I still draw breath! He's here with his family after being stolen from us! I won't let him be taken again!"

Corrin watched in despair as they began to fight again. What was he to do?

"Corrin," Azura whispered as she walked up. "We need to do something to get their attention. Any idea what might make them focus on us?"

Corrin felt his eyes drift to the Yato. "We… should take down the ones closest to us, I think. Maybe that will get their attention. If not… well, I have a Plan B."

Azura had a feeling Plan B stood for Plan Bad. "Then let us set to work. Come!"

Corrin wasn't sure where Azura had gotten the gold and white lance from, but it was beautiful to behold. In fact, he was so distracted by both the spear and his own thoughts, he didn't notice two people run up to him. "Lord Corrin!"

Corrin blinked and turned to find Flora and Felicia smiling at him, Flora looking ready to tackle him. "Felicia, Flora… what are you doing here?"

"looking for you!" Felicia cried, a big smile on her face. "Flora, uh, can't stay. She's got to stick with the healers, that whole contract thing we told you about."

Corrin blinked before the memory returned. "Oh, right. I'm glad to see you, Flora, even if you can't stay."

"I'm a far better maid than soldier anyway." Flora answered; smile smaller than her sister's. "I'm simply overjoyed to see you healthy."

Corrin glanced around, the sounds of battle making his head ring. "Healthy is relative, but I'm glad regardless. Stay safe, alright, I don't want to lose any one else to stubborn beliefs."

Flora nodded, but stepped close to him, voice a ghost. "Milord… when this is over, I'll find you again. I have something I need to say."

Corrin blinked, but felt his eyes widen as Flora pressed her lips to his cheek in a light peck. Before that could process, the maid wished him luck and sped back into the Nohrian forces, swiftly disappearing amongst black steel.

Felicia looked grandly amused, but Azura's cleared throat grabbed their attention. "While that was fascinating, can we begin? The sooner this is done, the better."

Corrin nodded before pointing to the Hoshidan side. "Azura, Felicia, can you take care of Ryoma's commander? I know how Xander's general fights, it'll be quick."

And it was. Corrin ran circles around the Nohrian general, Yato proving its legendary status by cutting through the man's armor with ease. Once he was down, the Nohrian forces pulled off their assault and waited for their next orders. In turn, Xander stopped attacking and ushered the Nohrian royals to safety.

Azura swiftly proved to be skilled with her lance. With Felicia providing support at range, Azura flowed around the Hoshidan commander's strikes and sent him to the dirt with little trouble. In fact, she caught many admiring gazes with her strikes, her movements made her appear to dance.

Sadly, even with both sides pulled back from the fighting, Xander and Ryoma were a mess of emotion and bull-headed zeal. Corrin could've strapped his words to a hammer and smacked them with it, but it would've done no good.

So, they had no choice but to flee. It was by luck the cavalry and sky knights were too busy to pursue them, but it was harrowing hearing the thunder of boots behind them for almost three leagues. It wasn't until they reached the edge of the Bottomless Canyon that Azura, and by extension Corrin and Felicia, began to relax.

"Somehow, we got away." Azura sighed, not winded in the slightest.

Felicia was panting, not used to going so far so fast. "How… are you so calm? Two armies were after us!"

"But they kept fighting each other." Corrin answered, voice heavy with sadness. "We should count ourselves fortunate, even if our homes now call us traitors."

Felicia frowned, but had no words to console him. Instead, she watched as Azura placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the edge of the canyon. "As you say, there is no safe place on this continent for us… so we must leave."

Corrin and Felicia stared at her. Azura sighed and moved to the very precipice of the canyon. "I know that you may believe it impossible, but there is a way to get away. There's… _something_ , in the Bottomless Canyon. If we fall, it'll take us away from here."

Felicia clearly thought that was mad, her gaping mouth said as much, but Azura ignored her and stepped onto the rickety bridge crossing the canyon.

Corrin felt compelled to follow, if only to pull her back, so Felicia did as well. Disbelief filled them both as Azura ducked under the rope, stood at the edge of the canyon, looked back to them, and sighed. "Please… trust me."

And she fell.

Corrin ran after her immediately, both his hands and Felicia's flying out to try and catch her. Instead, they missed and lost their balance as a heavy weight rammed into their backs.

"Got you, you bastards!"

Oh, that was Hana's voice. Corrin wondered why she was here of all places, it _had_ to be because of Sakura, but he couldn't ponder it further.

Falling to your death tended to do that.

Corrin didn't remember much from the fall, only that he and his compatriots were screaming their lungs out while Azura remained criminally calm when they caught up to her. Beyond that, he saw only blackness until he woke up.

To find one shell-shocked Azura and a devastated plain, part of which folded up into the air in direct defiance of common sense.

"What happened?" Azura whispered, eyes darting about. "T-This doesn't make sense! Valla was pristine when I was last here, what happened?!"

Felicia and Corrin had other questions. "Where are we?!"

Corrin didn't get an answer before he found himself straddled, his shoulders grabbed, and a very angry Hana appeared before him. "What the hell was that, you bastard! First you make me leave Lady Sakura behind because she _demanded_ I chase after you and now we fall into a damn pit! What are you gonna do about it, huh? How are you going to make it up to Lady Sakura and get us out of here!?"

Corrin couldn't answer, Hana was shaking him too much, so Azura went first. "We… are in a place called Valla. It is a kingdom sealed by a curse that kills all whom speak of it beyond its territory. None, save I, knew of it before I brought you here, as the canyon is one of its entry points. As you might imagine, any who fall do not leave after they come here."

Hana stopped shaking Corrin, allowing him to breathe. "Wait, then that means we're trapped?!"

Azura shook her head. "No, I know of several exit points. The problem is the local residents, they don't like outsiders. Well, I say that, but…"

She gestured to the land, blasted and scoured like a fire had blazed across it. "I don't think we'll need to worry about them for now."

Corrin recovered himself and stood, looking around in awe. "Man… even with all the destruction, it's so beautiful. What I wouldn't give for the others to see this, especially Lilith. She always did want to see a blue sky."

"I'm glad you remembered." Lilith answered, popping into existence and scaring the life out of everyone. "But I think we should go. The intruders that did this were taken care of, they'll be on us before long."

Corrin smiled at the little dragon. "Great timing, Lilith! Though… you should probably explain things quick."

Lilith blinked before looking to see Felicia gaping at her and Hana with her blade drawn. "I suppose so…"

 _-A Quick Explanation Later-_

"Oh you're so cute, Lilith!"

Felicia had started cuddling Lilith shortly after she finished explaining her state. Lilith tried to escape the hold, but Hana swiftly displayed a love of cute things that was very new to Corrin and joined the cuddle.

It wasn't until Lilith started to lift off the ground that they let go.

"Anyway," Lilith coughed, glad to be free. "I can take you somewhere safe. It'll take us out of Valla and let us rest. Just, uh, be aware, it's a bit of a mess."

No one got to answer before a flash of light took them away, an arrow slamming into the ground where Felecia had only just been standing a bare second later. No one knew that, thankfully, but the place they went to was, as Lilith said, a mess.

It was doubtlessly a beautiful castle, with waterways snaking through it and well cared-for grass and tall walls. The problem was the sheer amount of water lying all over the place, what looked like grand infernos burning outside, rolling thunderclouds overhead, and large chunks missing from the wall that looked like they'd been carved out by a blade. Oh, and lots of ice.

"Man was it a light show earlier today." Lilith said as they looked around. "I felt you guys pop into the canyon shortly after everything stopped exploding, so I haven't had a chance to clean up."

Corrin blinked before he spotted a familiar face. "…Mr. Robin?"

The man in question looked up, hair standing on end with lots of bandages tied around him and his clothes singed. "Hey, so we did end up here! Man, you guys missed one hell of a show! I'm so proud of my kids, they did great!"

As Robin proceeded to sing the praises of his children, Corrin felt himself sigh.

"Great, we have the nuts here too."

 _Ch. End_

 **I think that's the best place to stop today. I really wanted to add the big fight between parents and kids, but it felt too tacked on whenever I tried to start it. I will show it next chapter, as they explain what happened to the MyCastle, but 10k+ words is enough for one day.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the kid's transformations. I was going for a mixture of parents when thinking on the forms, so I think they went well.**

 **Anyway, reviews next then we'll wrap this up.**

 **SilverStorm0: I enjoy writing insane antics, they make me laugh. Hopefully there's enough humor this time, I did cover some of the serious events today.**

 **Guest: That's very kind of you, hope you enjoy!**

 **That's all I got. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**


	9. New Home

**Long time, no chapter. Sorry everyone, I have been _super_ busy and haven't had the time to write much of anything. As an apology, I give you this chapter!**

 _New Home_

After a quick rundown on how their new home worked, Corrin and company set about cleaning the place up. Oh, they were quite curious as to how all the destruction had come about, but one can only listen to a man crow about his kids for so long.

While Robin was left behind, Corrin followed Lilith to the center of the fort and began to clean up the worst of the mess. Since this plane was filled to the brim with Dragon Veins, Corrin was able to swiftly rebuild the fort and its grounds while his friends dealt with the smaller issues.

Namely rounding up the combatants and gathering them in the main hall, each in various states of injury and lined up like naughty children.

Corrin, sitting on the fort's throne at Lilith's insistence, felt the urge to laugh at the state each of the warriors was in.

Robin was still singed and sporting an impressive afro, that hadn't changed, but Cordelia had exactly half her body covered in bandages while her hair stuck up like a splatter of scarlet dye.

Lon'qu and Olivia were each missing an eyebrow, wrapped like mummies, and had parts of their heads entombed in ice. Neither were apparently bothered by this fact, but Corrin had to hold in laughter when they tried to speak and only emitted mumbles.

Then came the kids: Laslow was soaked to the bone and covered in various compresses. Amusingly, his head continually dripped water, despite the large towel he'd wrapped around it.

Next was Odin, the poor man flinching and jerking randomly while random crackles of electricity shot from his skin. It was like looking at Leo after a particularly nasty experiment gone wrong.

Then there was Lucina who was, quite literally, in two halves. The woman was unbothered by this bisection, no matter parts of her armor and body were sagged like melting ice, and Corrin could see strands of new frost stitching her back together.

Morgan was covered in soot. In fact, her entire lower half was a pile of ash that had only recently begun to reshape into the appropriate parts, the girl ignoring this impossible state to chat with Lilith.

Finally, Selena was flat on her back. Yes, she had her own bandages, and an assortment of crazy injuries like a lightning bolt sticking out of her side and her father's sword lodged in her skull, but she was mostly unimpressed with those predicaments.

Instead, she was wailing about how her hair had been burned away, the poor girl rendered bald.

"Why Daddy!" Selena cried, Robin staring resolutely at the ground. "You know how long it took me to get this right!"

Cordelia leaned over and patted her daughter's shoulder, careful of the blade. "You'll be fine, honey, don't worry. We'll get you fixed up later with my patented remedy."

Severa stopped wailing immediately, a shine in her eye. "You mean I finally get to see that thing?! I thought you only used it after Shepherd reunions!"

"How else do you think I still have my hair?" Cordelia asked, Severa's light tone letting Robin relax. "Now, why don't we see about that thing in your side?"

Morgan groaned, making everyone look at her. "Why don't I get to see the remedy? I keep trying to grow my hair out, but it won't grow fast enough!"

The family proceeded to start bickering. While Corrin was more than willing to watch these characters do their thing, others were less patient.

"Would you give it a rest?" Hana sighed, arms crossed and face set in a scowl. "I want to know what in the nine hells you are. People don't just change like that then vanish into thin air, let alone cause _that_ much damage."

She gestured outside the walls where thunder clouds and flames could still be seen.

The family ignored her, Hana's brow began to twitch but Azura stepped in.

"Silence!"

The authority in her voice made everyone quiet instantly, Corrin staring at Azura in surprise. "Uh… wow."

Azura huffed and pinched her nose. "May we please have an honest explanation? It's strange enough to find this place in such a state, let alone find you lot in the center of it. Were it not for the powers you've displayed, I'd have created a daycare."

The injured party groaned and grumbled, but Olivia got them started after freeing her mouth. "Well, it's a long story. You sure there's nothing else going on that needs to be taken care of?"

"We still need to take some time to make sure no one's around." Lilith answered from her spot next to Corrin. "That and these poor souls need time to rest. Poor Felicia passed out in bed shortly after I finished fixing the barracks."

Corrin cleared his throat and smiled at the Ylisseans. "I'm also eager to learn more about you all and get an account of what happened. We've got the time, so whenever you're ready."

Glances were given across the room before Selena sat up. She yanked the bolt and blade from her body, black energy filling the gaps with unblemished skin. "Well, since I'm on the end, I'll go first. Proper introductions and all that."

She crossed her legs and bowed. "My true name is Severa Prisma Volk, heiress to the duchy of Felds in the country of Ylisse. If you want some more titles, I'm known as the Lady of Thunder and the Redeemed. Don't ask about the last one, that's super private."

Cordelia retrieved Mercurius and gave it back to Robin. "My name is Cordelia Tenera Volk, Duchess of Felds and Commander of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights. My husband is Robin and I've served in three campaigns where I was given the titles Angelus and Red Wing. I'm the chosen ascended of Agni, High Goddess of Fire."

Jaws were dropped by all save Corrin, his impassive face making the others just a little suspicious.

"I'm Robin Marcellus Volk," Robin continued, ignoring the shocked faces. "Duke of Felds and Grandmaster of the Ylissean military. My wife is Cordelia and I too have served in three grand campaigns along with many smaller incidents. I was given the title Lightning Rider by a dear friend and I am the chosen ascended of Fenrir, High God of Lightning."

Azura made the connection. "So that's how you were able to stick in place on that tower."

Robin shrugged with a grin, Morgan spoke up next. "My full name is Morgan Arcadia Volk, second-in-line to the duchy of Felds. I'm called Lady Ember by my enemies and Cherry Head by my friends. I'm married to Owain over there."

Corrin had a feeling he'd have trouble remembering all these titles when Lucina cleared her throat, apparently healed enough to speak. "My full name is Lucina Leana Falk. I'm heiress to the Halidom of Ylisstol, if you believe my parents, and current leader of the Shepherds. I've been married to Severa for six, almost seven years. Beyond that, I was given the title of Frost Specter."

"Bards have terrible ideas from time to time." Owain sighed, jolting once more. "They haven't even let a decade pass before assigning titles."

Inigo snorted and punched his friend's shoulder. "Like you're any better. Anyway, my true name is Inigo Basilius Rince. I've no special inheritance, but I'm deputy director of the famous Swan Troupe and my wife leads the Feroxian Guard. The bards seem to like calling me Blade Dancer, but that's rather embarrassing, so please don't call me that."

Corrin could tell the ladies were starting to develop migraines along with general disbelief. After all, this much information was shaping up to show that they were in the presence of god-like beings.

Who happened to also be merry fools.

"My name is Olivia Rince." Olivia coughed, trying to break the awkward silence. "No middle name, not a noble, but I'm the current director of the Swan Troupe and chief performer for the Khans of Ferox. I took part in three campaigns as well where I received the title Tide Serpent. I honestly believe villagers have nothing better to do than come up with titles. Oh, and I'm the chosen ascended of Tiamat, High Goddess of Water."

Lon'qu ripped the bandages covering his mouth off, spitting the paste to the floor. "Feh, that tastes awful. Name's Lon'qu Rince, took Olivia's surname when we wed. To keep it short, I'm the current Khan of West Ferox after I defeated the former Khan Basilio in a duel. The title I got was Vajra, though I'm not sure where it came from, and I'm the chosen ascended of Asura, High God of Spirit."

"To wrap things up," Owain declared in his usual dramatic tone, "I'm known to my comrades as Owain Tyrius Spatz. My heroic lineage marks me as third in line for the throne of Ylisse and imminent heir to the duchy of Clarissa. Then, whispered by my enemies only under darkest night and deepest shadow, I am called… the Blade of Light!"

He struck a pose before Morgan crawled over and valiantly smacked her husband over the head, ash trailing in her wake. Corrin was a little worried about the trail, and was relieved to see it slowly following Morgan, the ashes clearly eager to be whole.

"Well, that's all very impressive." Azura sighed, palm pressed to her forehead. "But what are you _doing here?_ "

Robin patted Severa's shoulder. "Looking for this lot. Severa, Inigo, and Owain vanished off the face of the earth a while back and we were beyond worried. Then, when we were able to track them here, our ticket back got lost."

"So, we'll be sticking with you until we find that ticket." Lucina said. "It's not for want of interfering with your affairs, but we have little choice. At the very least, we'd like to offer some form of aid in exchange for putting up with us. None of us are so arrogant as to believe we're not at least a little crooked."

Hana snorted and shook her head. "She says a little crooked. Look, this is all too much for me to take in right now, so I'm going to sleep on it. Let me know what happens after I wake up, alright?"

"Will do." Corrin called as she walked away. "And thanks for not trying to kill me while we got things together!"

Hana flashed a rude salute over her shoulder and Corrin laughed. "Remind me to never try and talk to her while she's tired. Only Sakura would be spared that treatment."

"I'm partial to joining her." Lilith mumbled. "Anyway, why don't we call this meeting to an end and get some rest? You lot may be able to heal like new, but the rest of us need sleep."

Robin groaned and stood. "We need rest too, actually. It takes a lot of energy to throw all that destruction around, let alone put ourselves back together. We'll probably be out for a few days once we crash."

Cordelia stood as well and grabbed a broom that was lying nearby. "That's likely going to be sooner than we think, so we'll wish you good day. Come along everyone, we need to get Severa's hair back."

There were groans of agreement, but Morgan protested the indignity of being swept along by the broom, no matter that her legs hadn't reformed yet. Cordelia happily ignored her whining and the Ylisseans were soon gone. Lilith followed shortly thereafter.

"We didn't get the story of the fight." Corrin said into the silence. "But considering the forms we saw, I bet it was something else."

Azura shook her head and took a seat on the steps. "Regardless, what's our next move? Lilith should be able to place us back in the Bottomless Canyon, but where do we go?"

Corrin stood from the throne and took the spot next to her. "Well, why don't you tell me how you know so much? After all, you'd think something about that place would be somewhere, but I've never heard of it."

Azura nodded and began her explanation. Robin had already warded the castle, so Azura felt comfortable being able to talk.

So, she told Corrin her past, how Valla came to be ruled by a mad king that had taken everything from her and the people. How she'd been taken by her mother and brought into the court of Nohr only to be kidnapped shortly after her mother died. Corrin already knew the events thereafter, but it was a weight off her chest to finally speak.

"Then we need to remove that Anankos guy." Corrin said, his blasé tone making Azura gape at him. "I mean, getting Xander and Ryoma to listen will be a tall order, what with not being able to speak about Valla beyond here and the place itself. Doesn't mean we can't do it, we just have to work at it."

Azura felt something like respect bloom in her chest. Were it everyone had such easy determination, the world would be far better off. "Well, that depends. If memory serves, my mother shared an old rhyme with me when I was young. I asked Queen Mikoto about it once."

Corrin's face fell at the reminder of his lost mother, but he motioned for Azura to continue.

"Apparently, the skies above Nohr and Hoshido reverse every few decades." Azura said, hand going to her chin. "The rhyme mentioned the opening and closing of a door, which I believe to be the path to Valla. If that's the case, considering we're able to enter, the door is open. But, when the skies change, it will close."

Corrin nodded and stood. "Then we best get to work soon. How long do you think we have until the skies change?"

"I'd say a few months, milord."

Corrin jumped at the sound of an old voice, his eyes flicking about before landing on a tall man in dark armor. "Gunter! But-but-but-!"

Gunter held up his hand and waved to the side, Lilith peeking from behind the wall. "Sorry Corrin, I wanted to surprise you later, but Sir Gunther insisted. Believe it or not, I found him not long after you first came here. He kept me safe while everything was exploding."

"You can imagine I was quite surprised to find Lilith like this." Gunter said. "I never once considered there was a true-blooded dragon under my care."

Corrin chuckled and held up his hand, the appendage shifting to its draconic state. "Make that two, kind of. I'm some kind of mix, but I didn't know until after my mother died. No real chance to ask."

Gunter frowned. "So you remember your life before Nohr, then?"

"I do," Corrin confirmed. "But that doesn't diminish the role you've played in my life or the love I hold for my Nohrian siblings. If anything, I can appreciate what you've all done now that I know."

Gunter let a smile show itself. "Milord… thank you. That means more than you know."

He looked to Azura. "Now, care to introduce your friend? I think I've seen her somewhere before, but I can't quite place it."

Azura nodded and stood. "My name is Azura, former princess of Valla and Nohr before being kidnapped and taken to Hoshido. I remember you, Sir Gunter, my mother thought very highly of you."

Gunter's face tightened, regret in his eyes. "Oh, I see. I apologize, milady, I wish I could have saved you from that experience."

"Your words are appreciated." Azura said. "But, I'm quite alright. In fact, I would like to take my leave and rest. Corrin, will you be speaking much longer? We still haven't decided on our next course of action."

Corrin nodded and waved. "Have a good rest. Heaven knows I'll be crashing pretty hard, but first things first."

Azura gave a low bow before leaving, Corrin watched her go before letting out a sigh. "Lilith, can I speak with Gunter privately? I have need of advice that only he can give."

Lilith blinked but dipped in agreement. "Very well. Just so you know, your quarters are just outside. I made you a tree house, just like we always wanted back in the fortress."

Corrin let out a laugh. "You need to stop spoiling me, I'll get a big head."

"I believe you need a good deflation anyway milord." Gunter quipped, sending Lilith into a fit of giggles as she left. Alone, Corrin allowed uncertainty to leak into his voice. "Gunter… I need your help."

"My lance is as steady as ever." Gunter replied, taking a seat next to the prince. "But I have a feeling you don't mean help in battle."

Corrin smiled wryly. "Well, yeah. I'd be more concerned if we didn't have Hana with us, but with you and her, we'll be fine. What I'm worried about is that, well… Gunter, have you ever had a crush?"

"I was married." Gunter confirmed, silently wondering what brought this about. "I can share the whole story later, with the others. My question to you is, do you know what a _crush_ is?"

Corrin glared at him. "You and I both know the kind of drivel my sisters made me read. The problem's that I find myself in a very similar state to those protagonists, at least somewhat."

Gunter mused on that but could find no answer. "Go on, Prince Corrin. I'll do my best to advise as always."

Corrin took a deep breath and began to describe the dreams he'd been having and the people he'd met. Mostly though, he focused on the three women at the forefront of his mind – when it wasn't occupied by world-shattering issues.

Azura, Hana, and Flora.

Truly, a great thing to focus on when the fate of the world hung in the balance, but Corrin was only mortal.

Gunter frankly couldn't believe his ears. "Dear me, that is quite the predicament. I mean, I never believed you were interested in matters of the heart."

"Neither did I," Corrin groused, "yet here we are. I just don't know what to do, Gunter. I've known Flora since forever, but I've never had my heart flutter around her until recently. Sappy as it sounds."

He stood and began to pace. "Then there's Hana. Apparently, we were playmates back in Hoshido, and I'd call her my best friend though we've barely met again after all this time. Trust me, I've never been more competitive than with her, and that's saying something."

Gunter smirked. "Truly? I must make sure Lord Xander knows his spot as motivator has been taken. That'll be sure to make him pout."

Corrin glowered at Gunter. The thought of Xander pouting was just… weird. "Anyway, then there's Azura. She's been very understanding of my predicament and has leant an ear whenever I needed one. Also, well… she's beautiful, and I love hearing her sing."

Gunter silently rued that some of King Garon's womanizing traits had rubbed off on the young prince… somehow. "Well, it appears you're indeed in quite the quandary. I cannot speak for these girls, but I must ask."

He stood and put his hand on Corrin's shoulder, stopping the prince in stride. "Are they your friends? Do you care for them and wish to see them happy, no matter what?"

"Of course." Corrin said, voice incredulous. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Gunter smiled. "Then let life take its course. Your heart will come to choose one day, but for now, let us focus on making a more peaceful world. The we can worry about your love life."

Corrin slumped, exhaustion showing itself. "That's… you're right, Gunter, as always. What would I do without you?"

"Likely making a grand fool of yourself." Gunter chuckled. "Someone has to save you from your own curiosity."

Corrin shook his head, not willing to fight that battle. "I guess so. Gunter, it's wonderful to have you back, but I need to get to sleep. I feel like I'll pass out if I don't and the floor isn't exactly comfortable."

Gunter nodded and Corrin set out for his quarters, clearly deep in thought. After a moment, Gunter sighed and looked to the entrance. "May I help you?"

Lon'qu appeared from behind the wall, his false hand poking out of a pocket. "I need to speak with you."

"About what?" Gunter asked, hands clasped behind his back. "I don't see how a simple knight like myself could aid the heir to Asura."

Lon'qu scowled and stalked up to the knight, stares locked on each other and neither willing to look away. Once Lon'qu was before Gunter, the swordsman's scowl grew more pronounced. "I smell a taint on you, knight. I don't know what it is, or what it has to do with you, but I will be keeping my eye on you."

Gunter remained stoic, Lon'qu keeping his glare before leaving with a huff. "Be careful what you wish for, knight. Life has a funny way of giving it to you, but never how or when you expect it."

Gunter watched the swordsman go before letting a small growl escape his throat. Those words hit closer to home than Lon'qu realized, but now wasn't the time to think on it.

Instead, he set off for the barracks to get some rest of his own.

 _-Corrin-_

Corrin found sleep hard to come by.

It wasn't so much matters of the heart, though that took up a large tract of his mind, but what on earth were they going to do? Trying to go straight to Xander or Ryoma was out of the question, especially since neither was likely to listen without at least five others to shout them down.

Hana's presence at least leant some help on Ryoma's front, but that only did so much.

 _Honestly, I don't know if we'll even get out of Valla intact. Lilith did say she could get us back to the Bottomless Canyon, but I have a feeling she meant more as a guide through Valla than transporting us._

Corrin sighed and rolled over, eyes barely taking in the room. He'd have more time to look it over tomorrow, but for now, he focused on the table.

 _I wish Flora was here. She'd know exactly what I'd need to calm down, help me think rationally. Maybe even explain to me what she meant when I last saw her._

He rubbed his cheek, mood falling further.

 _I'm glad she wished me luck. Felicia may act all smug about it, but I know what that was. The Ice Tribe do that as a greeting and a wish of good luck, nothing more._

It hurt a little to make that concession, but Corrin didn't know why. It was why he'd asked Gunter, but the elder knight had been less than helpful.

 _Why even ask if they're my friends? Why ask if I wanted them to be happy? All of those are obvious yeses, he should know that._

Corrin groaned and turned over again, yelping when he found a tall purple figure standing before the window. "Who the hell are you?!"

"It's me!" The being called, hair parting to show Severa, though her eyes were different from what he remembered. "That remedy my mom gave me did this! Everyone's too busy laughing, so can you help me cut this?"

Corrin focused on both the eyes and the hair. "You… look different."

Severa groaned and the curtain of hair fell back into place. "Look, when I came here, I had to get my appearance changed. Against my will, might I add, but this is what I actually look like. Minus all this hair of course, so can you please help? Or do I have to blast your butt to do it?"

Corrin sighed and stood, opening the door to let the hairy mass inside. Severa shuffled over and took a seat at the table, a quick search by Corrin revealing some scissors. "How do you want this to look?"

"You know how to style?" Severa asked, voice muffled by the hair.

Corrin nodded and held up a fistful of hair. "I've been helping my sisters with their hair for years and I got taught by my friend Flora when my sisters weren't in. I don't mean to brag, but I'm a pretty good stylist."

The hair shook with Severa's chuckle. "Then put them in the twin tails you saw me in earlier. That's been my style for years and I don't see any reason to change right now."

Corrin shrugged and made the first cut. "As you wish. Say, while we're here, may I ask for some advice?"

Severa hummed in thought. "…What kind of advice? I know about a lot of things, but you'll need to be specific."

Corrin made another cut, a sheet of hair falling to the ground. "Well, I'm at a bit of a loss for our next move. We can't talk to either Nohr or Hoshido, so I'm just not sure what to do."

Severa sighed in relief when he cut off most of her bangs, leaving them the perfect length. "Well, why not head for the neutral countries first? I mean, both sides are bound to seek allies or crush threats, but we can make them listen if we get there first."

"Good point," Corrin muttered as he made another cut. "But where would we start? Cyrkensia, Mokushu, Izumo, and the Wind Tribe are all neutral. Cyrkensia is a vassal state to Nohr though and Mokushu has a long standing mutual defense pact with Hoshido."

Severa shrugged, hair nearly to its normal length and volume. Corrin really knew how to cut. "Well, I'd say the Wind Tribe first. Izumo's a bit ambitious, so it's better to start small, get some allies. I even heard from Lady Camilla that the Wind Tribe is greatly respected by all the factions, so getting their support would be huge."

Corrin hummed and put down the scissors. "I have your hair about the right length I think. Are you sure you want twin-tails? Your hair has a pretty wave in it, I think some curls would look nice."

"What are you, my hairdresser?" Severa said with a roll of her eyes. "But I guess some light curls would be ok. Lucy likes to play with them after we have our fun."

The innuendo flew straight over Corrin's head. "Alright then. Give me a few minutes and you'll be good to go."

Severa didn't speak again until Corrin was done and she got a look in the mirror. "Wow… you weren't lying."

Corrin smiled proudly and put down his tools. "No problem. I'd like to thank you for keeping my sister's safety in mind and for helping me in the brief time we've known each other. Your sister promised stories when you get the chance, so I look forward to it."

Severa sighed and grabbed a broom sitting in the corner of the room. "Remind me to kick her butt for making promises without me, but I'll stick to that at least. What kind of stories do you want to hear?"

"Well…"

 _-Morgan-_

"Did anyone else just feel a chill?"

Morgan's question went unanswered, the other Ylisseans too busy trying to recover from their earlier hysterics. Who'd have thought that Severa's hair would take so well to Cordelia's remedy?

Morgan felt another shiver travel down her spine. "Guys, I mean it, I feel like something bad is about to happen!"

"What could it be?" Robin asked after finally calming down. "We've warded this place to hell and back again. Only Lissa could get in and she's not here."

Morgan opened her mouth to respond only for the door to the room to open, a furious Severa surrounded by black energy stood in the hall.

"Morgan… we need to talk…"

Morgan looked down at her legs, which were still too weak to stand, then to her sister, then to her parents and Lucina.

She whimpered. "Save me, please."

Then all hell broke loose once again.

 _-Hana-_

The sound of thunder and several explosions made Hana shoot from her cot and look around. By the looks of it, those people were having another spat. At least, that's what she hoped.

"I see our guests are having another fight."

Hana blinked and rubbed her eyes, bowing out of habit when she saw Azura. "Lady Azura, how did the rest of the meeting go?"

Azura sighed and took a seat on another cot. "About as well as could be expected. Corrin's thinking on our next move, but I wished to rest before assisting. I was wondering though if I could hear your opinion on what's going on. I assume it's been no easy task to take this all in."

"Well, no." Hana said, unsure of how to interact with Azura. "I mean, this whole Valla business is way over my head. It sounds like something out of a story, not something I can just stab and call done. I really just want Lady Sakura's opinion, that would help me get my head on straight."

Azura smiled at the samurai. "While your devotion is worth respect, I'm asking you, not Sakura. I believe she's told you to have an opinion on things many times, especially since you tend to act as her mouthpiece."

Hana frowned, knowing she was at least partially caught. "Well, I'm not lying when I say that this is super confusing. I mean, yeah magic's a thing, but this goes well beyond that."

Her usual smirk returned. "But, this situation's going to put Hoshido and Lady Sakura in danger, so I'll gladly fight. You have my word that I'll support this mission, but I would really like to get Lady Sakura to join up sooner than later. I have a feeling she'd be a big help."

Hana's face drooped a moment later. "I just uh… don't know if she'll even listen to me. Sure, she ordered me to chase after you guys, but I've betrayed all my oaths by deciding to join up. I'm sure my father's rolling in his grave about having such a disgrace for a daughter."

"You have betrayed no oaths," Azura said. "You were ordered by your lady to follow our party and that is what you are doing. If any traditionalists in Hoshido attempt to argue otherwise, well, I'm quite sure Sakura would pout them down."

Hana blinked, not expecting that. "Really? But, retainers are supposed to protect their lieges. It was only because Lady Sakura was so out of character that I didn't argue the orders. I mean, how can I expect Subaki to take care of her when she can't even get on his Pegasus?

Azura tilted her head before a giggle escaped. "I see now why Sakura and Corrin think so fondly of you. Were it that all people were so straightforward, we'd get much more done."

Hana scratched her cheek, not expecting the praise. "Well, that's uh, kind of you Lady Azura. I must admit I didn't expect you to be so kind. You just seem so… standoffish in public."

"I prefer my privacy and try not to overreact," Azura said. "But I understand how that can be construed as indifference or arrogance. If it would help, I would love to learn more about being able to express myself in normal conversation. The royals have called me… blunt and I'd like be more tactful."

Hana laughed. "You're asking the wrong person, Lady Azura. You'd probably have more luck with that Nohrian woman than me."

Azura looked over to the last cot in the room, Felicia splayed across it like road-kill. "Felicia is a kind girl from what I've seen in our short time together and Corrin thinks highly of her. I'm sure she'd be willing to join us if you're alright with it."

Hana hummed in thought. Accepting a Nohrian as a friend?

…Ah to hell with it. They'd fallen into a kingdom no one knew about and were going to fight its mad ruler for the safety of both Hoshido and Nohr.

Who was she to stick to convention in the face of such upheaval?

"Alright, deal, but I call first meeting time."

Azura merely chuckled, but Lilith popping into existence made her shriek.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lilith began smoothly, "but we need help getting the place fixed up again. Come with me."

Azura and Hana took a moment to calm down, but soon followed Lilith out the door to clean up the latest mess.

They left Felicia alone because if the poor woman had been dealing with even a tiny fraction of this insanity, she needed the sleep.

Hell, they'd probably all need the sleep if this was going to be a regular thing.

What was that old saying again? Oh, right, tempt not fate lest it deign to make you its chew-toy.

Consider fate tempted.

 _Ch. End_

 **(You can probably cut the part after the ellipses kiwi, I'm very tired as of writing this)**

 **That was a fun chapter if you ask me, if long overdue. I apologize for not getting the big fight in, but I want more people to join up so we have a wider variety of amusing reactions. Hopefully, anyway.**

 **Since I am a tired sack of jelly right now, I will get to the reviews and wish you all a good day!**

 **SilverStorm0: I hope this one has a few highlights too and I agree that having them argue was fun, if a little heavy. Also, it's just a bit cathartic to have a bigger fish come by and kick the crud out of a problem.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: I hope you enjoy this too! As I said earlier, the Ylissians are there to either be wacky or offer advice at this point, so don't expect anything too serious from them.**

 **That's everything! Hope you all enjoy!**


	10. Meeting the Wind Tribe

**Alright, next chapter! So everyone knows, I will be in summer school for a mini-mester, so don't be surprised if nothing goes up for a while. Shoving a full semester of physics into five weeks is… a lot.**

 **Regardless, let's get back to shenanigans, shall we? Who's ready to see Fuga have a heart-attack while Sakura gets in on the fun? Someone that innocent is going to be so much fun, especially with these nutjobs.**

 _Meeting the Wind Tribe_

Leaving Valla proved to be an interesting affair.

After everyone had recovered, Corrin announced they'd be seeking the aid of the Wind Tribe. Having the largest of the independent tribes on their side would lend credibility to their cause and give Nohr and Hoshido reason to listen.

Assuming they weren't kicked out on sight of course, but Robin and Cordelia assured everyone that Chief Fuga was amicable and willing to listen. All they had to do was prove their determination and his support was guaranteed.

How they would prove their determination kept the locals up that night.

When morning came, Lilith gathered everyone together and took them back into Valla, the sight of the devastated land making the plane-walkers pale.

"Oh crap…" Robin muttered as they started to walk. "Guys… I think we know where the rest of our party ended up."

Cordelia shuddered as she passed a shattered tree. "You don't think they caused _too_ much damage, do you?"

"I hope not." Olivia sighed, their conversation drawing wary looks. "But, knowing them, it's bound to be something silly."

Hana groaned, making the party stop. "What are you _talking_ about? I know you guys are, like, super-powerful, but even _you_ couldn't do all this!"

She gestured to one stretch of land bending into the air, it's entire surface scoured of life.

"Trust us, you don't want nor need to know." Lucina said, playing with an annoyed Severa's hair. "That is our business, I doubt it will help anyone to know. Instead, why don't we deal with the guests coming to greet us?"

On cue, a hail of arrows flew from the trees ahead, the party ducking behind boulders and trees. Figures cloaked in purple energy charged their hiding spots, Hana took the lead with a roar and slashed the first attacker's chest open.

Gunter wasn't far behind, his horse baying a challenge as the knight split the attackers with his charge. A pair of lance strikes turned two into smoke while a third found itself breathing through a new hole in its head.

Corrin got in on the action with an acrobatic strike, flipping over his opponent and dragging Yato through its back. A song filled the air after that, energy flowing into him and granting him a burst of speed that let him catch an enemy trying to sneak up on Felicia.

As Felicia dealt with her own opponent, Corrin turned to find Azura singing. "Wait, that works in battle too?"

Azura only nodded, her lance finding a home in an axe-man's shoulder before she gave it a guided tour through his guts.

Corrin turned from the gruesome sight to catch a lance on Yato's blade, sliding down the shaft to punch the lancer. The creature staggered but fell to smoke when Yato swung around and rent it in half.

"Clear!"

Gunter's shout let Corrin relax, applause coming from the peanut gallery. Corrin ignored them and walked to Azura. "Wow, I didn't know you could use a song in battle."

"It's my pendant." Azura explained, gesturing to the gold charm. "My mother's last gift. The power within answers to the song I sing, and I can use it to empower those I fight beside. It is taxing however, so I cannot use it for long."

Corrin could already see the strategic advantage. "That'll help a lot. We're not exactly strong in numbers so any boon is appreciated."

He looked back to the plane-walkers, gaze flat. "That is, unless our friends would deign to step in from time to time."

"We are not here to solve your problems." Olivia reminded him. "The kids are free to do as they wish, but the rest of us agreed not to get involved unless it's needed. If you needed our help to deal with a small ambush, your journey is already doomed."

Corrin couldn't fault that logic, but he was annoyed nonetheless. "Fine, whatever you say. Let's go everyone, better not to sit here like frogs on a log."

Hana cracked a joke about toads and witches that no one understood, leading the young samurai to sulk for the next leg of the trip. Everyone was on high alert as another ambush was bound to be waiting for them and it was likely to be larger and better organized than the previous.

It was with some disappointment the rest of the trip was quiet. In fact, Hana pulled out her blade and apologized to it, the plane-walkers doing the same with added dramatics like offering promises of virgin deer-or something similar.

Corrin was getting worried. There was no way one should get used to antics like this so quickly, but he was swiftly acclimating to this bag of nuts. Maybe it's because he'd already seen the power under those goofball facades?

He could only hope.

"Well, we're here." Lilith said with a cough, eye twitching in annoyance. "This will take us back to the canyon. I warn you though, the trip isn't always smooth and we can, in very rare instances, end up somewhere else. Please be ready."

Then they flashed and vanished, right as a pillar of light fell from the sky and slammed into the ground.

"Hail mortals, for I am the new ruler of Valla! Cower before me and accept your fates!"

The world was silent, the light dissipating to show a miffed Lissa. "Damn it I missed them! Now I look like a complete idiot, _and_ we have to wait for them to come back before going home!"

She kicked a pebble and shouted to the sky, "Donnel, this all your fault! If you hadn't tried to convince me _not_ to do this, we'd be home already!"

Several bands of energy flashed into existence, the ropes twisting in a random pattern.

"You don't put anyone on the couch mister!" Lissa roared, body shining with blinding light. "That's my right! And I'm gonna ride you for all you're worth after this! Get ready tin-head!"

She vanished, a streak of white cutting the sky and marking her passage. All was silent for a moment before the land seemed to sag in relief.

There would be no more carnage today. At least, not here.

 _-Corrin-_

"Lilith?"

"Yes, Corrin?"

Corrin took a deep breath before groaning. "Does this look like the Bottomless Canyon to you?"

Lilith glanced around, silently chuckling at the bodies of the others splayed on the ground. There was sand as far as the eye could see and the sun seemed dead set on murdering them if the haze didn't do it first. "We appear to be in a desert. I did say we don't always end up where we started."

Corrin gestured to the ground, where Hana was picking herself out of the sand. "Can you at least say we're back home, such as it is? We're not in some desert land nowhere near Hoshido or Nohr?"

Lilith nodded. "That I can. We're in the desert just north of Izumo, I can see the entrance to the Eternal Staircase from here. That places us in Wind Tribe territory."

Robin's head popped out of the sand, grit sprinkled in his hair. "Oh hey! Cordy, this is the place we landed!"

Cordelia's arm burst from the sand, the left side of her body buried. Once she was free, she looked around. "What do you know, it is. That scorch mark I made is still here too."

Her Pegasus cantered over and offered Cordelia a snout up, the others standing once they'd gotten their bearings.

"Heavens, it's hot." Olivia coughed, body rippling. "Good thing I remembered to refill our flasks."

Corrin could see the ripples carrying sand off her skin to the ground and felt an irrational surge of jealousy. If only he could be self-cleaning, his life would be much easier.

Azura brushed the sand from her dress, silently ruing how much was in her hair. "We'd best make for the Wind Tribe village. It's only a few hours from the Eternal Staircase, and this land is known to conjure sandstorms at a moment's notice."

Corrin started looking around, internally wondering how Gunter wasn't sweating in the terrible heat. "Where is the entrance? I see nothing but sand."

Hana finally got to her feet and pointed behind her. "It's that way. I've had to walk through it a couple times over the years, but I'm glad to skip the walking. They don't call the stairs endless for nothing."

Corrin looked in that direction but couldn't see much through the heat haze. "I'll take your word for it. Everyone ok and ready to go? I don't like this heat any more than the next person."

"I'm quite ok with this heat." Morgan chirped, her family apparently nonplussed as they looked around. "So are my mom and sister. Dad though…"

Corrin glanced over to Robin who was clearly sweating. "Sir Robin, why do you not take off your coat? That is sure to help."

"And lose my identity?" Robin queried even as he reached for his flask. "I take this thing off and no one recognizes me, not even my wife! I had to conceive both my daughters in this thing."

Cordelia clocked him hard enough to make a shockwave, Severa groaning in embarrassment. "Dad, you did not. Don't even try and sell something like that, we recognize you just fine without it."

"He doesn't want people to see how skinny he is." Lon'qu quipped, inspecting Balmung as the party talked. "Then again, when you have mountains like some of our friends… I can see where the insecurity comes from."

A bolt flew from Robin's landing site, but Lon'qu shattered the energy with nary a glance.

"Ok…" Azura hedged, still rattled by the plane-walkers. "Shall we get moving? I think we've dallied enough."

A cleared throat made everyone look at Lucina. She was being held up by Owain and Inigo, but not because she was tired or disoriented.

She was… melting.

"Oh crap!" Severa shouted, running to her wife's side. "I should've realized sooner Lucy, I'm so sorry!"

Lucina smiled, though it looked like she was slowly turning into a funny doll as time went by. "That's ok… you were buried up to your waist… can you just get me a, uh… container or something?"

Severa took out her waterskin and dumped it, a surprising amount of water flowing onto the sand. "Aunty, can you help us out? She won't stay solid much longer!"

Olivia leapt over and started waving her hands around Lucina, the princess forming into a ball of deep-blue water with grey swirls. Her circlet was still prominently placed on top of the ball and everyone could see her eyes and mouth floating in the liquid.

"That is so damn weird." Hana muttered, Felicia nodding absently in agreement.

"I didn't quite believe that they were the cause of all that destruction." Gunter noted as Olivia began to guide Lucina into the waterskin. "Yet I watch the impossible."

Olivia finished putting Lucina in the waterskin and gave it to Severa. "Keep this close and closed. Last thing we need is someone forgetting what's in there."

Everyone grimaced, not liking where that line of thought went.

"She'll… be ok, right?" Inigo asked, more than a little disturbed.

Olivia had the look of someone far too familiar with the situation. "Sure… after she comes out. I could reform her body but we would need to wait. At least she'd be able to direct where she went, but we all know the quickest way out."

The waterskin appeared to shudder and Felicia blanched. Owain's cough brought everyone away from that disgusting realm. "Truly, we have tarried long enough, my brave friends. I cannot speak for any save myself, but I'd prefer the sand _not_ burn holes through my boots."

Corrin felt everyone look at him, or rather, his bare feet.

He picked up a foot and wiggled it, scales coating the bottom. "Half-dragon, I'm fine. I thought my feet were just super calloused for years, but now I know better."

Everyone continued to stare before the group had a laugh and got their things in order. Once ready, Azura looked to Hana. "You've been here on diplomatic missions before. Please, lead the way."

Hana nodded and took the front, already in guide mode. "Be warned, the people we're going to meet aren't trusting of outsiders. Don't be surprised if there's some kind of 'test' to prove we're trustworthy."

She received grunts of acknowledgment and they set off. Lilith vanished shortly after they'd started, saying she'd show up when needed, so there was no one to complain to about the heat.

Only the Volk family was going strong, minus Robin, but they cheated by being so closely aligned with fire. Aside from them, no one was properly equipped to deal with the desert, this showed as they began to sweat through their clothes.

Olivia sighed two hours in and opened her flask, turning it over and finding it empty. "Oh shoot. Lon'qu, honey, you'll have to carry me."

Lon'qu grunted, his robes tied around his waist to show off his impressive physique. Olivia handed him the flask and rippled before flowing into it, Lon'Qu tied off the skin with a white string and tucked it into his pocket.

Cordelia hummed from her spot-on Theresa, the Pegasus forming an awning with her wings. "I didn't think she'd drop out after only a couple hours. Robin and I were out here for days."

"We weren't grounded." Robin pointed out, his coat thrown over his head as a makeshift blanket. "And remind me why Severa, who was talking so tough, is on Theresa with you?"

Severa groaned, slung over the saddle like a fresh kill. "I'm not pure fire, Dad. I'm more like you and that means I run out of stamina quick. At least you can still walk."

"I'm not doing great either." Morgan noted, sipping on her flask while her Theresa formed shade. "But I have a Pegasus to help. You really need to get out of your scores more often, it's messing with your stamina."

Severa looked up and glared at her sister. "I don't wanna hear anything about stamina from you, Cherry Head. If you'd find something else to do besides jump Owain whenever he gets home, we'd have other stuff to talk about."

Morgan didn't deny this accusation, but Owain tried to stop the argument. "Now-now, there's no need to bring up our private lives. Say, um, Lady Hana, how far are we from the village?"

Hana shrugged. Her robes were also tied at the waist, linen covered her chest while her coat formed a meager hood for shade. "We should… be close…"

Azura sighed and tightened her dress, the skirt enclosing her legs for once. "I do hope so. Felicia won't last much longer."

She glanced back to see Felicia curled up behind Gunter, using his broad frame as shelter from the sun. Her dark outfit was far hotter than then clothes of anyone save the knight, but his greater endurance and lack of affiliation to the Ice Tribe strengthened him in the heat.

"I would prefer… we get there soon." Corrin panted, his armor almost sizzling under the sun. "I mean… I don't want to end up as… well-done… dragon steak…"

Hana fell back a bit and punched his shoulder. "I'm impressed you and Lady Azura have lasted this long. I knew you were quick, but you have more stamina than I thought."

"I've… wandered through blizzards." Corrin said, Azura giving him an impressed glance. "I'm far more impressed Azura hasn't been sweating near as much as the rest of us. Dancers are something else."

Hana frowned before nodding. "True… I've seen her dance for many hours on end before getting tired."

"Please, I'm not that great." Azura muttered. "I'm simply better dressed for this environment. I assure you, were we on a mountain or in a snowfield, I'd be far less composed."

Corrin and Hana clearly didn't believe her, but Cordelia's giggles made them look up.

"Are you alright, Lady Cordelia?" Corrin asked, making the woman smile and nod .

She gave no further answer, so Corrin turned back to his friends. "Anyway, I'll gladly take on whatever test the Wind Tribe has. Anything to get out of this heat."

"I'm glad you think that."

Corrin, Hana, and Azura nearly leapt out of their skin, whipping around to find a large, bare-chested man before them. Behind him stood many fighters, their weapons bared and glinting in the sun.

"Fuga, good to see you." Cordelia said as the man walked forward. "I remember you being the chief of a tribe, but you never did mention which."

Fuga grinned at her. "My apologies Lady Cordelia, but it wasn't important at the time. Who are these poor bastards traveling with you? I recognize your husband, but no one else."

Introductions were given and Fuga looked to Corrin. "So you're the 'traitor' I've been hearing so much about. Took guts to declare neutral standing in the crossfire of two armies."

"I don't know about guts." Corrin said with a sigh. "But I want to stop this fighting. There's plenty of reasons not to fight and I'm sure if they'd all listen this would end."

Fuga laughed. "Humans are not known for their ability to reason where emotions are involved. Regardless, I respect your decision, but I cannot offer my aid out of hand."

Robin stomped forward and fell to Fuga's feet. "Please, we don't care what tests he must go through, but have mercy and give us shelter! Two of our own have melted and Inigo's soon to follow them!"

He gestured to the swordsman, who skin was starting to run with water. "Yes… I'd prefer not to join my mother and friend."

Fuga and his soldiers blinked, but the chief shook his head. "Very well, we can't just leave you all to die on our doorstep. Follow me, we'll talk more after you've recovered."

Corrin, in a stroke of realization, took off his breastplate and unhooked his cape. "Azura, take the cape, it'll shield you until we arrive."

Azura blinked and took the cape, wondering why he was doing this now. "Um… thank you, but why?"

"You're starting to burn." Corrin said, Azura glanced down to find her arms a light pink. "That, and Hana's on her last legs. I'm the only one that can carry her right now and handle the abuse."

On cue, Corrin offered his back to Hana, only for the samurai to refuse. Corrin was unperturbed and told her to prove it, only for Hana to tilt forward as she tried to take another step. Thus, she ended up on his back, complaining the whole time.

 _Heavens, I wish I could be like that._ Azura thought _. So open, so willing to jest and enjoy life. Maybe… maybe when our task is done, I can start trying._

Azura giggled at the idea and followed the group as Fuga set out. They were hemmed in by the Wind Tribe warriors, but it was obvious they regarded Cordelia and Robin with reverence.

Well, reverence that Robin was ruining with his effusive praise of Fuga and the offer of shelter.

Regardless, they arrived at the village within an hour, the villagers coming out to greet their chief and gawk at the newcomers.

"You'll have to forgive them." Fuga said as they strode through the streets. "There have been rumors that your stance of neutrality is a declaration you intend to conquer the continent. Were it not for the presence of Lady Cordelia and Lord Robin, I'd be inclined to listen to them, especially considering the delegation Hoshido sent."

Corrin felt Hana tense on his back. "May we ask who's in the delegation, if they're still here? We'd prefer not to be ambushed."

Fuga chuckled and pointed to a large stone palace. "They're still in Repu Castle, they arrived just yesterday. One of the Hoshidan princesses came to visit us alongside her retainer and some guards, she's a sweet girl. Not a mean bone in her. You'll be safe, swear on my word."

Corrin gulped, already feeling Hana go still. "Hana, you ok? I know Sakura told you to come after us, so surely she'd be delighted to see you."

"I'm not too worried about her." Hana muttered, earlier indignation extinguished. "I'm more worried about Subaki and the others. Oaths are too important to let things like orders get in the way."

Azura walked up and patted Hana's back. "we'll keep them off of you, and I'm sure Sakura will make them stand down."

"I'll help too!" Felicia said at long last, the cooler air in the village revitalizing her. "I mean, we're all comrades, so why shouldn't we look out for each other? Just, uh, I apologize in advance if I break something trying to help."

That got a laugh out of everyone.

"I'll do the same." Gunter said, bowing his head to Hana. "You are my liege's friend, as well as a friend to Felicia. You need not watch your back, for my shield will cover it."

Hana didn't know what to do with those promises, so Morgan broke the silence. "Ya know, this is really cute. Kind of reminds me of when we first met Kjelle and Noire."

"Don't remind me." Owain groaned, the party ready for something weird. "I swear, those two are the oddest comedy duo. I can't even talk normally just thinking about it."

Severa gave him a stink eye. "Your definition of normal doesn't hold up in any reality but yours. Also, can we hurry it up? Before the horny young women around us decide to jump Lon'qu."

A glace around showed that indeed, many young women had started to gather, their eyes locked on Lon'qu. The flask at his side started to jiggle before a great hand of water shot out of it and reformed into a dragon's head, its roar sending everyone scattering.

"Gotta love her." Cordelia laughed, though she had Theresa standing protectively next to an exasperated Robin. "Then again, no one touches our spouses."

Fuga cleared his throat, clearly alarmed. "May I ask that you not do that again? I have enough trouble dealing with the regular doomsayers, let alone whatever problems that spawned."

He pulled out a bundle of dried leaves, picked one, and started chewing it. "Just trying to get the caravan Lady Cordelia and Lord Robin traveled with to stop making shrines has driven me to these things."

Everyone looked to the pair in question, but they only shrugged. With nothing further to discuss, they continued to the palace and the throne room.

"Hana!"

A pink blur crossed the room and wrenched Hana from Corrin's back. Hana didn't know what hit her for a moment before her vision cleared to show a sobbing Sakura hugging her close. "I thought you were dead!"

Sakura continued to sob as Hana tried to calm her down, looking pleadingly to the others for help. Azura stepped up and rubbed Sakura's back. "She's fine, Sakura, just tired. Please, stop crushing her ribs, we need her."

One of Sakura's arms shot out and pulled Azura in. "Azura too! I missed you both so much, don't leave like that again!"

"It… was… your wish…" Hana choked, wondering where Sakura's strength was coming from. "Choking… no breathing…!"

Sakura finally realized what she was doing and let them go, looking away shyly as Hana and Azura gulped in air. "Um… sorry. I just…. Got excited…"

"There is much strength in you, small one." Lon'qu noted with a grunt. "You don't look it though…"

Sakura blushed and pushed her fingers together. "I uh… haven't told anyone, but… I accidently crushed a rock last week, before I came here. Oh, and I almost broke Subaki's arm when he tried to help me onto his Pegasus."

She bowed as the others stared at her in shock. "It's good to see you too, Mr. Lon'qu. Um… where's your wife?"

Lon'qu held up his flask, a hand of water popping out to wave at Sakura. "She's in here, couldn't handle the heat. One of the other's is in a similar state and Inigo almost joined them before we arrived."

Sakura nodded silently, not willing to press for further information.

Severa, already knowing they'd have to start the introductions again, got the ball rolling. "Before you ask, yes, we are the kids the others were looking for. We're just sticking around until we find our way home. Now, please be a dear, and console your older brother who's cowering behind this Pegasus.

They heard a cry of betrayal before Theresa cantered forward and a nervous Corrin was revealed. "Um… hi, Sakura. I didn't… think we'd be meeting so soon."

Sakura stared at him before her face morphed into a sobbing mess once more and she charged into him. "Big Brother! Thank the gods you're alright, I couldn't bear losing another!"

Her words were more than a little alarming. "What do you mean? We've only been gone three days!"

"That's all it takes." Sakura sniffed, arms constricting Corrin. "Ryoma just up and vanished, no one knows where he is, and Takumi never got back from his patrol. Oboro's beside herself, but I got sent here by Yukimura to ask for aid."

Corrin nodded, trying to ignore the creak of his ribs. "That… would be trying… but where… could they have… gone?"

Sakura didn't see him turning blue. "No one knows, that's why I'm so glad to see you! What brings you all the way here though?"

Corrin didn't answer, being starved for air, so Azura swooped in to rescue him. "We're here to ask for aid as well. If you'd release Corrin, we'll tell you what we can."

Sakura realized Corrin was dying and released him, blushing deeply as he coughed and gasped. "I'm so-so sorry! Subaki and Hinoka keep telling me I need to look people in the eye, even with hugs."

Corrin gave her a reassuring smile, even though he continued to cough. "You're good… don't worry. Yeah, how about we give the overview then get on to that test, we don't have all the time in the world."

He looked back to find Severa and Inigo at each other's throats, power flowing between them like serpents. "Uh… what happened?"

"They got into an argument again." Morgan said as she hopped down and pulled her sister back. "These two have been as bad as cats and dogs for years."

Lon'qu grabbed Inigo's collar and yanked him back. "If you're going to use the power, go outside. I doubt our host wants to see his home in ruins over a petty fight."

Fuga looked _very_ alarmed, so Hana cleared her throat and changed the subject. "Lady Sakura, where is Subaki? He should be with you night and day with me gone."

Sakura smiled demurely. "Oh, you know him. I mentioned wanting a snack and off he went. Rather boring waiting about my room, so I decided to wander around. It's really a nice place."

Hana dragged a hand down her face and Corrin felt this had happened before many times. "Lady Sakura, I understand you're curious, but there's more than one reason it's a bad idea for you to go off alone."

"Like me." Cordelia said as she cantered over, snatched Sakura, and placed her on Theresa's saddle. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to have a chat with the princess. Don't bother chasing, I'll return her after your test is done."

Theresa took to the air and turned for the castle gates, "Ciao!"

Everyone stood stunned before the plane-walkers jumped into action, Robin leading them. "Cordy, come back this instant! You don't kidnap royalty so brazenly, has Gaius taught you nothing?!"

Corrin didn't want to know how any of them had experience in kidnapping royalty, but he was glad the nuts ran after their own and left the rest of them be. Besides, Cordelia wasn't malicious in her intentions, she'd just burn them all to ash if that was the case.

He took a deep breath and looked to Fuga… who was clutching his chest and panting. "Chief…?"

"I'm amazed you don't feel it…" Fuga gasped, breath coming hard and deep. "The aura that hangs around them, the _force_ … it nearly made my heart stop being so close to them."

Corrin and friends blinked, not knowing what he meant at all. Seeing this, Fuga shook his head. "It matters not, come. Your test shall be atop this palace. Should you succeed, my aid will be yours."

Corrin nodded and snatched Hana's robe as she got over her stupor and started after the plane-walkers. "She'll be fine, Hana, don't worry. We need your sword for this and you can catch up with Sakura after we're done.

Oddly, he didn't feel the cloth jerk as Hana ran past, confusing him. He was even more startled when Azura and Felicia shrieked and ran after Hana, Corrin's cloak held high between them.

Then he looked at his hands and felt himself slump.

He'd gotten the loose end of her bindings… and Hana hadn't noticed.

He was dead.

Gunter watched this happen from the sidelines, his horse pawing the ground as Fuga joined him. "They're quite thick, aren't they?"

Fuga nodded, relieved at the levity, "That they are."

"But they do say luck favors the foolish. Who knows, maybe you won't be serving a eunuch this time tomorrow?"

Gunter could only hope.

 _Ch. End_

 **Alright… that's a chapter my friends.**

 **I hope this goes over well, and for anyone wondering where Flora is and when she'll join this wacky group, fear not! She'll join before long and take her place amongst the love… pyramid?**

 ***Brief look at a geometry book later***

 **Yep, it's a pyramid!**

 **Also, it's a bit of a headcannon that Sakura is secretly super strong but doesn't look it. So she tends to surprise people when she gets close enough to touch them. Maybe there's a club lying around, just waiting to be used?**

 **Anyway, reviews!**

 **SilverStorm0: I always thought he'd learn being around Flora and Felicia, then having his sisters visit. My cousin learned how to style just by being around his sister all the time, so I thought it applied. As for Lissa and Donnel, it will involve lighting, but lots of other things too. I haven't revealed what Donnel has power over quite yet.**

 **Suzaku Mizutani: They are, essentially speaking. The Shepherds are just much higher on the totem pole in this particular universe, so they're just madly strong compared to the rest. Also, how'd you guess I was going that route with Lissa and Donnel? Did you read my mind? Do I need a tin-foil hat?**

 **That's all I got! See ya next time!**


	11. A Friend Returns

**Been far too long without a chapter here, so let's get right back to the shenanigans! It's time to eat Yato, Fuga! …And maybe a pie or two.**

 _A Friend Returns_

Corrin was not made into a eunuch.

That was perhaps the best news to come out of the next few hours. Felicia and Azura had successfully chased Hana down before she could make it to a public space, and after explaining why they tackled her, Hana was incredibly embarrassed.

She didn't blame Corrin for it, which made the plane-walkers gape in surprise, since it was her own fault for forgetting to put her robes back on correctly. As such, no blade was taken to Corrin's valuables and Flora felt a surge of relief at her current location.

It also let them set up Fuga's test without issue, minus the raging gales that popped up every so often. Apparently, that was common at Reppu Castle, and Corrin had to wonder how anyone got the damn thing built with such strong wind.

Fuga's non-answer of sheer determination and stubbornness did little to alleviate that wonder.

"Alright, we're ready to go!" Fuga called from his place upon a large pillar. "Prince Corrin are you and your chosen fighters ready?"

Corrin sighed and looked back, noting everyone was ready. "Yes, Chief Fuga, we're ready to begin!"

Fuga appeared to nod, as he was quite a distance from them. "Very well then! Your test is to overcome the obstacles laid out before you and reach me! Should you do so, I will join the fray! Defeat me and my trust is yours!"

Corrin's breath exploded through his nose, frustration building. "Why is everything a contest of strength? I swear, people just don't want to talk about things."

"Words can be bent and misused." Gunter reminded him, gaze glued to the edges of the arena. "Actions are always seen as more honest. You may intend to help someone, but no one will believe simple words. You must build that trust first."

Azura hummed at the words. "Ser Gunter is correct, one must act in goodwill before another trusts words alone. Fuga is within his rights to test you, for he does not know you."

"How do you think I started trusting you?" Hana asked as she tested her blade's edge. "You never did act the spy and you were so naïve, the very idea you were some manipulator didn't hold water. You've only proved it since."

Corrin shook his head and looked balefully to their newest member. "And you, Ms. Rinkah? Can words be used to solve something before violent action must be taken?"

"Hey, they were talking about helping people, violence is different." Rinkah replied, her club bouncing impatiently over her shoulder.

To explain, Rinkah had shown up while they were getting the test set up. Apparently, she believed that Fuga was going to try and assault Corrin's party based on false rumors and rushed to the village in order to stop them. Much to her surprise, she found them chatting amicably while getting the arena set up.

She then found herself accosted by the plane-walkers, each curious to meet her and learn more about the Fire Tribe. Rinkah did her best to explain, but the arrival of a panicked Subaki searching for Sakura derailed that conversation.

She'd at least agreed to help Corrin in his trial after he asked. Felicia was still too exhausted from the desert trek, so they needed one more anyway.

"What did Lady Cordelia talk with Sakura about?" Azura wondered aloud as a gong rang over the arena. "They were both quite giddy after returning."

Corrin shrugged. "I don't know, but at least Subaki calmed down. You'd think trying to keep the perfect façade up would preclude him from threatening harm to Gunter with Sakura dismounting not two yards away."

"He was acting quite appropriately." Gunter stated, his blunt lance ready to go as their foes closed in. "Now why don't we turn our attention to the matter at hand?"

Corrin nodded and ordered his fellows forward, the sides meeting in a clash of blunt weapons.

Off to the side sat the plane-walkers, Sakura, and Subaki. They would be observing this battle and watching for any… unpleasant actions from either side. It was mostly a formality, but Sakura and Subaki wished to see how this neutral party acted as a unit.

That and Sakura always thought seeing Hana in action was super cool. Same with Azura and Corrin.

"Talk about a strange place to fight." Robin muttered as he watched Rinkah get picked up by a particularly strong breeze and deposited on another walkway. "The winds of the castle are strong enough to carry people, yet they designed the walkways around those winds. One wrong step and you're done for, but the wind could just as easily carry you away from the enemy's blades."

Severa agreed with the assessment. "Nohr would have a hell of a time trying to get through this, that's for sure. Wyverns wouldn't be fast enough to dodge the gales, you'd need pegasi."

"I kind of want to surf those gales." Morgan muttered dreamily, watching the twisting wind. "That'd be a load of fun."

Cordelia bopped her daughter, but she was equally intrigued. "When we're not in the middle of a test Morgan. Even then, you have to ask permission."

Morgan whined about getting a bonk, but she was otherwise ignored.

"I'm curious to see Fuga fight." Lon'qu said, watching Corrin closely. "Also, remind me to give that kid some quick lessons. He's fast, but his technique is sloppy and there's not enough power behind the strikes."

Olivia hummed next to him, several barrels of water restoring her body. "Same with Hana. Oh, Lucina, would you mind giving Azura some pointers too? I think its about time they at least learn something, or we'll be bored the rest of our time here."

Lucina shrugged, giving a low whistle when Corrin cartwheeled over a poor sap's back and swept them off their feet. "They've got some neat tricks, that's for sure. Their styles are a lot more fluid, so maybe that should be emphasized."

"It'll be what it'll be." Inigo sighed. "All we can do is keep an eye on them and go from there. Besides, Father, I thought you didn't want to take on any pupils."

Lon'qu folded his arms and nodded towards Corrin, the prince locked in a duel with a young boy using spells of some sort. "He won't be a pupil, but as it stands he relies too much on his speed. If we're to see the end of this tale, he must have something else to work with when an enemy that can read his movements pops up."

Owain struck a pose. "Truly, we must do so then! A grand tale such as this will desire its champion, and who are we to deprive it?"

Morgan sighed and gave Owain a look. "Honey, if you don't give it a rest, you're on the couch."

Owain went quiet, Morgan nodding in satisfaction. Lucina, in turn, looked to Severa with a pout. "Why don't you call me by a pet-name in public? We've been wed long enough."

Severa rolled her eyes and pointed to the arena. "You already know the answer, now pay attention. They're almost at Fuga."

The plane-walkers returned their attention to the fight, cheering when Hana sent a man far larger than her to the dirt. Subaki was more focused on Sakura, specifically why she'd run off.

"I've told you already, Subaki." Sakura sighed after the fifth question. "I wanted to see more of the castle and you were taking so very long. Chief Fuga has been nothing but gracious and his people kind, there's no need for such suspicion."

Subaki bowed politely. "Be that as it may, Princess, I must remind you that Lady Cordelia snatched you in broad daylight. Were it someone of less character, I wouldn't have been able to protect you. It's enough of a stain on my honor to have left you alone for so long as is, I fear I wouldn't go on if something happened to you."

Sakura pouted, moved by his words. "S-save the pretty words for Hinoka. I'm sorry though, Subaki, I shouldn't have worried you. I was just so excited to see the castle, then I saw Hana, and… well."

She giggled and idly crushed a pebble she was playing with, Subaki gulping. How Hana, Corrin, or Azura hadn't been crushed like that rock escaped him, but Sakura's bizarre strength was as terrifying as ever.

"Pardon me, Princess Sakura." Lucina said as she looked to the young girl. "If I may ask, has the idea of keeping a weapon of some sort on your person never come up? It need not be more than a dagger, but it would certainly keep you safe should your retainers be otherwise indisposed."

Sakura frowned in thought, only to giggle when she spotted Hana get knocked flat on her back by Fuga. The duelists had at last reached the chief and he was showing why he was called the 'Master-at-Arms'. "It's frowned upon for the shrine maidens to take up arms, as we aim to heal. Even more so since I'm a princess. Hinoka's an outlier with how much martial training she has, most princesses in the past were taught culture, healing, and how to run a house. Maybe finances if we had a head for it."

Brows were raised by the plane-walkers. Back home, Sumia was queen in every sense of the word, ruling with equal authority to Chrom, and was responsible for many of their best political and economic reforms. Little Lucina and Cynthia were getting full educations too, simply because they were heiresses.

By the looks of it, this culture favored the boys, which irked the ladies to no end.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." Severa winced as Corrin took a blow to his gut, the force bending him over. "Looks like they're wearing him down though."

Everyone turned their attention back to the arena, where Fuga was somehow successfully fending off attacks from five directions simultaneously. It was almost as if the man had a bird's eye view of the arena and could react accordingly.

Then his opponents had an epiphany and just sent Gunter to harass him. Fuga was good, but he could do little except dodge the horse and rider's charges. This went on for at least five minutes before the others charged as one and dogpiled the man.

It was a… less than elegant finish when Corrin disarmed him after pinning the man's arm under his weight.

The peanut gallery was expecting a more dramatic end to the test, but they couldn't fault Corrin for ordering the most practical solution. Not everything could be highfalutin and grandiose, no matter what Owain said.

"Oh, Lady Cordelia, can I ask you something?" Sakura questioned as the gallery began to empty. "It's about what you said earlier."

Cordelia looked a little confused but nodded. "Of course, what's confusing you?"

Sakura fidgeted a bit. "Well… it's just…"

"What's coitus mean? I know you said Hana and Corrin doing it would make her my sister, but… I don't know what that word means."

All fell silent, Cordelia suddenly feeling intense danger surround her.

"Dear… what did you talk with her about?"

Cordelia's head turned with an almost audible creak, her terror hidden behind an uneasy grin. "Oh… you know… just girl stuff."

Robin had literal lightning in his eyes, the energy crackling with the promise of punishment. "Really now? Girl stuff, to a sheltered fifteen-year-old?"

"Admittedly, I knew what coitus was at fifteen." Severa muttered despite glaring at her mother with equal anger. "But this and that are two different things."

Morgan decided to be a little more dramatic. "Mother, how could you defile her innocent mind?! That was my job!"

Robin fixed her with his glare, Morgan wilting instantly. "Want to repeat that?"

"Never mind."

Robin took a deep breath before looking back to find Cordelia trying to sneak away. He vanished in a flash and appeared before her, using his slight height advantage to glare down at her.

"You're on the couch for a month, and I won't be making any of my sweets for anyone."

Cordelia slumped in defeat. She knew that look, under the lightning, and it meant Robin would not budge. Not even if she went all-out and wore the skimpiest lingerie she had and promised sinful pleasures for him alone.

She'd tried that before, it didn't work.

"Um… is anyone going to answer my question?"

They looked back to Sakura, who was looking even more confused, when Subaki came up and patted her shoulder. "It's simply another term for marriage, Princess. It's more a layman's term for the ceremonies and reception."

The plane-walkers mentally applauded his explanation. Not only did it solve the current issue, it would lead to some hilarious misunderstandings down the road.

"So…" Sakura hummed, thinking. "Does that mean Takumi and Oboro's wedding could also be called coitus?"

Subaki gave her a patient nod.

She smiled brightly, and every heart melted. "Then that means Ryoma and Kagero are gonna have coitus at some point, yay! I hope Oboro makes the kimono, it'll look lovely."

Sakura skipped away humming a happy tune, Subaki shooting Cordelia a glare before following. When they were gone, Lon'qu sighed wearily. "Cordelia, what have you done?"

"I mean, I appreciate getting Sakura onboard." Olivia said. "But aren't you two supporting Azura in this little relations war? Why help Hana?"

Cordelia shrugged, still forlorn. "Sakura was going to support Azura anyhow, and this makes it more interesting. Got carried away though, as you can tell."

Lucina got a glint her eye. "Well, we of the younger generation have our support behind Corrin's maid, Flora. It's so boring waiting for her to join though, and she's losing ground fast…"

Severa gave her wife a wary look. "Lucina… what are you thinking?"

Lucina's smile was sweet and dangerous in equal measure. "Simple. Instead of relegating Cordelia to the metaphorical couch as Robin suggests, have her make up for giving Azura and Hana an unfair advantage. By say… bringing Flora here?"

Inigo and Owain had long fled the area, not wanting to get involved in Robin's anger, and they praised their forethought when lightning fell from the sky and smote the gallery they'd left behind.

"Are you mad?!" Robin roared at Lucina, the girl not so much as flinching after the heavenly wrath fell upon her. "It's been fun, but that breaks any semblance of continuity this realm has! We won't know what'll happen if Flora isn't there to freeze the sea!"

Lucina shrugged in answer. "Camilla and Elise will join with their retainers, no matter the reason. Garon's likely given them more than enough reason to be suspicious by now, so they'll join after Corrin works his magic."

She grinned a sinful grin. "Showing how intimate he is with all three is bound to help."

Robin fell to his knees and clasped his hands in prayer. "Forgive me Sumia, Chrom, I have allowed your daughter to stray! I didn't think separating from her wife for so long would breed such debauchery!"

Severa smacked him. "Now who's being dramatic? Look, the stories are going to change regardless, so I thought we'd all just have fun. What's with the sudden fixation on continuity?"

"I don't want to found a new religion!" Robin cried in frustration, making everyone step back. "I'm still getting tribute every month from one of the provinces in Valm after I told them to stop! I've even heard the cult became the local religion! The only good thing is they're not going the Grimleal path!"

Morgan could sympathize. "Mom doesn't have to show up like an avenging angel, you know that right?"

"She has to if she'll get there fast." Robin seethed. "That's why I have to come with. I can at least make a cocoon around Flora that Cordelia can carry."

Lucina nodded with a smile. "So you agree that she should be allowed to catch up?"

Robin snarled and started for the exit. "I agree to nothing, only that it's the safest way. I'm starting to wonder if starting this little contest was a bad idea."

Cordelia followed him with a grimace, knowing this was bound to continue. Robin was normally such a genial man, but she knew when it was best to let him vent. This was one of those times.

Severa watched her parents go with a scowl of her own. "Did you have to push so hard? I know you want Flora here so the pyramid can get going, but that was a little much."

Lucina sighed morosely. "Sad as it is, Flora's being left behind, and I won't let her heart be broken like that. Not only could it breed resentment, remote as the chance is, her powers are… impressive. It took mother years before she could freeze a lake without drawing on Artezza, yet Flora can freeze a sea by herself."

"That's not someone you want to make an enemy out of, even more so should she turn into a jilted lover."

Severa gave her an amused look. "You mean like you and Morgan? I don't recall ever using those positions you forced on me during the make-up session, and Morgan almost burned down an entire section of Krakenburg."

Lucina blushed at the reminder. "In my defense, I was beyond horny after being abstinent for two years, didn't even take the easy way with Mrs. Right Hand. To say I had some creative dreams I wanted to try out is… an understatement."

"My legs were covered in ice." Severa deadpanned, Morgan fleeing the area as they started to bicker about private details. "You did things with your mouth I didn't think physically possible, not to mention all those things you made."

Lucina flushed further, ears starting to steam. "Can we… drop the subject please? I think your parents are about to leave."

Severa smirked at her, the pair watching a serpent of fire rise into the sky with a bolt of lightning wrapped around it. The serpent paused, looked to the east, and streaked away with incredible speed.

"We should go warn Corrin, right?" Severa asked, already knowing the answer.

"Where's the fun in that?"

 _-Corrin-_

"Did anyone else feel a shiver or was that just me?"

His companions paused in their packing to consider. They'd been given enough supplies to last the trip up to Izumo, the destination given at Fuga's recommendation, and were spending the rest of the day getting things in order.

"Now that you mention it, I did feel a shudder go down my spine." Felicia pondered as she folded clothes. "It's weird, stuff like that only happens when Flora's involved."

Gunter grunted from his place overseeing the packing. "I'm sure she's fine, Felicia. I'd bet it has to do with the other members of our party."

Corrin mumbled his agreement, a partial transformation giving him a tail that Azura was using to hang laundry.

"I don't know what it is about them, but they're certainly set on teasing us." Azura said as she removed a pair of trousers from Corrin's tail. "I don't think I've heard more scandalous words spoken so casually than with them. Nor have I seen such casual attitudes towards serious subjects."

Hana took the trousers and passed them to Felicia. "You can say that again. I mean, Lady Cordelia just grabbed Princess Sakura in plain view! Sure, the others tracked them down and scolded her, but now Princess Sakura's all giddy around me. I mean, that's not a bad thing, but I kept getting these looks and I don't like it."

The princess in question was out of earshot at that time, but Subaki was in range. "She won't speak of what occurred during the chat either. Insists on calling it private, which is beyond strange as is. She's never hidden things from either Hana or me."

"A lady's allowed to have her secrets." Corrin recited blankly, as if the platitude was rehearsed. "Besides, we should be thankful she's decided to come along. Having her vouch for us is bound to help with Takumi and Hinoka should we run into them. Ryoma… well, depends on if we have the other two to shout him down."

Sakura chose then to join them, several bags of herbs in her arms. "Ryoma's not that bad… most of the time. He's probably going to be emotional though, so I can understand wanting Takumi and Hinoka on our side first."

She blushed at Gunter and Felicia's confused stares. "Uh… Ryoma tends to suppress his emotions in order to stay calm and rational. That's fine with the small stuff since he's going to be king now, after we find him first, but he has trouble processing heavy personal topics. He… still has trouble with Father's death."

That dampened the mood, Sakura stuttering as she tried to cheer everyone up. "B-but he's thinking of other things too! Uh, after Takumi's wedding, Ryoma had a talk with… Mother, about the process required to bring Kagero into the family."

The reminder of Queen Mikoto's fate dampened the mood further, so everyone latched onto the last bit.

"It's kind of funny." Hana said. "Both of the princes fell in love with their retainers. It almost sounds like something out of an old love-story."

Corrin shrugged, his tail disappearing as the last of the laundry was taken. "Retainers are the closest to their lieges. Nohr has a long history of nobles and retainers wedding in secret, it's why the royal family has such strict rules on relations between theirs."

Sakura's eyes flitted between Hana, Corrin, and Azura. "Maybe if they were normal people, that would make sense. Noble retainers though, would that work?"

Azura gave Sakura a strange look. "Do you mean how most of the Hoshidan retainers come from nobility themselves? I could certainly understand if that were the case, but Felicia has told me most retainers in Nohr come from humble origins."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully but ran to Felicia as she picked up a nondescript box. "Wait, Felicia, let me take that! It's my personal belongings."

The maid turned to do just that but tripped and sent the box flying. Sakura dove to catch the box, as did Subaki, but they bumped into each other and missed the box. It bounced a few times before the latches came undone and several dolls rolled out.

Right at Corrin's feet.

He picked one up and dusted it off, only to blink when he saw it was a very cute-yet accurate-doll of Azura. Then he noticed the doll's hands were attached to another doll that looked like him, followed by another that looked like Hana.

"Brother, no!"

Sakura leapt forward and tackled Corrin, sending him to the floor with a grunt. As he regained his bearings, Sakura scooped up the dolls and returned them to the box, face almost scarlet.

Gunter spotted the dolls too, though he wore an immensely amused grin. "So, Princess Sakura… something you should tell dear Hana and your sister?"

Sakura immediately clammed up, nerves getting the best of her as she started to tear up.

The sight of the poor girl crying was enough to get Gunter every glare in the room, the elder knight coughing in embarrassment. "Forgive me, I only meant to jest."

"It didn't work." Subaki grumbled as he patted Sakura's back. "Come now, milady, there's no need to be upset. We're nearly done packing and then we'll get to visit Izumo. You've always wished to go, correct?"

Sakura sniffled and cleared her tears before nodding to Subaki. "You're correct, Subaki. I apologize, Ser Gunter, I shouldn't have become so emotional over a harmless tease."

"It's quite alright, Princess." Gunter said with a shallow bow. "Now that we've moved past this, are we almost finished?"

Corrin chose then to look around, grinning at what he saw. Two wagons made for desert travel had been given to them along with enough supplies to last everyone the week's travel it would take to reach Izumo. Add on Lillith popping up after they'd been left alone to explain accommodations and they were set.

"Unless something strange happens, we'll be just fine." Corrin said, tempting fate once more.

Not a moment later, a pillar of lightning and fire rained from the heavens, everyone who'd bourn witness to the events of the plains barely blinking. Subaki of course leapt before Sakura as a shield, but the pillar faded as soon as it arrived.

Only to cause much gaping.

There was Cordelia, the source of the fire, and there was Robin, the source of the lightning. That didn't shock, not at all, but the third member most certainly did.

It was a very confused looking young woman in a maid outfit like Felicia, only with light blue hair and a red gem. Judging by the way Felicia and Corrin's jaws hit the ground, they knew this woman.

"Flora!" Gunter exclaimed, striding over to check his dazed charge. "What in the nine-hells are you doing here?!"

Flora blinked a few times, gaze far away. "There were… wings… and lightning… and shouting… I think I heard… bickering and… so much fire… I see a light…"

"Crap, we broke her." Robin groaned, ignoring how Felicia and Corrin bounded to Flora's aid. "Even after we explained what was going on and got the whole tribe into hiding."

Cordelia shrugged as Felicia tried to bring her sister back from the light. "I did burn that village to the ground after they'd vacated may I remind. That's not something you recover from easily, even if it was literally nothing but the building frames that burned."

"Nor would I expect someone to be unfazed after trying our method of traveling." Robin sighed. "Show me someone that isn't shaken by crossing a continent while being suspended in a cocoon of lightning and fire."

Corrin turned to glare at him, horns shimmering into existence. "What the hell is she doing here?! And what's this about burning a village to the ground?!"

Cordelia ran a hand through her hair. "Well, we had to. Flora wouldn't leave until her tribe went into hiding, but they didn't want Nohr hunting them down for a treaty breach. So, we told them to head to whatever sanctuary they knew would be safe. After they stripped their homes bare of everything in them, Robin wrapped Flora in the cocoon and I burnt the whole place down."

Utter silence met her words, Cordelia giving them a frustrated glare in turn. "Oh, come on, they only lost the buildings! No one's going to go searching for the tribe now that I left such a big scorch mark either, they're fine! Question the actions later."

"We'll have words." Corrin muttered, taking Flora into his arms and making for the wagons. "Sakura, help me and Felicia get her comfortable. She's stable but shaken."

Sakura and Felicia jogged after him, Robin heaving another sigh when they were gone. "I knew this wasn't the best idea, but now my hand's been forced. Lucina, let's hope this doesn't go too far south."

He threw up his hands and stalked off, Cordelia giving chase. At that moment, Rinkah showed up with barrels slung under each arm. "Hey, I'm back with the radishes!"

She blinked when she found the crowd stunned silent, Corrin and Felicia huddled around a wagon while Sakura waved her staff over something. "Um… did I miss something?"

Azura groaned and ran a hand down her face. "Our… compatriots continue to meddle where they shouldn't. Come along, we're almost finished and need to set out soon. We'll doubtlessly be introduced to the new member when she regains her senses."

Rinkah stared at them incredulously before sighing. "Geez, why is it always chicks?"

 _-Flora-_

Her life for the past while had been an utter whirlwind.

After the battle on the plains, Flora had been with Prince Xander's retinue before being ordered back to her village. In that time, she'd seen and treated more injuries than she ever thought she'd have to and borne witness to several events that would've shattered her life back in the fortress.

First and foremost, Xander had come forth with a fiancée. The confirmation of rumors he was seeing someone at the border would've been shocking enough, but the woman was… something else.

Her name was Charlotte and she was a trained Berserker that could kill Faceless with her bare-hands. She was also, as Lady Camilla described her, a beauty that rivalled her own. Blonde, curvaceous, all the things one needed to be considered attractive.

Xander though, was won over by both her martial strength and otherwise straightforward demeanor. Coming from a poor family had made her into a gold-digger, but that was common in Nohr and she was fairly tame.

Flora didn't have the full story of their romance, but Charlotte apparently dropped the doe-eyed damsel act soon after meeting him and finding it didn't work. Xander in turn appreciated her frank opinions and ability to treat him normally. Apparently, she kept his feet on the ground.

Anyway, after that news, she'd left the retinue. From there, Flora returned home to find the village in danger. King Garon was threatening to attack over some kind of violation in their treaty, so Flora had spent the past few days attempting to put out fires.

Then literal fire, with a helping of lightning, had rained from the sky. The wrathful elements then turned into a pair of strange people that she recognized from the battle of the plains. From what she'd been able to hear, they'd convinced her father to evacuate the village and let her go with them to Corrin.

She'd barely processed that tidbit before a cocoon of energy had surrounded her and she'd shot into the air. There was nothing to see beyond the blinding light, so she closed her eyes and prayed.

Then heat bloomed below and the cocoon began to race at speeds she thought impossible, disembodied voices bickering while streams of fire flitted about her cocoon, putting Flora into a near constant panic.

It was over soon after, Flora standing in a daze as Gunter, who she thought dead, strode up and started talking to her. She gave some kind of response, but the sheer rapidity and impossibility that had just occurred left her with darkening eyesight and an approaching light. She didn't even notice Felicia and Corrin start trying to help.

When she finally regained her bearings, her first sight was the black canvas of night, stars dotting its great expanse. At first, she thought it was all a bad dream brought about by bad crystal-fruit wine, but then a rush of wind carried sand into her mouth.

Sitting up, Flora spat out the grit and looked around. There were several fires burning nearby with several people around them, including her erstwhile kidnappers. There was also Felicia, who she was relieved to see ok, and Gunter, who should be dead.

That line of observation stopped when someone pulled themselves into the wagon she was sitting in, familiar red eyes shining in relief. "Thank heaven you're up. We'd thought you wouldn't be conscious for the entire trip."

Flora blinked several times before smacking her cheeks. "This is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream-"

Corrin grabbed her hands, frowning in concern. "Flora, I know your method of arrival was less than gentle, but please be calm. Your people are safe and so are you, there's no danger here, you are among friends."

Flora clearly didn't believe him. "I was kidnapped, how can that make them friends?!"

"You can't see it, but they've been punished already." Corrin answered, pointing to the perpetrators. Lucina, who'd come up with the idea, was imprisoned in a water flask with her head sticking out, looking incredibly bored. Cordelia was pouting as her hair, in its flame incarnation, was used to roast nuts.

Robin… was being used as a training dummy. "Ow, ow, ow."

Sakura was learning how to throw a punch. And she'd likely broken Robin's bones a few times, considering how strong she was, but Robin was taking it like a champ.

"Ok…" Flora muttered, still very confused. "So, assuming this isn't a dream… why am I here?"

Corrin shrugged helplessly. "To be honest, I don't know. If anything, though… I'm glad almost everyone's back together. Just need Jakob."

Flora looked to her hands, which Corrin had yet to release. "Yes, I suppose… Lord Corrin, may I say something?"

Corrin blinked in surprise, but nodded. "You did mention wanting to tell me something after the battle on the plains. What is it?"

Flora blushed lightly and was glad for the dark. She likely wasn't thinking straight, but the sheer absurdity of her day made hesitation fade from her mind. If she'd been brought here by gods, perhaps her fate with Corrin was more than she believed.

What better time to take the plunge?

"Lord Corrin…" Flora breathed, heart pounding in her chest. "I've meant to tell you this for some time, but… I fear that I am-"

"What is going on over here?"

Flora sucked back a gasp as a head of brown hair popped up between her and Corrin, eyes of sandalwood gazing at them curiously.

"Oh, hello Hana." Corrin greeted the intruder. "Now's as good a time as any for introductions. This is Flora, the friend I told you about back at Shirasagi."

The woman, Hana, gazed at Flora a moment before nodding. "You certainly look more Ice Tribe than your sister, no offense. Name's Hana, I'm Princess Sakura's retainer and a friend of this blockhead. How'd you ever survive childhood with him?"

"The better question is how _he_ survived childhood." Flora shot back reflexively, Corrin giving her a scowl in return. "Regardless, I am Flora, retainer to Prince Corrin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hana, and you have my gratitude for watching over my lord while I was away from his side."

Hana shrugged with a grin. "It's fine, he's a neat guy. My liege is his sister at that, so it's been fun… most of the time, when we're not dealing with idiot gods."

Her eyes flicked to the ones in question, Olivia catching her gaze and waving.

Flora blinked as Hana returned the wave. "I… see. Well, what is to happen now? I'm not what you'd call a fighter, so I see little use for myself here."

"We'll figure it out." Corrin promised. "But you should rest. Hana, can you help her get a bed-roll set up? I need to inform everyone she's going to be staying."

Hana gave him a thumbs-up and Corrin left, but not before placing a light kiss to Flora's knuckles. "We'll talk later, alright?"

Flora gaped at him, treating her like some high-born lady. Corrin was unconcerned by this and left the wagon, the girls watching him go. Once he was gone, Hana looked to Flora with a frown.

"You love him, don't you?"

Flora gaped at the blunt question, her blush returning with a vengeance. "W-w-w-w-what?!"

Hana kept the frown, though her gaze was sad. "That's enough of an answer right there. Damn it, and I thought it'd be hard enough with Sakura trying to force it and Lady Azura being here."

Flora followed Hana's furtive glance and felt herself stare. The women Corrin was conversing with had hair of similar shade to Flora's but it was far longer. Her dress was lovely as well, and Flora could tell she was a dancer even this far away.

"Lady Azura's almost unfair with how beautiful she is." Hana sighed, a hand rummaging through the inside of her coat. "I'm pretty sure Corrin was smitten the moment he saw her. You've got the old friend angle working for you, so what hope do I got?"

She pulled out an old piece of paper, the ink faded but legible. Flora didn't recognize the writing and curiosity pulled at her. "What… is that?"

"An old promise." Hana sighed. "I assume you already know that Corrin was kidnapped from Hoshido, correct?"

Flora nodded, of course she knew. Part of the reason she took so quickly to him was their shared nature as captives.

Hana turned the paper over, Flora recognizing Corrin's name. "I was actually playmates with him when we were very young. He was taken when he was… four. Not two months before that, he and I signed this as a promise for the future."

She chuckled morosely. "It was childish decree that one day we'd be a real mom and dad with Sakura as the kid. So small, so innocent, yet this thing helped me so much when he was taken. My father died in the attack too, so it was the lone physical reminder besides his sword of the good days."

She shook her head as Flora drooped. "I'm not saying you don't have a chance at this, Flora, but the both of us are gonna have to do something lest Lady Azura win him without trying. I owe it to my friend to try and fulfill this promise, even if it ends up going nowhere."

"How do you know its him?" Flora asked, trying to match times in her head. "How do you know that this Corrin is the one you remember?"

Hana looked surprised, but her gaze softened in understanding. "Honestly, I didn't recognize him at first. It's well known that King Garon had many children, so having one named Corrin wasn't a stretch. I mean, who would expect him to kidnap a prince and adopt the prisoner?"

Flora had to concede the point, knowing her situation was the one most of Hoshido imagined.

"I never once thought this was the same Corrin I'd naively sworn to marry." Hana muttered, watching the prince in question laugh alongside Morgan and Severa. "Not until Queen Mikoto accepted him did the idea even cross my mind. I denied it of course, just kept treating him as he wished, but it was there."

She sighed and returned the paper to her coat. "Didn't really hit until Queen Mikoto sacrificed herself for him. Made me _so_ pissed when he ran from the plains, to the point I followed Princess Sakura's orders to chase him unflinchingly."

Hana chuckled and scratched her head. "I didn't mean to spring all that on you, sorry. I just don't want to make things awkward with him, so that's why I've kept quiet on it. Again, sorry for venting on you after we've just met."

"That's alright." Flora said softly. "I've been the receiver of many a confession before and I doubt this'll be the last. I thank you for being so honest with me, Lady Hana, but I simply wish to inform Lord Corrin so that we may move forward. I highly doubt he'll return the affection I feel for him, but as my sister and councilor have said, it's better to try and fail than never try at all."

Hana shook her head and helped Flora out of the wagon. "Well, we may be rivals in this little battle for a naïve and charming man, but I think I'll like getting to know you. Lady Azura's a good woman too, just be prepared for her bluntness."

"Rivals?" Flora asked incredulously as Hana led her towards the other wagon. "What makes you think this is a contest in the first place?"

Hana glanced back to Flora before nodding to the plane-walkers. "Those guys have loud thoughts."

"Corrin still hasn't decided what to do with his family as is, let alone who his heart belongs to."

Flora paused in mid stride, eyes narrowing. "Lady Hana… what's the true reason you've chosen to tell me this?"

Hana stopped and looked back with a frown. "What, you don't think I wouldn't want to share the fact I know Corrin from way back when too?"

"It's too convenient." Flora answered, eyes calculating. "The paper you showed me may be genuine, but I feel there's more to you telling me this than anything. Corrin may have been young when he was taken, but I'm sure he'd remember someone like you at the very least."

Hana shrugged and started forward once more. "Memories aren't the most accurate things in the world, Flora. As I said, I didn't recognize Corrin at first sight either."

"The question's if he'll ever remember me, considering we became fast friends all over again."

Flora sighed and followed, knowing what this was all about now.

 _Rivals indeed, Ms. Hana. You've made your position quite clear._

Her eyes and thoughts sharpened, knowing what she must do.

 _But do not think me an easy opponent._

Hana went ridged and turned to glare at Flora, the two women staring so intensely it was as if lightning flowed between them.

Meanwhile, Corrin was huddled under a blanket trying to figure out why he was shivering so damn much.

Azura was little better, choking back a vulnerary at Sakura's insistence after sneezing several times over the past half-hour.

The plane-walkers just sat back and watched the fireworks get set up, internally ruing the eventual explosions. They'd be entertaining, for sure…

But what were they going to do about the inevitable bloodshed? Just seeing the stand-off, courtesy of a small shard of ice Lucina placed on Flora, made them all regret their romantic tendencies.

Humans were generally messier than that, and this was a poignant reminder.

 _Ch. End_

 **That's a chapter, hoorah!**

 **I apologize for the long wait, but here we are! I do hope everyone enjoys.**

 **No reviews this time, so that's really all I have. Sorry again for the long delay and I hope to see you all next time. This chapter fought me the whole way, so constructive criticism is very welcome!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
